Unknown Territory
by RikaMae365
Summary: Dawn's on her way to Hoenn, and after losing a bet, Paul has to travel with her. Paul also learns Dawn's secret. Can Paul break her shell? Can he get her to not fear love? Can he do it before evil strikes? Ikari Contest and Pokeshipping also others
1. Chapter 1

Dawn slid out of the cozy ship-rocked bed. The soothing motion of the bed rocking made it easy for Dawn to sleep last night, and hard for her to wake up. She sighed and stretched, waking for the day that the ship lands... in Hoenn.

It wasn't Dawn's idea to go to Hoenn, it was Kenny's, her child-hood friend that loved to call her De-De. He was on his way to Hoenn when she was seeing Ash and Brock off. Ash, being homesick for the first time since she met him, was ready to go home, to Pallet. And Brock was ready to go back to the gym. She wanted to go with them, to continue traveling with them, but there was no contest in Kanto. Since Kenny was on his way to Hoenn, she decided to go too. Hoenn was unknown territory to her, it just waited to be explored.

But not everything turned out as planned. She bought the wrong ticket, and was heading for Littleroot town, instead of Petalburg City with Kenny. Luckily, the ship captain was nice, and was friendly enough to become easy friends with Dawn. It was Captain Marty that made sure Dawn was right at home in her little room with a porthole looking out to open sea.

The sea wasn't open anymore, though. Dawn could clearly see the town of Littleroot appearing out of the blue. Though Dawn traveled alone without her friends, she wasn't entirely alone. She had her trusty Pokemon to keep her company. She patted her Pokeball as she began to leave the room.

Captain Marty was outside her door, waiting for her like usual. "Good morning, Dawn. You have a pleasant sleep?"

"As always, Captain Marty!" A little squawking sound came from the Captain's shoulder. Dawn smiled. "Good morning to you too, Taillow," the small Taillow squawked it's good morning back at Dawn, Happily.

"we shall be docking soon, Dawn. This is your last chance to find someone you know on _The Queen Swellow. _If you don't find someone you know, you could very well get lost in Littleroot,"

Dawn smiled at the kind Captain. "yes, I know, but I have someone I can call if I get lost. She might not be in Littleroot, but she will come help me,"

The Captain nodded. "Yes, it is good to have friends in other regions. That way, you are never truly lost,"

Dawn nodded, turning away to do what she did every day on the grand ship. She waved bye as she ran to the commons area.

The commons area had different people in it everyday. That's why she always went there first. She didn't think anyone she knew would be on this boat. Zoey was at Snowpoint, training, so her best friend wasn't there with her. She had her Pokemon with her, but she wanted a _human_ friend with her. But, she stuck with what she had as she grabbed her Pokeball and released her Pokemon. "Pachirisu, spotlight!"

a cute little white and blue Pokemon danced around in one spot, showing off cuteness that would make the judges happy. Dawn went with Pachirisu because cuteness was the easiest thing that could attract a judge, so she didn't have to work very hard. She figured she would have a cute Pokemon for the first stage, and a strong one for the battle stage.

"Okay, Pachirisu! Think of this as training! We will work on your speed and eyesight. We need to find someone we know! I promised May I would only contact her when necessary, and she is very busy at the moment,"

"Pachi pachi!" Pachirisu smiled brightly and nodded happily.

"Okay, if you find anyone, try to bring them back here. Can you do that?" Dawn asked, already knowing her Pokemon could do it.

"Pachi! Pachi pachi!" Her Pokemon scurried away. Dawn nodded to herself. Truthfully, she didn't care if she found someone or not. She wanted to try to get to Petalburg on her own. She wanted to show everyone she could handle it, but she knew she would get helplessly lost.

Dawn walked around the commons area, looking at people's faces and smiling to boy's who gave her flirty smiles. She was caught in the gaze of one boy when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Her voice cut off when she knew who she was talking to. His sharp gaze stopped her apologetic babbling. His Purple hair was in his eyes as he looked at her. He rose an eyebrow, "Well, if it isn't that girl who travels with Ash," his hands were in his pockets as he looked at Dawn like she was trash. That made her mad.

"I have a name! And it's Dawn, D-a-w-n! Dawn!" Pachirisu scampered up behind Paul and pulled at his pants leg. Paul looked down and moved his leg, allowing Pachirisu to scurry to Dawn.

"Pachi pachi!" The small Pokemon cried as it pointed to someone behind Paul. Dawn leaned over just a bit and gasped. "Conway?"

Conway grabbed his glasses. "I thought it was your Pokemon. I could tell by it's beautiful coat and it's charming grace as it ran," the boy with dark green hair smirked towards Dawn, giving her a type of Chill that didn't feel good at all. Conway looked at Paul, and his smirked disappeared. "Who is this? Isn't he the one who was with Ash in the-"

"y-yeah, he was, but for some reason he doesn't know my name!" Dawn glared at the purple haired boy. He merely shrugged and began to walk off, making Dawn more mad than before. "Hey! I'm talking to you! You think you could be nicer to me!" She yelled it, but she asked it seriously.

Paul turned his gaze to Conway. "Is she always this loud?"

Dawn puffed up. She was seriously thinking about making Pachirisu shock him.

Conway smirked again. "She can if she wants to be. If you want her to stop, you better answer her,"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I just don't see the point of remembering her name if she's not important to me,"

Dawn gasped, Pachirisu started to yell at him, which only made it cuter. Dawn was really hurt by his words. Her hurt turned into hate as she yelled. "You, me, one on one Pokemon battle, now!" Pachirisu backed her up with a seriously cute yell. "Pachi pachi!"

Everyone turned to them. Some eager to see a battle, and Dawn thought that would help her. But Paul rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? I could beat you in my sleep. It's not worth it,"

Dawn didn't know what to say. She was appalled that he turned her down. Her anger didn't help her calm down a bit. "A _real_ trainer never turns down a battle!" She yelled.

Paul chuckled at her. "Your not considered a real trainer. All you worry about is how good your Pokemon look, and there is nothing _real _about that. People have opinions on Pokemon's looks,"

Dawn's anger spiked. "You're just_ afraid _to battle me!" Dawn could see that she hit a nerve as he angerly pulled out his only Pokeball. People around them began to cheer as they made room for the battle. It made Dawn realize that the entire commons area was a huge battlefield. Dawn was already in her spot and she watched Paul make his way to his.

Dawn saw Conway walk to Paul. They whispered something to each other before Conway gave an evil grin and stepped out of his way. Dawn called Pachirisu to it's spot and it took position for it's battle. It was that moment Dawn started to feel scared.

'_W_hat_ if I loose? What Pokemon does Paul have? What was I thinking? I can't win to Paul! Oh no!' _she ranted inside of her head till Paul through his Pokeball.

Out of the Pokeball, came Gliscor. It floated in the air above them.

_'Yes!' _Dawn thought. '_Gliscor is a flying type! Sure, it's a ground type, too, but I have a chance!'_

Conway shouted. "Begin!"

"Pachirisu! Sweet kiss!" Dawn shouted loudly, and Pachirisu used it's attack as fast as it could. A huge heart flew at Gliscor so fast it didn't see it coming. Gliscor was practically in love with Pachirisu.

"Gliscor, X-scissors," Paul yelled. Gliscor, even when in love with Pachirisu, used it's attack, but missed epically.

Dawn took it to her advantage. "Pachirisu, use spark and spin on your tail!" Pachirisu did as told, spun on it's tail and used spark. It's outcome was like Piplup's whirlpool, only electric. Gliscor was drawn towards Pachirisu by it's cuteness and was trapped in the electric whirlpool. Dawn laughed. "Who's stronger than who know?"

Paul was so stubborn. He smirked at her. "Gliscor, firefang!" Gliscor broke out of it's attraction and dove right into the middle of the electric whirlpool to bite Pachirisu's head with firefang. Pachirisu screamed in pain and panicked, moving from foot to foot trying to shake Gliscor off. It caused Gliscor to let go and fly back up. Dawn saw that Pachirisu was burned and mentally growled to herself.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" Pachirisu fought through the burn and used discharge. The electric attack spread farther than it usually did, which was probably because the burn stung the Pokemon so bad, it used all it's power, all it's frustration, on the attack. That possibility scared Dawn, she was worried about loosing the battle, but more worried about the Pokemon's health.

The Discharge hit Gliscor with a force that knocked it out cold, making Dawn the victor of the battle. Dawn didn't care about that, though. Pachirisu wouldn't stop using Discharge. It didn't stop till it's power was drained and it passed out as well.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled, running over to the injured Pokemon. When she got to it's side, she saw how deep Gliscors bite was, and how bad it was for her Pokemon. She knew it was bad, because never had she seen after a Pokemon battle, a Pokemon _bleed._

The ship's nurse Joy noticed it too, and ran to Dawn and Pachirisu. She quickly checked over Pachirisu and sighed. "It's not that bad, Dawn. Pachirisu will be fine after I wrap up it's head and you check it in it's Pokeball,"

"Thank you," Dawn said, but something made her wonder. "Does every boat have a nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy giggled. "No, I'm afraid not. But in my case it's different because I'm married to the Ship's Captain,"

and as she said it, Captain Marty, looking strong and healthy, stood next to the two girls. "Did I miss something?" He asked, his Taillow squawked.

"Dawn had a Pokemon Battle and won, but Pachirisu is hurt," nurse Joy said, picking up Pachirisu and handing it to the Chansey that was next to her.

"Well, I'll trust you to take care of it," the Captain smiled at nurse Joy, and she smiled back. It was times like that that made Dawn miss Brock and Croagunk. She could see Croagunk just standing next to Brock because he didn't have to use his poison jab to make him behave for nurse Joy was in love with the Captain.

The captain said goodbye to nurse Joy and he turned to Dawn. "Dawn, we are going to be landing soon, I'm guessing you found a friend?" It was then Dawn noticed Paul and Conway behind her. It scared her that they were just there, out of no-where.

She sighed. "Yes, I found Paul and Pachirisu found Conway," she motioned to the two boys behind her.

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I remember him watching you yesterday. Always out of sight from you, but watching you," Captain Marty was pointing at Conway, now had a hint of a blush on his face. Dawn rose an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I, uh," Conway scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know whether to say anything to you or not,"

Dawn was confused but laughed. "Why so shy? You could have said 'hi',"

Conway chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

the Captain left to steer the ship, leaving Dawn and the guys. Dawn smiled at the two boys, but frowned when she saw the looks on their faces. Conway looked mischievous and victorious. Paul looked defeated and, well, mad. Dawn opened her mouth but it closed when Paul started to talk.

"I don't care if I lost the bet, I'm not gonna do it!"

Conway chuckled. "You would have made me do it if you won, but you lost, so you have to,"

"You want me, _me_, to travel with troublesome?" Paul asked it like he had been insulted. Dawn was insulted when she realized he was talking about her. Then it clicked in Dawn's head.

_'They had a bet. And who won the battle, determined who won the bet. Since I won, Conway won. So he bet Paul to-' _Dawn's eyes got wide. "Wait! Paul has to travel with me! Do I have a say in this!"

Conway laughed and shook his head. "Even if you say no to it, he still has to follow you around Hoenn,"

"No!" she screamed. "I don't want a stalker!" Paul glared at her but she didn't care a bit. She thought '_How creepy would it be if someone had to follow you around Hoenn!' I_t didn't help calm her nerves. "If I knew about this bet, I would have lost on purpose!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Which is why he made the bet for you," Paul pointed at Conway. "Damn bastard,"

"So, what would have happened if you won, Paul?" Dawn wanted to believe that would have been better, but she knew she was wrong.

Paul opened his mouth but Conway said. "If she knew, then it would have been like you won the battle, and you didn't, so don't answer,"

"no fair!" Dawn claimed.

"Life's not fair, my Dawn," Conway had that weird smirk on his face that freaked her out, so she looked away with a pout on her face.

The intercom stopped the pre-teens from continuing. "Attention passengers of _the Queen Swellow," _Captain Marty's voice echoed from the intercom. "We are arriving at Littleroot town's harbor. I advise you gather your Pokemon from the spa's, gym's and the Pokemon center at the center of the ship, so that everything will be ready as you leave the ship. Remember, if you leave your Pokemon on the ship, you may not get it back for over a month, and we wouldn't want to separate you for that long. Be sure to gather all your belongings, I remind you we are not responsible for any lost items on the ship. And if you leave your Pokemon, we will be sure they are taken care of properly at the Pokemon center until we can get them back to you. I hope you enjoyed your voyage, and be sure to choose _The Queen Swellow,_ again,"

"Looks like we're here," Dawn muttered as she looked back at the boys. She bit her bottom lip, "Paul _has_ to come with me?" she asked.

Paul did nothing but look angry at nothing as Conway nodded his head. Dawn sighed again as she turned around. "Fine, meet me at the exit of the ship, I gotta find Pachirisu," she ran off.

_**Paul**_

"You do realize, I could easily leave when your not around. And, I could tell her," Paul grumbled as he walked away, Conway following him to gloat in his face about losing with a girl.

Conway stopped gloating when Paul said that. He just simply smirked. "You're not going to leave her. Face it, you lost on purpose. I gave you what you wanted. I don't blame you, Dawn's cute,"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Dawn is no where near cute,"

Conway laughed like it was the funniest joke ever. "I saw the way you looked at her. I also saw the way you purposely bumped into her. You're gonna take this opportunity and flirt with her. Say it, say it's true!"

"You are absolutely ridiculous. And the way you look at her, it looks like you just want her for her body,"

"See, even you admit she has a hot body! And, I just realized, you said she wasn't cute, you must mean you think she's hot!"

"You are completely perverted. I bet you sneaked into her room before,"

"Well, not here," Conway said slyly, causing Paul to glare at him.

"You're a perverted son of a bitch. All you want to do is fuck her,"

Conway looked offended. "I'm appalled! I do not want to fuck her!"

"I'm gonna tell her what would have happened if I won," Paul smirked at the look on Conway's face.

"You can't!"

"I can, and I will. I'll tell Dawn you love her, and that you were going to kiss her if I won, which will piss her off. She doesn't like you, pervert,"

Conway blocked the door to Paul's room. "You tell her, I'll personally kick you're ass. She knows I like her, but love will freak her out," Conway smirked. "Which I should warn you about. Don't go falling in love with her. And if you just like her, and she likes you, fine. But if you think you will make her happy by saying you love her, don't. She is _afraid _of love. She was ever since her mom and dad separated. And it'll ruin your friendship, too,"

Paul had enough. He pushed Conway out of his way and closed the door behind him.

It wasn't that Paul didn't like Dawn, because, sadly, he did. But he didn't know well enough to think anything of it before. When Conway made the bet with him, he figured it as a win/win. He _wanted_ to know Dawn better. He never wanted to really fall for her, and he didn't plan to. But being told that he could never tell her that he loved her, made him mad. He didn't want to feel mad, he just was.

He didn't want to fall in love with her. But being told that he practically couldn't, made him wish he really _could _love her_._

Not that Dawn will ever know that.

_**Dawn**_

"Thank you, nurse Joy," Dawn smiled at the nurse as her Pokeball was handed back to her.

"Remember, don't take Pachirisu out of his Pokeball unless absolutely necessary. He needs to be taken to the one in Littleroot before so he can rest there till fully healed,"

"You got it nurse Joy!" Dawn waved bye to the nurse. "Tell Captain Marty that I'll be sure to find this ship for my trip back to Sinnoh,"

nurse Joy laughed. "Will do, Dawn,"

Dawn smiled as she ran down the halls of the ship that seemed emptier than usual. Everyone had rushed out of the ships so fast that Dawn couldn't even tell. She ran for her room and got there without being caught from running, which was a first on this ship.

She opened the door and grabbed her ready-made bag and took off. She had to meet him at the Exit of the ship, and she was late.

_'At least I wont be traveling by myself. Yeah, I told Kenny I would travel with him, but he will be out of Petalburg before I get there. He might as well leave without me. I'll call him when I get to the Pokemon center and tell him he needs to leave without me.'_

Dawn really was glad not to be traveling alone. She was also glad she didn't _have_ to travel with Conway. Out of the two, Paul and Conway, she would have chosen Paul anyway.

Six reasons why--

1). She ran into Paul first.

2). Conway scared her.

3). Conway sneaked into her room before.

4). Conway was stalking her before, says Captain Marty, anyway

5). Conway is a know-it-all

6). Paul is cuter

blood raced to Dawn's face at the sixth one. _'Did I just think that!'_

"Hey, slow down there. You're gonna trip and hurt something," a ship employee called to Dawn. She didn't realize how fast she was going. And it seems that thinking #6 caused her to run faster, as if to get away from it.

"Sorry!" Dawn called, slowing her pace and speed-walking to the Exit.

When Dawn got there, Paul wasn't there. Anger flushed Dawn. He had left without her!

"looking for Paul?" his voice sent a chill down Dawn's Body. She turned to see Conway, leaning on the wall.

"Y-yeah?" It came out as a question because of the way he was staring at her. His eye's left hers and trailed down her body, causing yet another chill.

His eye's didn't go back up for a long time, when they did he was talking again. "Paul said 'fuck her' and left without you. He's too chicken to travel with a girl. I guess you'll have to-"

"you're so full of shit," Paul walked out from behind Conway, making Dawn relieved. She didn't like being alone with Conway. _'o.m.g. You were just relieved to see Paul!' H_er mind screamed to her. Dawn shook her head.

"That is not a nice word," she mumbled as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and started to turn around to leave.

"It's true, which doesn't make it bad," Paul stated as he followed her out. Dawn decided a conversation is what she needed.

"How would you know? You haven't known him for very long,"

"I have seen more sides of him just going to my room than you may ever see in your life," he grunted.

Dawn turned to him questionably. "More _sides_ of him?"

the conversation stopped after that. They walked in silence to the Pokemon center. Dawn noticed as she walked with Paul, that Conway seemed to have disappeared...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dawn**_

She walked for what seemed like a mile till she and Paul arrived at the Pokemon center. Dawn made her way to the counter to see a very busy nurse, holding a Happiny in her arms. She looked very troubled as she rocked from side to side, trying to calm down the baby. Dawn looked around and saw a plant to her side. The plant had many pebbles on top of it's soil. Dawn picked up a round, white rock from the assortment of pebbles and reached over to the frazzled nurse. Dawn slipped the rock into the pouch of the Happiny, causing it to cheer and behave. The nurse smiled at Dawn "thank you, you're a lifesaver,"

"It's no biggy. I used to travel with a Happiny all the time. So, no need to worry," as Dawn said the words, the happiny's rock fell out of it's pouch and fell to the floor, causing it to cry again.

Dawn sweat dropped as she bent down to retrieve the rock, reminding herself that people (Ash, her mom, Brock, Etc.) had said it was when she said those words, that was when they worried the most. She had a feeling Paul would be learning that very soon...

"Oh, silly me, how may I help you?" the nurse asked as she handed the Happiny to a very helpful Chansey.

"My Pachirisu," Dawn answered, taking out her Pokeball. "it got hurt in a Pokemon battle on _The Queen Swellow,_"

"Aw, yes, I got a call about that," the nurse took the Pokeball from Dawn. "I will take very good care of Pachirisu. Just because I don't live in Sinnoh, doesn't mean I know a little about the Pokemon there," Nurse Joy winked at Dawn.

"Thank you. All I want is for Pachirisu to get better," Dawn said, letting out a breath of relief.

"It might take a while," the nurse wondered aloud. "i would suggest renting a room at the Pokemon center, get relaxed and enjoy Littleroot before you leave on your journey," she smiled kindly.

"Sure, that sounds great, right Paul?" Dawn turned around but Paul was no longer there. Dawn gasped. "he ditched me!" she yelled.

"The boy you were with, is he your boyfriend?" Nurse Joy asked, causing Dawn to turn as red as a Charmeleon.

"No! No, we are just traveling together! I do not have a _thing_ for Paul!" Dawn was waving her hands in front of her in defense.

Nurse Joy laughed. "ah, young love," and left Dawn to being red alone.

When Dawn realized what the nurse had said, a shiver ran down her back. _'love'_ Dawn thought. _'I hope not'_

Dawn stomped her foot. "what am I doing! I can't be standing around doing nothing! I have a to-do list!"

this was her list that ran through her mind as she stomped through the center...

1). find Paul

2). kill Paul for leaving her

3). torture Paul for leaving her

4). buy something for Pachirisu... with Paul's money

5). enjoy spending Paul's money for useless things like makeup, dresses, shinny stuff... oh yeah!

6). call May to tell that she made it safely... and talk about how she messed with Paul!

_'yeah, this is gonna be fun!'_

_**Paul**_

After Dawn was in a conversation with Nurse Joy, Paul left her. Why did he leave her? It was the same answer every time...

He got bored.

Paul walked into the store next to the Pokemon center. It was filled with crazy things like, broken guitars said to have been broken by famous people, blood juice (don't ask), shirts with band names on it, and... what looked like heads on sticks that had wrappers on it that said 'candy heads'... he stayed away from them.

The store was called '_Drama'._ Paul walked around, not touching anything like the crazed girls around him were. They all seemed to be in love with something that was on the magazines. Paul saw a girl at the checkout counter with it, and got a better look.

The tittle was _'Coordinators Today!' _Paul rolled his eyes. He should have known. But it was the picture that caught his eyes. He grabbed one of the magazine and tossed it on the counter. As the girl started to ring it up, and giving Paul seriously flirty looks, Paul saw a bracelet on display. At the same time, the doors to '_Drama'_ opened.

"Paul!" her scream caused all the girls to stop in their tracks.

Paul, thinking quickly, grabbed the bracelet for the girl to ring up as well. Dawn would have to run to the back of the store to find him, he had plenty of time.

"Paul! Where are you!" her yell was louder, which caused Paul to snatch the items away from the check-out girl's hand. He quickly rolled the magazine up and used the bracelet to keep it in place by tying it around the magazine. It was then Dawn's hand gripped his shoulder and turned him around.

"Paul! I can't believe you just left me like that! What if something happened? Your an idiot and you're gonna-"

Paul shoved the magazine in her face. "well, next time I wont get you something then,"

Dawn's hand went up to grab it. "w-what is it?"she asked curiously. her hand almost touched it but Paul pulled it away.

"You made it clear you didn't want it," Paul smirked evilly, then reached his hand as high as he could make it go. "if you want it, jump for it,"

Dawn gasped. Her cheeks got red with possible anger, and she started to jump. Being at different heights, it was impossible for Dawn to reach the magazine. Dawn all-of-a-sudden jumped on Paul's foot, and she used the boost, and the fact that Paul's flinching made his arm go down more, she grabbed it.

"cheater," Paul mumbled.

"get over it," Dawn returned as she studied what was in her hand. Her eyes got wide as she pulled off the bracelet and held it up.

Let's just say, Paul knew he had good taste. The bracelet was a silver charm, chain bracelet. It already had three charms on it. One was a flower, most likely a rose by the red color of the charm. Another was a blue lightning bolt, he figured it could be for Pachirisu's electric attacks. The last was a pink heart, with and arrow going through it, the part the arrow had pierced had red in it, like it was bleeding.

Paul could tell she absolutely loved it. She turned to thank him when the magazine unfolded. One look at the picture had her screaming.

On the cover of the magazine, was a picture of Dawn. It was when she was at the Grand festival, and fighting Zoey in the final round. She had on a simply white dress, like what she wore at the poke stylist competition. And it was her Pokemon, Buneary, who took the stage. Around her image other Coordinators images were placed. After taking several deep breaths, Dawn pointed at the picture, breathlessly saying. "that's me! And I didn't even win! Zoey did!" she took a few more breaths before she spoke again, she pointed to a different picture. "that is my friend, May. And over here," she pointed to another. "is her friend Drew. Everyone loves him. He has fan girls, and they think he is the hottest thing in the world. That is Harley, and Sola-someone, and that's-"

"The main picture is of you," Paul pointed out, causing Dawn to blush.

"okay," she whispered. "let's get out of here, people are staring," it was then Paul realized the crowd around them. "no need to worry," Dawn smiled. Paul nodded and started to follow Dawn out when--

"it's DAWN! Dawn! Can I get your autograph! Please!" the crowed started to mob Dawn. Paul was pushed out of the mob, and away from Dawn. He could hear Dawn screaming for help from inside.

Paul shoved his way through the crowd, Bumping into some pretty odd people on the way. He got to Dawn, who was almost squished by two fat fans, grabbed her arm, and ran like hell.

_**~~Later~~**_

_**Dawn**_

It was the craziest thing. One moment she and Paul were running for there life's, the next, they were hiding in an ally on the other side of town. Both of them out of breath and leaning against the buildings walls.

What Dawn noticed the most, was how close the buildings were close together. It was barely able to be called an ally. The only way she realized that was the fact that she was leaning on one building and Paul was on the other, and their knees were touching.

Dawn took heavy breaths, and leaned forward. She rested her hands on her knees and leaned on them. Her head was extremely close to Paul's body. Her head was level with Paul's stomach, which made her blush, but her face was already so red, no one could tell. No one being Paul, of course.

Dawn watched Paul slide down the side of the building and sit on the ground. Breathing heavily, he said to her. "sit down, just in case they come by. If they do, they won't see you because of the trash cans," he pointed to the trash cans they jumped to get to where they were. Dawn sighed as she slid down the side of the building she was leaning on just like Paul did.

After five seconds, she didn't care. She was tired and about to pass out anyway. She used Paul's lap as a pillow and laid down in, what she decided wouldn't even be called an ally. Paul didn't move when she did it. He didn't complain, he just sat there, and breathed. Dawn's eye's closed and the sound of his breathing helped her fall asleep...

_**~~Even Later~~**_

Dawn turned in her bed and sat up. How did she get here?

Paul walked through the door, holding something bundled up. He placed the bundle on the edge of Dawn's bed and left the room. Dawn stretched, yawned, and looked at the bundle to find Pachirisu, sleeping peacefully.

Dawn picked up Pachirisu and held her Pokemon in her arms like a new born baby. Dawn laughed at the thought, for she would be the mother, Pachirisu would be the baby, and Paul was the nurse! It only made since, he did give the baby to it's mother.

_'well, he could be the father'_ Dawn shook the thought away from her head. Thinking like that made people fall in love, and she didn't want to do that any time soon.

Truthfully, she hated love. Ha, that sounds silly, but it's true. Her mom had always said that she and her father were in _love. _Well, it wasn't love that led her dad to leave them, was it? After that, anything about love was hated by Dawn. Dawn had let up on it a little. She wasn't afraid of crushes or someone liking her. She just never let anyone say that they loved her. Kenny almost said it, once. She stopped him before they could ruin their friendship, because if he said it, she would run away from him...

Conway almost said it too. But Ash had walked in on him saying it. Dawn had thanked Ash a thousand times after Conway left. She even told Ash about the love thing. He had her back ever since.

But the thing about love, is that you can't stop it. Dawn got to close to Ash. She almost kissed him once. He stopped her, which broke her heart, but she thanked him afterward. Dawn still felt the draw towards Ash, but nothing would ever happen.

Paul... he was traveling with her now. She hated the thought of falling in love with him! She liked him, and that was a problem... But she knew if she tried to hate him, she would be just like him. He had an attitude problem that needed to be fixed. Even though she hadn't seen it, yet. At least not on this journey. But, hey, it had just began. Who knows what will come around the corner?

"knock knock!" a cheery voice echoed from the open door. Speaking of around the corner...

"May!" Dawn cried out. May nodded a few hundred times before she pounced on top of Dawn.

Another knock echoed from the door. "either I went to heaven or I'm interrupting something," his cocky voice was something Dawn could pick out of any crowd.

"Drew! Get out!" May threw a pillow, but it was easily side-stepped. But because of his side-stepping-ness, the Pillow hit Paul square in the face. Drew had a laughing fit as May started to apologize. Paul paid no attention to them.

"Pachirisu is healed. We are leaving soon," as he talked, he went to the bunk that was next to Dawn. Dawn held Pachirisu close to her. She looked down at Pachirisu, and smiled at the peaceful sleeping face.

Dawn lifted her head. "why do we have to leave so soon?"

"Soon?" Paul asked without emotion. He had raised an eyebrow at Dawn. "you were asleep for three days,"

"what!" Dawn screamed. She quickly looked down to see if she disturbed Pachirisu. It was still sound asleep.

"it's true," May said, handing Dawn her Pokedex. Dawn looked at the date and gasped. She _had_ spent three days asleep. "Paul called me. She said he found your address book," Dawn gave a quick glare at Paul. Her address book was right next to her _diary. _Paul didn't make eye contact. "he knew you were going to be out for some time. He asked if I would come so you could see me when you woke!" May smiled brightly.

Drew flipped his hair out of his eyes. "and of course, I just had to follow along. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't escort May here myself?"

"a good friend," May glared at Drew. He shook his head.

"May, May, May, everyone _knows_ that you wouldn't last a second _alone_ in the wild. Your poor skinny self would _parish_ before you had a chance," Drew was giving dramatic hand motions and dragging on words. He knew the correct formula to piss off May.

"i can to! I can live in the wild! I've done it before!"

"in your backyard,"

"i traveled all around Hoenn! I know where everything is! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"who said you were?"

"you're implying it!"

"i believe you have mistaken me, May-"

"i haven't mistaken crap!"

"now you are bringing crap into this? What did crap do to you?"

"Drew!"

"May!"

"Shut the hell up! I put up with you two for three days! It's driven me crazy!" if you couldn't tell how angry Paul was by his voice, you could see it on his face. It scared Dawn more than anything... except love.

"you both are full of crap! You're both snobby, spoiled brats that like to show off how 'perfect' your Pokemon look! Opinions matter, and that's how contests are not fair. I'd like to see one of you keep up in a gym battle. Neither of you would win!"

May and Drew were standing next to each other, looking very guilty. Dawn didn't like how Paul talk to her friends.

"i want to stay in Littleroot for a while," Dawn said in a stern voice. She said it to get Paul mad, but she couldn't tell if it worked.

Paul rolled his eyes. "whatever. Do whatever you want. I don't care if a _mob _runs after you or not. This time, you won't have _me_ to save you," with his look of anger, he left the room. Slamming the door shut on the way out. Maybe it did work?

May looked at Dawn. "Mob?" she asked.

Dawn smiled brightly. She looked at the bedside table and picked up the magazine. As she reached, she realized she was still wearing the bracelet Paul had got her. She bit her lip. _'he really is so sweet. Why is it he only acts... like he did just now, only when other people are around? With Conway, he acted like an ass. But when he was just around me...' _Dawn's mind wandered around and around. She looked and realized she was keeping May waiting. Dawn handed her the magazine with a smile.

"What's this?" May asked as she reached for the magazine. As she grasped it in her hand, Drew snatched it away from her.

"thank you," he said, holding the magazine away from May's reach as he read it. He chuckled. "i made the front page, again," he said it like it was obvious.

May huffed. "why would Dawn be so happy about _you_," she finally snatched back the Magazine and just barely scanned the cover before she was screaming. "Oh my gosh! Dawn! You made the cover of '_Coordinators Today!'," _she squealed.

"so did we," Drew mumbled. May elbowed him and he grunted. "Congratz," he said as he rubbed his stomach and glared at May.

"you made it, too, May," Dawn said, pointing to May's picture on the side of the page, just under Drew's.

She nodded. "i was on a magazine before. But _you_ got on '_Coordinators Today!' _the_ first _time! It is the most popular one there is! And it calls you 'simply dazzling' and 'a true star'. You got Harley to say 'she's not bad'! And a comment from Wallis saying 'I knew she was a special one from the moment I met her. I'm absolutely shocked that she did not win, but she was close'! And what about that mob?" May was talking in an absolute rush of words. He question came out accusingly.

"Um... I started screaming when Paul showed me the picture. It drawed a lot of attention. And someone recognized me and I was almost squish by these fat people and-"

"and Paul saved you," Drew finished for Dawn. She nodded simply.

"aw, how sweet of him!" May said, holding the magazine to her heart. Drew made a gagging motion.

"y-yeah," Dawn muttered. She held her wrist up to her mouth, trying to get May to notice her bracelet.

It worked.

May gasped. "what. is. That!" she screamed, grabbing Dawn's wrist and jerking it towards her.

May studied the silver bracelet. Drew looked over her shoulder and whistled. "a sterling silver chain, nice. Looks expensive. How could you afford it?"

Dawn gawked at her wrist. '_Expensive! Bu-but!'_

May giggled. "she didn't. This has Paul all over it!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you, Dawn! You guys must be in love!"

without warning, Dawn let out a scream of shock, Jumped up, woke Pachirisu up, scared everyone half to death, and ran out of the room. That was the one thing she wished that hadn't had happened. May, her friend, saying that her and Paul were in love. Now it was like it was set in stone...

Dawn ran into Paul as she ran through the center, screaming. The next thing she knew, Paul had slapped her. She looked around.

Paul had a tight grip on her wrists and was so close to her face she could have puked. Paul still looked pissed. She could tell he was thinking _'at least she had stopped screaming'_. She could tell she was white as a ghost, and panting. Her legs wouldn't move a bit. She was frozen.

Paul started talking. He sounded like his normal, pissy self. "what happened? You see a ghost? You look like one,"

if that was his humor, it didn't help Dawn.

"i-i over reacted to what May said," she prayed that he wouldn't ask. Luckily, he didn't. But that confused Dawn. Why didn't he ask? It was like he already knew...

_'hm...' _

Paul forced Dawns legs to move, taking her back to her room. May and Drew ran up to them, asking what was wrong and why did she do that. Dawn didn't say anything, and let Paul do the talking. She didn't hear what he said. She didn't care.

Every thought flew away as Pachirisu jumped into Dawn's arms. Dawn squealed and kissed Pachirisu over and over as she cradled her baby. She heard Drew say, "we are leaving tomorrow afternoon. That way you girls can shop and crap. Us guys will be doing stuff that really matter,"

May chimed in. "like gardening with Roserade?"

"ha-ha, very funny," Drew said unenthusiastic.

"I'm good with tomorrow," Dawn said. Paul nodded. May giggled.

"I'm sleeping in here! Paul can go to my room and hang out with Drew, we have a sleepover tonight, Dawn! They are showing a movie in the cafeteria, girls only!" May giggled louder.

"why do I have to give up my room?" Paul asked, still sounding like the guy that Dawn wished would change! _'why can't he act better! Like, kinda, before they showed up!' _Dawn sighed.

May rolled her eyes. "because when we come back from the movie, we need the room to ourselves. Do you not know what a _sleepover _is? Gosh, boys," May huffed.

Both Paul and Drew rolled their eyes. Paul grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "whatever, I'll leave to give you girls some time to make-out after your chick-flick,"

Drew laughed. "good one, Paul!"

Dawn gasped. "what! I'm gonna kill you! Pachirisu, Super fang!" Pachirisu jumped up, and spun head-over-heals at Paul with a pointed, long, sharp fang.

Lucky for him, he slammed the door right before impact.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paul**_

He heard Pachirisu hit the door with a loud _BANG! _He thought it was funny, but he showed no emotion.

He saw Dawn's face when May said that he found her Address book. He knew why. When he pulled it out, her diary fell out of her bag. He was so tempted to open it and find out if what Conway said was _really_ true. But he thought of the consequences and decides it wasn't all that good of an idea.

Calling May _had_ been his idea, but he didn't expect to see Drew. Paul knew Drew liked him, but he didn't understand why. Paul thought he could have been gay... but then he saw the way he looked at May when no one, or so Drew thought, was looking. Drew was laughing next to him.

"how do you come up with that kind of shi-"

"don't say it," Paul snapped, then looked away too fast for Drew to see his blush.

"why not?" Drew rose an eyebrow.

_'because Dawn thinks it's a bad word...'_

"because I'm tired of your crap," Paul said instead.

"oh sure, you can say crap but I can't say-"

"hello boys," Nurse Joy said as she walked around the corner, causing Drew to stiffen up like a board.

"h-hello, Nurse Joy," he stuttered at her, obviously feeling embarrassed.

Nurse joy bowed slightly and continued walking. Drew let out a sigh. "that was too fucking close," he said, wiping his forehead.

"told you you shouldn't say it," Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

Drew made a shooing motion with his hand. "yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know,"

"you like May," Paul said as he opened the door to the room he would be sharing with Drew that night.

Paul didn't see Drew's face, But after a while he finally said. "i said something I didn't know..."

_**Dawn**_

Dawn sighed as she rested her head in her hands. "why?"

"because, i-i," May stuttered, blushing heavily.

"Why him! Why Drew! He's a player! He has fan girls!"

"you think I don't know that!" May yelled at Dawn. She sighed to calm herself down. "on the way out of Petalburg, Drew heard something sneaking around, we turned around and, Oh my gosh! The next thing I knew, Drew grabbed my hand and yelled 'RUN!' we _ran _here, Dawn,"

"Nice," Dawn tried, and failed, to hide her smile.

"NOT NICE!" May yelled. "we ran here from Petalburg! When we tried to make camp for a night, we were raided of our stuff! We spent the whole night running here!"

Dawn giggled. "i meant nice because he grabbed your hand," Dawn winked at May, causing May to blush more.

May sat down on what used to be Paul's Bed. She looked like she was staring at nothing. She finally said. "sometimes I think if I tell him, he'll treat me like one of his fan girls. He won't treat me like he does now. I like the way he teases me in front of everyone. Ash and Brock said it was a way of guys telling _everyone _that they like the girl. And when it gets to be just me and Drew, I don't know, sparks fly or something. I just feel like... like I'm alive. Sure, we weren't alone when he grabbed my hand, but I think he was trying to protect me..." May was smiling at nothing, just staring off into space with an in-love smile on her face. Dawn's stomach clinched.

"Uh, yeah..." Dawn started to scratch the back of her head.

May looked at her. "when Paul Said 'mob' and something about saving you, I thought, 'oh, so cool! Dawn is like me!' but when I suggested you were in love... you ran off?" May looked at Dawn, expecting an answer that will never leave Dawn's lips.

"May, think about it. Me and _Paul? _We are total opposites," she said it like she was disappointed by it, and she was. She had to admit it to herself... or else she would bottle it inside and actually fall for him.

"Dawn, opposites attract! Look at me and Drew,"

"you and Drew fight all the time," Dawn pointed out, causing May to look bummed. Dawn waved her hands in front of her. "hey, no need to worry! Listen, how about we get ready for that movie? What is playing?"

May smiled. "Butterfree season,"

Dawn gasped. "that's the movie about those Butterfree make people fall in love!"

May got excited. "yeah! I heard that the people that fall in love were trying to capture the Butterfrees for the black market, um thingy. They saw that, how when they caught the Butterfree, and put them into different cages, they sang out to each other,"

Dawn stood up. "and then, after being shipped to different regions, they break loose! And fly over the sea to find each other! The guy follows the boy Butterfree, and the girl tries to find the girl Butterfree! The Butterfree meet up at the place they were caught, and started from where they left off! Like they were never apart!"

May jumped up as well. "and then the people see each other, and realized how long they've been apart and how much they missed each other! I _love _that movie! And, did you know, it's based on a true story! The people that fell in love turned the black market into officer Jenny! And the Black market was shut down!"

"really? So cool!" Dawn screamed. "what do I wear? What do I wear!"

"P-J's" May said. "the cutest you got. Wouldn't want to run into boy's on the way," both girls were giggling as they got ready.

"hey May?" Dawn asked as she picked out something blue.

"yeah?" May said, looking between reds and pinks.

"what did the two Butterfree have that the others didn't?" Dawn asked.

"something about, um, one of the Butterfree was identifiable by a handkerchief around it's neck. It turns out, people form some organization wanted that Butterfree. It was something about how it belonged to some trainer before it was let loose because of it's love for the other Butterfree. The trainer let the Butterfree go because it fell in love with the other, had to go over seas/ That Butterfree that it loved, was a Pink Butterfree," May explained as they got dressed.

"that's so cool!" Dawn said as they started to exit the room. May had on a tank-top with a Skitty on it, with a pair of pink shorts. Dawn had on what seemed to be a strapless top, with a skirt-like bottom, both her favorite color, Blue. They walked over to the Cafeteria giggling the whole time.

Even though Dawn was panicking inside.

_**Paul**_

"so, you like her, but she doesn't like you?" Paul asked, though he didn't care. He could tell Drew needed to let it out, though. And, sadly, he was turning into his friend.

"does it look like it? Have you seen May giving _me_ flirty looks? Huh?" he practically yelled it at Paul, though Paul was not affected by his voice.

Paul sighed. "i haven't been looking at May much, so no,"

Drew sighed. "yeah, you're too in love with Dawn to notice May," Drew said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Paul blushed, but hid it by turning around. "what is up with you and May? You're both obsessed with love. May practically cornered me, and now you are saying I love Dawn. Well, here's a 'shock', I don't love her,"

Drew laughed out loud. "yeah right! She showed us the bracelet you got her!" Paul thought. _'she makes it really hard to keep this secret' _as Drew continued. "that thing was real Sterling silver! You can't say you don't love her after that!"

Paul smirked to himself. _'yeah, if only it were that simple' _instead he said. "i bought it because she was going to kill me. I ditched her while she was talking to nurse Joy, and it pissed her the fuck off. I showed her the magazine, gave her the bracelet, said a few nice words and ta-da," he rolled his eyes. "girls are easy to find out,"

Drew laughed. "you just cracked the system! Ha, wanna crash their party?" Paul had a feeling that Drew already knew the answer.

"Duh,"

_**Dawn**_

Dawn and May left the cafeteria with teary eyes. "that was so sweet!" May blew her nose into a handkerchief that was handed out in honor of the male Butterfree.

"yeah," Dawn said, wiping her eyes on hers. She was only pretending to cry. The movie was great, the graphic's were awesome, and the plot was cute, but every time it said love, Dawn had a tear. May thought she was a sucker for chick-flicks, but the way it was said caused Dawn to cry of fear...

_'how can they be so sure it would work out? How could they know for sure that they wouldn't betray each other? How could they trust love?' _Dawn thought. She felt like she could see right through their plan, like she could she the wheels in their heads turning. They were together to get each others stuff, money, sex, anything! Then they would throw it all away when the baby got there...

Just like her dad.

Her dad said he loved her mom. Her mom believed him, because she 'loved' him as well. They went on fancy dates and darling little boat rides. When Dawn was born, her dad... just left. She never got to see him. Her mother cried a lot when, at school, the father/daughter dances were going on. She said that Dawn had missed out on so much, because her father had left them.

When Dawn got old enough, she wouldn't let her mom put make-up on her for _boys. _It was only on independent girl stuff she wore make-up. She wore dresses and skirts and dressed up like a queen when things went on at Twinleaf town, but she never did it for a boy. Her father leaving her had made her independent, and she didn't want a boy in her life. Sure, she could have guy-friends, but never boyfriends. She would let anyone but family say that they loved her.

Her thoughts were torn away when she saw the two Boy's standing outside their door. She and May gulped and what might be in the Cooler that they had. They looked at each other and both thought the same thing...

_'crap!'_

here is what Dawn knew was going to happen--

1). someone was going to find out her secret

2). May was going to be cornered by Drew

3). Dawn was going to be tricked into something

4). whatever was in the cooler was for May and Dawn... not good.

5). she was not going to remember anything in the morning...

_**Paul**_

They got there Just after Paul and Drew. The girls looked afraid... and they should be. Drew had a fake I.D. And Paul had the hook-up. Which meant that night was going to be very long and very interesting...

"Guys?" Dawn asked. "whatcha' doin'?"

Drew said nothing, he just kicked the door behind him and it opened. He motioned for the girls to enter first, which they did, stupidly. Drew smirked at Paul and Paul, for once, smirked back. They both entered, and locked the door behind them.

"Drew," May stated. Drew was still silent as he sat down the cooler. He walked up to May, making her back up into the dark corner of the room. Her back was strait on the cold wall and her palms faced it, placed flat against the wall as well. Drew had his hands on the wall, both sides of May's face, and got dangerously close to her.

"surprise," Drew whispered to her, making Paul chuckle, almost sounding evil as May's face changed to her favorite color, red.

"y-you mean," May stuttered. Drew let out a dirty laugh that seemed to send a shock down Dawns spine. May gave Dawn a '_help me!' _look, But Dawn was in a situation of her own.

"It's not rape if I yell surprise, right?" he grabbed May's arms and made sure they were pinned to the wall, as his face dove down to her neck, making May squeal.

Paul knew what he was doing was stupid, but he hid that fact with the illusion of him being drunk. Yes, it was beer In the cooler. He opened it when Drew started to walk near May. He had out his beer, and took a sip that looked like a gulp, part of his illusion.

Dawn gulped as he made his way towards her. He got so close she fell back to the bed to get away. She crawled back but Paul just kept following. He had her pinned to the wall as well, her body under his, nothing touching, creating another illusion that he could go down on her at any time he wanted to. He was even considering doing it, just making a move she couldn't refuse.

He was the boss, and she would do what he wanted her to do.

Paul held his hand to Dawns face, tracing her jawline with the back of his fingers, creating a shiver down her back. Paul loved that shiver. It caused him to get even closer to her, making her stiffen. His hands cradled her face, it seemed almost lovingly, which must have caused Dawn to freak.

She pushed Paul away, or tried to, anyway. But he only got closer to her. Loving, when he actually touched her with his body, how she fit under him. Dawn was shaking. Paul was loving it. She seemed about to cry, and that was the only thing that made him stop. He didn't want to give a bad impression, which seemed silly because of what he had done. He pulled away from her completely and started to laugh.

All of that had happened before May squealed.

Drew pulled away before his lips could touch her. May looked like she was going to faint. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to sit on the bed. He sat on the floor and Paul sat across from him, also on the floor.

"you guys actually thought we were gonna-" Drew was laughing so hard he almost snorted, almost. Paul couldn't help his smirk. He only smirked because he really _was _going to try to kiss Dawn. To bad what Conway said was true...

she really hated love.

"t-that was a joke?" Dawn's voice cracked, and tears did fall. It caused May to gasp and run to her, wrapping her arm around her and swaying side to side to calm her down. She gave death glares to Paul the whole time.

"don't worry, you'll forgive us. Paul is drunk, as you can see. I am drunk to... hic!" Drew blushed when he hic-uped. "so, um, yeah, we got something for you,"

As Drew said it, Paul pulled it out. Two glasses of Strawberry Daiquiri, two _big _glasses of Strawberry Daiquiri. May's eyes got wide and snatched them. She handed one to Dawn but she shook her head.

May smiled. "they are smoothies, Dawn," she giggled as she drank from the straw.

Paul rose an eyebrow. _'Drew was right, she is dumb. She did think it was a strawberry smoothie, her favorite kind of smoothie'_

Dawn grabbed the drink and drank it. practically gulped it down. When the glass left her face, she looked high. "that was _not _a smoothie!" she stuck her finger in the glass and took it out and sucked on it. "but that was a good trick, and it was awesome!"

Drew was laughing as he pulled out more drinks. Paul settled for the regular beer, and so did Drew. But Drew handed the girls Corona and Dr. Pepper. They did the only thing they could do, they mixed it.

May surprised Paul by being a responsible drinker. More Dr. Pepper than beer.

Dawn surprised Paul by being the farthest thing from a responsible drinker. More Beer than Dr. Pepper.

May drank a full bottle and slammed it on the floor, "hit me!" Drew picked up another Beer and tossed it to her.

Dawn, on the other hand, started to sing. "HIT ME, BABY, ONE MORE TIME!"

"one more?" Drew asked. "this is your fifth!"

"WE! ARE THE CHAMPOINS! MY FRIENDS!" Dawn screamed. Paul joined in on the chorus, but not as loud. "AND I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING! TO THE END! WEEEEEEE AREEEEEE THEEEEE CHAMPIONSSSSSS! WE! ARE! THE! CHAMPIONS! YOU ARE THE LOSER! CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAPIONS! OF THE WORLD !" Dawn & Paul screamed it and Drew and may cracked up laughing. During the middle they had wrapped their arms around each other and started swaying side to side, both with beer in their hands. When they were done, they looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

Halfway through the booze, Drew had an idea. He grabbed one of Dawn's many empty bottles of Corona, and spun it. "who ever it lands on, I have to kiss her. Or whoever it lands closest to, whatever! whoever is not Paul," he hic-uped again and didn't even try to hide his blush that time. The bottle spun around until it landed...

it landed right on Dawn. Her eyes got wide as Drew stood up and stumble over to her. He tripped on his own feet and fell on her lap. "crap!" he said, struggling to stand up.

"don't kiss me!" Dawn pleaded.

Drew shook his head. "I'm not a lair,"

"you can be this once!" Dawn said.

He leaned forward to kiss her. Paul noticed she was about to scream. _'hell. no. not my girl!' _With the anger he already had for Drew trying to kiss her he tackled Drew to the floor. Drew was laughing as he hit the floor. Paul stood up and helped half-Drunk Drew off the floor. He knew Drew wasn't going to make it seem like he was an idiot, even though he was.

"got you, Dawn," he slurred as he stumbled back to his spot. "but this time, Paul is-hic-doing it for real,"

"fuck-hic-you," Paul said, chugging the last of his beer. He tossed it behind him and grabbed another.

"that is-hic!-not a nice word, Paully pocket," Dawn giggled like a mad man.

"what?" Paul slurred. "what did you call me?"

"Paully holly," Dawn sang. "lost his dolly,"

"no I haven't," Paul said without using his brain, for it had shut down and he lost all control. "I'm looking right at her," he gulped his beer. "and she's so _hot_ when she's drunk,"

May's eyes got wide. She looked down at the bottle. "i-i can spin for Paul,"

May spun the bottle and it, again, landed on Dawn. She didn't seem to notice. She didn't even notice Paul stand up and sit next to her. She probably didn't even feel his lips on hers, or how it fit so perfectly. She probably didn't see Drew and May leave with smiles at their friends. Nope, she saw nothing. She had closed her eyes and went to a happy place. A place where she believed in love, and kissing Paul wasn't the worst thing that ever happened in her life...

_**the next day**_

_**Dawn**_

talk.

About.

Hangovers.

Dawn felt horrible. She squirmed in her bed and wrapped her arms around the big pillow at her side. As she sighed, she tried to remember what had happened last night. All she remembered was a dream... she had not feared love, and everything turned out okay... it was the worst nightmare of her life. Mostly because she fell for someone she cared about... Paul.

Wait, speaking of Paul... where was he? And... when did Dawn get a giant pillow? That moves like it is breathing... and rubs her back with little circ-

"O.M.G.!" Dawn yelled as she jumped away from the bunk. Paul opened his eyes and sat strait up, hitting his head on the bunk above.

"Ow," Paul mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"what happened last night!" Dawn yelled at him. "why were we sleeping together!"

Paul's blush freaked her out more than she wanted. But his face changed as he turned his head away to hide the blush, turning angry. "it wasn't like we were _sleeping _together. We just fell asleep like that,"

"okay, why were we in the same bed!" she screamed.

Paul turned to her with an angry face. "i don't know, I have a hangover!" he yelled. It caused Dawn to shut up. _'hangover'_ it was obvious then. She looked down at her outfit, her shirt was turned around, but that could have happened in her sleep because it was sleeveless. And she wore a sleeveless because she thought that the guy's weren't gonna show up on them.

'_Looks like they did' _she saw the bottle on the floor, pointing to the bed. It made her gulp. It meant spin the bottle was played...

"crap," Dawn said. She backed as far away from Paul as far away as she could. Her headache bugged the crap out of her. She did what was only logical. "nothing happened. If Drew or May asks, nothing happened," she turned and got under her blanket, and fell asleep. But it only led to a dream... a dream that she promised Paul something that would kill to even try...

_**Paul**_

_'nice to know I matter to you'_ Paul thought sarcasticly. He rolled his eyes and got dressed, not caring if Dawn woke up and saw him. Yes, not only did he take off his pants, but his underwear, too. If she looked, that was her problem, not his. He wasn't mad about just anything, though.

He was mad because what really happened last night was amazing. He wanted to tell the world, but what Dawn had said prevented him for saying it. Even though he had kissed the most amazing girl in the world, it didn't matter.

He and Dawn had kissed. Not 'hot-make-out-scene' kind of kiss. It was one of those 'I-found-my-true-love' kind of kiss. they had fit together so perfectly, nothing had mattered to him. He could kiss her his whole life. He could stop his rebel attitude and be normal. He could give up Pokemon. He could be nice to Ash. He could live on just her kisses. He could give up his life, for hers.

But she didn't remember. She didn't remember him telling her, as he kissed her, that he knew her secret. That he would help her through it. That he would be there for her. That he would punch Conway in his big-headed face, for her, and partly for him. Conway wanted Dawn in a way that made him sick. Who was sick? Conway was sick, and that made Paul sick. Simple as that. But she didn't remember anything that happened! Nothing! Not even her saying that she loved him...

She didn't even remember agreeing to him. She didn't remember agreeing she would try... that she would try to give love a try...

For him...

**_Author's note; _i hope everyone liked this chapter! we (monkeylady365 & Ivydew151 aka, RikaMae!) try very hard to give storys with at least one chapter that is meant for laughs. we have no idea if you will laugh or not, it depends on your sence of humor, but we hope you like it. and we also give the people what they want! someone wanted to know the story behind all the afraid of love stuff, we gave, um, something! P.S. thank you very much for reviewing! your reviews are what determined if we should continue the story or not.**

**thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dawn**_

Dawn woke up from what she thought was a dream. She rubbed her eyes and thought about it...

_**Dawn POV**_

"_i love you," I said the words without thinking. It's not like it mattered, anyway. It was just a dream. _

"_i-i," he stuttered on my lips. "i can't say It, Dawn,"_

_I looked at him with hurt eyes, wondering why he couldn't say it, just like Ash... Was it because he was to manly? Because he wasn't the type to say it? Or was he afraid to say it? That would be ironic, because** I** was the one who was afraid to say it._

"_well, why not?" I asked, truly curious. After all this, after everything we were doing now, why couldn't he say it?_

_His lips were no longer on mine, no longer kissing with passion or love. His face turned away from me. His face had the mask of no emotion that he wore most of the time, mixed with the boredom of life. I pushed on his chest, making him lie on his back, on the bed, as I climbed on top of him. I kissed him again, and when I pulled back he sighed. "you're... you're afraid of love, Dawn. I heard it from Conway, and it was proved when I touched you before,"_

_what he said shocked me. He couldn't say it because he was afraid of my reaction? He was afraid that I would run away, screaming like an idiot, like before? He was afraid it would ruin our-_

_he was afraid to ruin our friendship. He was afraid that if he said it, I would never talk to him again. He was afraid I would leave him..._

"_Paul," I told him. "if it was for you, I would do anything. I would give this love stuff a try," I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him or not. "i told Ash. And we had spent so much time together afterward, I thought I loved him. I tried to kiss him, he shoved me away, and my heart broke. But I after a few days of staying away from him, I realized he did it for me, that, what he was doing was making sure I didn't put myself in a situation that would practically kill me. So I thanked him," I sighed. "but that made me hate love more. Why did he turn me away? Why didn't he let me give it a try?"_

"_because Ash plays by the book. He takes a path instead of cutting through a forest. He doesn't take shortcuts. He did what you told him to do," Paul said, which was making me start to cry. I looked down, not meeting his eyes. If only I didn't tell Ash, we could be together... "but I'm not like that," Paul said, making my head shot up. His hand held the side of my face, and his thumb traced my jawline. "Dawn, if you're willing to try, then try. And if you want me to keep the secret, sure, I'll keep it, but you have to promise me you'll **try**,"_

_the tears left my eyes as I nodded. I went back down and kissed him again."of course, Paul. I love you,"_

"_I... love you, too, Dawn,"_

_**Dawn**_

her heart was beating fast and her eyes were tearing up again. After Paul said he loved her, he promised her more things. The one that standed out most was punching Conway. She giggled at the thought of Conway being knocked off the side of a building because he gave her a _look._

But it made a shiver go down her back. _'I said that?' _she asked herself. She shook her head. _'it was only a dream' _

But even Dawn knew it felt more than that. She decided she would tell May, and see what she thought. Dawn picked up her bag and her diary fell out. She gulped and picked it up, because it wasn't on the top _before_. She remembered it being at the bottom of her bag when they left for the movie. It made her flinch at the thought of Paul reading it...

but it was still locked. It wasn't forced open with a paperclip or anything. She grabbed the key that was around her neck and opened it. She then realized she had written in it again.

"_Day 4 of Hoenn--_

_Dear diary,_

_GUESS WHAT! I decided, what the heck! I'm gonna give love a try! And not with just anyone, no! With Paul! He made me promise! I have a feeling I'm not going to remember in the morning, tho, so I'm writing this now! Paul fell asleep, he looks so cute sleeping! I am going to sleep next to him. It might make me remember on the spot when I wake up. I really hope that if I don't remember, that I'll look at this right away. Since Paul is asleep, he can't tell me (if I don't remember) to check in here. I hope I don't make him feel bad when I wake up. I wish I could leave a note somewhere but I'm afraid may or Drew will walk in and see it. I'm just gonna rely on you, dairy!"_

"Crap," Dawn muttered. She dropped her diary and began to get ready. When she was finally done, finding Paul was her goal. She ran down the hall to May's room, gave three big knocks, and walked right in.

when she saw who was in there, she blushed. May and Drew were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and talking to Paul. When Dawn made eye contact with Paul, he turned away. _'crap!'_

"Dawn?" Drew asked. "Paul said nothing happened last night, but I remember you guys kissing when May and I left!"

Dawn blushed more. "i guess nothing happened... or thought nothing did. When I woke up, I didn't _remember," _Dawn tried very hard to get it into Paul's big stubborn head. He made no indecation of realization. Dawn sighed. "but I read my diary and found out we did kiss," Paul did look at her that time, but no emotion came from him.

"so... did you like it," May giggled loudly.

Dawn blushed. Her eyes went to Paul's and she blushed more. "well," Dawn mumbled. "it was my... first kiss,"

May gave out a loud, girlly high-pitched scream. "Oh my gosh, Dawn! That's awesome! You got your first kiss! No wonder you didn't want Drew to kiss you," May winked, but Dawn payed no attention to that.

"Drew did what!" She screamed.

"i said I don't lie!" Drew yelled.

May looked at him. "but you said you were kidding," Drew blushed heavily.

"I-i was," he mumbled.

Dawn sighed. "i wish I could remember it,"

May looked back at Dawn with a big smile. "all you have to do is get Paul to kiss you again!"

fear ran through all of Dawn's body. Sure, she said she would try, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. Dawn made no movement and was a frozen, blushing, statue.

Drew let out a laugh. "yeah, kiss her again, Paul,"

Paul stood up, walked towards Dawn, but walked right passed her, and out of the room. Dawn could have just fainted.

_'if I can't get to Paul alone, I wont be able to try' _Dawn thought. she turned and watched him walk away until he was gone.

"okayyyyyy," May said. "how about we go shopping!" she said, obviously trying to break the tension...

"okay," Dawn said, trying to smile at her friend. May jumped up and grabbed Dawn's hand. they ran out of the room leaving Drew in the dust.

"got any money?" May asked as they ran through the halls of the Pokemon center.

Dawn blushed lightly. "nope,"

May laughed. "fine, we are going to have to use our girl powers to get money from the guys!" she said, like she was an evil villain. She even laughed like she was evil at the end.

Dawn let out a laugh. "your my crazy Best friend, but that's okay. I needed an insane friend," She said as they wrapped their arms around each other, laughing until they got outside. Then they foze.

"um, where are Drew and Paul?" Dawn asked first. May shrugged and they started laughing again. Until a voice cut them off.

"well, hello there, hun, who's your friend?" Dawn had no idea if it was a guy or a girl. But what she did know was that it was a freak. familliar, but a freak.

He (or she) had purple hair, and was dressed up like a Cacturne. May's face looked kinda freaked out when she looked at him (or her!). "hi, Harley," Dawn gasped as she realized who it was. It was the guy that also was on the cover of that magazine!

Dawn gave out a squeal. "hi! I'm Dawn! I've seen you on so many coordinator magazines! You're like, one of the most famous in Hoenn!" when her mouth closed, she heard two huffs from behind Harley. She leaned to the side to look around him, and both Drew and Paul had their arms crossed and were glaring at Harley. Obviously, they just came out of the Pokemon center to here what Dawn had said. She wanted to yell to them to behave, but Harley cut her off.

"why, hello there, Dawn," all-of-a-sudden she was being hugged. "any friend of May is a friend of mine!"

Dawn couldn't breath. A few reasons why--

1). he was squeezing her to death.

2). He was _way_ to close to her! (hello! love thing!)

3). The look Paul was giving was a kind of 'I'm gonna kill that bastard' look, not a look you would want to get from Paul.

4). she didn't really know if it was a boy or girl... even with what the magazine said.

When he finally pulled away, he started talking to May, like Dawn wasn't even there in the first place.

"so May, Doll, could you be a dear and tell me why you are in Littleroot?"

May gulped. "i came here just to be with my friend,"

Harley looked back at Dawn. "she lives here?"

"n-no," May said, looking more nervous. "she's here from Sinnoh, and will be traveling here, in Hoenn,"

"Alone? Dear me, I should travel with you!"

Dawn was about to say it was a good idea when Paul was next to her. "she's not alone, she's with me,"

Harley gave a glare to him. "well, there's no problem if I tag along with you, is there?"

Dawn, again, was going to say that it was great, but Paul beat her to it. "there are plenty of reasons why you can't come along, but if I told you, the girls wouldn't be able to go shopping," Pauls arm went around Dawn, causing her to blush. She looked over to see May giving Drew a 'thank you' look as he wrapped his arm around her. "come on, Dawn," Paul said as the four of them left quickly.

"what was that about?" Dawn said, not saying anything about Paul's arm being around her. she liked the way his strong arm fit on her- '_get a hold of yourself!' _Dawn then shook her head. '_no, it's okay to think that now. your giving it a try, remember' _Paul's arm pulled her a bit closer to him. '_crap! this is going to be hard!'_

"Harley is a creep," Drew finally said. "you don't want him to be around him when it's dark,"

"we learned that the hard way in Johto," May said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"oh," Dawn said. She started to laugh. "good, because I was about to say yes,"

when she said that, Paul's arm left her, kinda making her happy, kinda making her sad.

"so, let's get down to the point, boys," May said, turning to everyone. "Dawn and I need money,"

the guys looked at each other, then together said, "no,"

"aw! Come on!" Dawn said. She looked directly at Paul, and held her hands together, pleadingly. "Please, Please, Please, with a cherry on top!"

Dawn wasn't really sure, but she saw a change in Paul, but when she blinked, it was gone. "no,"

May was on her knees, in front of Drew. She screamed. "PLEASE!" she blushed lightly and she whispered. "I love you,"

Drew blushed, and got out his wallet. "fine, but I better get change back!"

May jumped up and Screamed. "yay! I love you more now!" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek before she took the money.

Dawn was blushing, and she didn't know what to do. She decided that, even if she couldn't tell Paul now, she could still try!

She leaned forward, grabbing his hand and getting very close to his face. She was blushing a lot and her breath caught. She whispered. "Please, Paul? I-i" she couldn't say it. She just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She wanted to say it. She wanted to force out the words, but she just couldn't. All-of-a-sudden, money was in her face. "fine, but only buy stuff that will help us on our journey. Food, medicine, and all that crap,"

Dawn squealed. "thank you! Thank you so much, Paully Pocket!" she snached the money and ran off with a giggling May.

She didn't even see the blush on Paul's face.

_**Paul**_

Drew started to laugh. "i think she remembers more than she realizes," He said as he started to walk along the docks.

Paul had his hands in his pocket as he walked next to Drew. he shook his head to vanish the blush. "she couldn't have remembered, there is no way. besides, she is such an airhead," _'and how could she remember that, but not the promise?' _Paul thought as he mentally sighed.

"you make it sound like you did do something!" Drew accused. Paul gave him a deadly glare. Drew scratched his head "she said she wrote it in her Diary, do you remember her writing in it?" Paul shook his head. Drew shrugged. "you must have fell asleep before that, then. why don't you try reading her diary?" Paul grunted. Drew looked at him. "i know you love her. You kissed her. You tackled me when I tried to kiss her! You were the first to move in when Harley showed up, and you wrapped your arm around her! i know thats not in order but, heck, you can't say you don't!"

"do you think I want a fag to travel with us? that is exsactly what he is," Paul glared at Drew.

"and you're traveling with her! Conway's not here, he can't say anything if you just leave her, now. what's stopping you?"

Paul stopped walking. He did nothing but stare at the ground. His mind raced with thoughts of Dawn. He noticed how he was the first to pull away when his arm was around her. He noticed her trying to give him hints about something when she was talking about her diary. Maybe she did remember? and what was she about to say before he threw the money in her face?

_**Dawn**_

Dawn did what Paul told her to do, buy stuff for the journey. But, there was still money left over and May found the cutest dress store....

"Dawn! Look at this!" she said, holding up a white dress with gold trimming. it had an old-style hat and an umbrella, with cute golden high-heels.

Dawn grabbed it. "so cute! you should so get it!"

May turned around and Gasped. "i found the perfect dress for you, Dawn!" May ran and Dawn turned around. Her eyes got very wide.

It was light blue, and it was strapless and went down to about below her knees. May shoved the dress into Dawn's face. "try it on!"

Dawn, trapped in the beauty of the dress, went to the dressing room. As she tried it on, May threw stuff over the top of the stall for her to try with the dress. A scarf, high-heels, and berets, and more than one pair of each to see what would look best.

In the end, Dawn got everything she needed for the dress. It left her down with enough money to buy make-up and a necklace to go with her new favorite bracelet.

She had no money left over.

Dawn walked back to the Pokemon center with May. Her head hung down she felt ashamed of herself. She was only supposed to buy stuff for her journey.

"cheer up Dawn. All you have to do is kiss Paul and he'll be fine," May smiled, but it just made Dawn groan. May frowned. "okay, then don't show him the dress, keep it in your bag. he'll never know," Dawn could have sworn she heard snickering in the background...

As they were about to go inside, Dawn heard her name being called. She looked over to see Paul, waiting under a tree. Dawn told May that she would see her later, and walked up to Paul _'this is it! I have to face Paul!' _she gulped as she walked up to him.

"Dawn," he said, causing Dawn to snap out of her trance. "do you really not remember anything?" his voice was stern. It made Dawn nervous. She started to think if she could really do it, if she could really tell him. She opened her mouth but it wasn't her voice she heard.

"Dawn! Hello, hun!" Harley popped up next to Paul, earning a glare from him.

"oh, hi Harley," Dawn said, nervously. her mind vaguly wondered what Drew and May went through...

"hun, I just wanted you to know that I saw you in that dress and thought you looked just like a princess! Did you get it? Or should i go back and buy it for you, because you looked just Darling, Doll!"

Dawn knew her world was about to end...

"i-i," she stuttered.

"is it in that Bag?" Harley asked, unzipping her backpack. Dawn yelped and jumped away, causing the dress to fall to the ground. Harley gasped. "oh, no no no no no, you shouldn't get that dirty! It cost you so much money-"

"what?" Paul said, giving a look to Dawn that made her flinch.

"oh, yes, that dress must have cost you all the money that you had. Don't worry, doll, you'll get that money back... someday,"

and Harley walked off like nothing.... and Dawn heard that same snickering sound as before.

"you spent. My money. On a _dress?" _Paul asked, angry radiated off of him violently.

"i- I was going to tell you-"

"i told you! Only stuff for the journey! And you didn't do what I said! you really are troublesome! you're a spoiled brat just like the others! and you spent all _my _money on a Dress that obviously is only for you! you're so annoying! you _never _think about things! and you're-"

Dawn started to cry as she yelled. "i did buy that stuff!" she wiped her eyes angerly on the back of her hand. "i bought that with the leftover money! i bought everything needed for our journey! and May said that the Dress _was _something for my journey! I'm a _coordinator_! but you're just a bastard!" she didn't give a second thought. She turned around and ran. She ran strait out of Littleroot, not caring if Paul was following or not. pushing the fact she left the dress on the ground in front of him out of her mind.

Dawn wiped her eyes and stomped through the forest. She wished that the night before didn't happen. She wanted nothing to do with Paul. He said those three words to her. he treated her just how she knew she was going to be treated. Love was nothing! Love could never be something! It's how you trick people into trusting you, then they yell at you, and take your crap and leave-

Dawn stopped walking. He had a reason for yelling at her. And she yelled back and ran off. _She _ran off... not him. and _she _was the one who spent his money...

Dawn sank to the ground and just cried. She didn't want it to happen. She wanted to just be someones friend. She never wanted a relationship. She mentally cussed herself out. It was all her fault. she became what she never wanted in her life...

She called out Pachirisu and the Pokemon automaticly ran to her side. The Pokemon comforted her as she cried on the forest floor. the only sound was of the lightly breezing trees around her, as all the Pokemon must of ran off at the sound of her crying. But a sound around her caused her to freeze. She looked up and saw a Pokemon walking from one bush to another, staring at Dawn.

"Hello?" Dawn said, wiping her eyes. The Pokemon sprang forward, using tackle. It hit Pachirisu and Dawn yelled. "don't do that!"

Dawn looked at Pachirsu, who stood up and Glared at the Pokemon. Dawn smiled. "okay, if you wanna play, we'll play. Pachirisu, attract!" just like before, Pachirisu used that attack, but the Pokemon disappeared into nothing. Dawn gasped and looked around, Pachirisu did the same. The Pokemon came back, again out of no where, and used an attack. The next thing Dawn knew, Pachirisu was confused.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn cried. The Pokemon then growled, causing Pachirisu's attack power to lower, Dawn knew that move. then, again it used Tackle and Pachirisu fell to the ground. It stood back up and Dawn called. "Discharge!" Pachirisu, who snapped out of confusion, used the attack and it, again, missed. Dawn growled. "Pachirisu, when It comes back, use superfang!" right as she said it, the Pokemon came forward. Pachirisu finally landed it's attack, knocking the Pokemon to the ground. Dawn grabbed a Pokeball from her bag and threw it.

The ball beeped once... twice... three times! Pokemon captured!

Dawn grabbed the Pokeball and smiled at it. She let out the Pokemon, who smiled at her, and brought out her Pokedex.

The monotone recorded voice said "Ralts, the feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of People using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition,"

"well," Dawn mumbled. "i wasn't being very positive then, but a disposition is different than what is being felt at a moment, right? She asked the Pokemon. It nodded and held it's arms up to her. Dawn smiled and picked up the Ralts. "well, Ralts, welcome to my team,"

Pachirisu cheered and Ralts cheered back. Dawn bit her bottom lip as she watched Ralts jump down and start playing with Pachirisu. She sighed as she sat back down and watched her Pokemon play.

It was Paul that was bugging her. She couldn't help but think about him. She had told him she loved him. How could she have possibly yell and run off? She was what she never wanted to be associated with! She was such a hypocrite. She almost started crying again when Ralts touched her knee. Dawn smiled at the Ralts and it smiled back.. Ralts and Pachirisu crawled into Dawns lap and cuddled with her, making Dawn forget all her worries.

Dawn stood up, holding her Pokemon in her arms, and started walking, continuing down route 101, on her way to Oldale Town, and her first contest. Shoving all thoughts of Paul out of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dawn Pov**_

I gotta wipe my tears and keep going. I gotta live my life no matter what happens. Even if it's not with Paul, I can still try.

I promised.

_**Dawn**_

Dawn wiped her eyes as she, Pachirisu, and Ralts walked into Oldale town. She smiled at the suburbs in front of her, as they promised peace and quiet. The only thing that seemed to be alien in this small town was the Pokemon contest area, open on the top allowing sunshine inside. It seemed to be very new to this little town. That or they took very good care of it. it shined with the rising sun of a new day. Dawn sighed, she had been walking all night, and it really got on her nerves. she was walking the whole way and her Pokemon fell asleep in her arms. they woke up now and then, because of the bumpy ride. she apoligizedto them a million times. Dawn knew she wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Paul was still buzzing in the back of her head, causing her eyes to swell up. she shook her head and walked strait forward.

Dawn entered town going through a quiet little neighborhood, with children running around playing tag, hide-n-seek and pretending to be Pokemon masters. A little girl who was dressed in a gown smiled at Dawn, and she ran up to her, with two little boys at her side.

The girl spoke first. "May we pet your Pokemon?" she asked, hopefully. Dawn giggled and smiled, placing Ralts and Pachirisu on the ground to play with the children.

"This is so cool!" a little boy said, petting Ralts lightly on the head. Ralts, at first, backed away. the boy smiled at him and he let him pick him up. the boy was very pleased. the other boy made quick friends with Pachirisu.

"What kind of Pokemon is this?" the other boy said, hugging Pachirisu.

Dawn laughed as she brought out her Pokedex. The monotone voice said. "Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokemon. It makes electricity with pouches in its cheeks and shoots charges from its tail. It lives atop trees,"

"Oh," The little boy said, holding Pachirisu's tail far away from him.

"sooo, are you a coordinator?" the little girl asked, holding her hands behind her back, shyly.

"You bet," Dawn said. "I almost won the Grand Festival in the Sinnoh-,"

The girl let out a high pitched scream. Dawn flinched. tried not to be rude or hold her ears as the little girl jumped up and down around Dawn. "I knew it was you! I saw you on T.V.! I just couldn't believe you lost! You. Were. Awesome!" The girl got closer to the sweat dropping Dawn. "Can I please have you autograph!"

"Savannah, calm down," said the boy holding Pachirisu. "Michel, tell her,"

The boy named Michel cleared his thought. "Mom said, if you make another big deal about a coordinator again, your gonna get another restraining ord-"

"I don't care! This is _Dawn_!" the girl known as Savannah cried. She dragged out Dawn's name like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Michel, Conner, stay out of this!" she turned back to Dawn with a sweet smile. "So, can I have your autograph? Maybe a picture? Internship! How about-"

"Um, autograph," Dawn said, pulling out a picture of her from her bag. Yes, she had practiced her autograph and that was the best one she could do, so she had been saving it for her first real fan. Obviously, she found her. "here you go," Dawn smiled. "my first autograph,"

the girl gasped. "No. Freaking. Way!" she grabbed the paper and ran off screaming with her hands in the air.

The two boys looked at Dawn apologetically. "We're sorry about that," Michel said. "Right, Conner?"

"Big time," Conner mumbled. "She has a thing about coordinator's... I think it's a disease, I hope I don't get it. Plus, She hasn't taken off that dress in a few weeks," his face twisted in disgust.

"She's been hyper ever since they announced that a contest was going to be here soon. She went crazy," Michel shook his head. "She has always been like this,"

Dawn smiled brightly at the two boys. "Will you guys be at the contest?"

they nodded at the same time. "Yeah, we have to take our little sister everywhere. And we go everywhere anyway because we are triplets," Conner said.

"Not identical, as you can tell." Michel smiled.

"wow, Triplets," Dawn muttered. Then she smiled brightly. "She was the first to ask for my autograph. You tell her I'll be waiting to see my number one fan at the contest. I hope you boys like it as well,"

"You bet," they said at the same time. The boys hugged her Pokemon before they waved goodbye to chase after their sister.

Dawn smiled. "I want a brother," she mumbled. She turned around and gasped.

"One brother, coming right up," the boy in front of her smiled.

"Reggie!" Dawn screamed, running into the arms of Paul's big brother. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I got a call from a brother of mine," Reggie smiled sadly. "Paul will never admit it, but I could tell he regrets yelling at you,"

Dawn blushed but looked away before Reggie even got a chance of noticing it. "so you came to Hoenn?"

Reggie laughed. "I was already here, one of the Pokemon contest judges called in sick. he said he was not 'Spectacular'. or was it 'splended'? Maybe 'fantastic'? Anyway, They called me in to take his place until he gets better," Reggie gave Dawn an ear to ear grin. "I'll be seeing you a lot. Maybe about 5 contest, hopefully. I hope I can see you get all 5 ribbons,"

"That's great!" Dawn yelled, hugging Reggie again.

Reggie laughed. "Paul will be showing up soon," Dawn frowned and stiffened. Reggie noticed her. "Dawn, he just lost it. It's going to be okay," Dawn shook her head on Reggie's chest. He sighed and patted her back. "let's go back to the Pokemon center, Okay?"

Dawn wouldn't move. Reggie grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her along the sidewalk to the Pokemon center. Dawn blushed when she saw Savannah and the boy's chuckling as they walked by. She heard Savannah whisper to her brothers "Dawn's got a boyfriend," in a sing-song voice.

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Reggie pushed her into his room and left her in there to get settled in. Dawn sighed as she grabbed the bunk on the other side of the room, and throwed her bag on the bed. she searched through her bag and she pulled out her diary and started writing.

'D_ay 5 of Hoenn,_

_Dear dairy,_

_I made it to Oldale town. It reminds me of Twinleaf town, mostly because of the suburbs here. I gave my autograph to a little girl who saw me on T.V. At the SinnohGrand Festival. What happened today that, so far, made this day so awesome was seeing Reggie! He really is like my big brother, If I ever had one it would be him.'_

Dawn bit the end of her pencil before she continued writing.

_'I like Reggie. He's a more mature image of Paul. And I'm not afraid to be myself around him. Crap, I like Reggie **more **than Paul at some point. But nothing is ever gonna happen! He is my Brother! That is how i like him! stop thinking wrong, Diary! it's Brotherly love! Ha! ya, i know, it's Funny. and What the hell is up with love!... I promised I would try. But the only guy around me so far is Reggie. Oh my, I hope not with Reggie. If Paul came back, he would never forgive me! … I miss Ash and Brock. And I already miss Mayand Drew- okay, I miss Maymore than Drew by a long shot! Ah ha ha! And, yeah, I miss Kenny. I was supposed to freaking be traveling with him, but no! I had to buy the wrong ticket! And somehow, Paul and Conwaywere on it! Yet I didn't notice them until a week after being on the freaking ship. Oh, and Conway... nah, I don't miss him a bit, he-he. Oh, great. I just realized something! The contest is in three days and I left the Dress at the mercy of PAUL! I hope May got to the dress first! Whaa! He's going to Shred it!!!!!!'_

Dawn took a deep breath, then sighed as she locked the dairy up and threw it in her bag. She started making herself at home in the Pokemon center room, when Reggie walked back in. "comfortable?" Dawn nodded, not finding the courage to speak. She felt like she would squeak if she talked. _'my poor dress!' _"Good, the contest is in three days, are you ready?"

Dawn sighed, thinking about her dress. "Not even close," Reggie chuckled.

"That's fine with me," he laughed. "I'd love to watch you train,"

Dawn blushed lightly, and turned away from him, towards the bed, pretending it had bumps that needed to be smoothed out. "I think that would be cheating, mister judge," she meant that in two ways--

1). HE IS THE JUDGE!

2). HE IS PAUL'S BROTHER AND WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED!

Dawn took a deep breath in order to calm down.

Reggie laughed again. "Okay, okay. Oh, You have some wonderful Pokemon, Dawney," Dawn blushed as she looked up and Saw Pachirisu and Ralts sleeping together on the bunk above hers. She smiled up proudly at them.

"I Just caught Ralts. He was very tricky, with Teleporting and all,"

"A brilliant Pokemon is caught by a brilliant trainer," Reggie said, causing Dawn to blush again.

"It was nothing," Dawn said, she blushed more. "Not that I'm saying Ralts was easy to catch! Or that he's not smart! He's very smart! He's a Psychic type!"

Reggie laughed at Dawn's rambling, making Dawn mentally slap herself so hard she was between the dimensions.

"What attacks does he know?" Reggie asked.

Dawn bit her lip before turning to him and answering. "Right now, Growl, Confusion, Teleport, and Tackle. I'm hoping, before he evoles into Kirlia, that I can teach him Magical Leaf and Hidden Power. But if it evolves before that, all well,"

Reggie smiled. "Those are good moves. You think you can handle it?"

"I got three days, right?" Reggie smiled at Dawn, and he nodded.

There was a knock on the door, and Dawn held her breath. "Come in," Reggie said. Dawn held still for a moment, but shrieked when she saw who walked in.

"Ash Ketchum!" Dawn yelled, running up to him and tackling him to the ground.

Ash started Laughing. "I thought I would surprise you,"

"I thought you were homesick," Dawn accused him. She was still hugging him by his neck, almost choking him.

Ash's hand went to the back of his head. "Yeah, now I'm sick of home,"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Boys,"

Ash and Reggie were laughing. Dawn was pouting, but started laughing with them.

Dawn lost track of time, and The next thing caused Dawn to flinch. She had heard a grunt form behind her.

"what are _you _doing here?"

"Paul?" Ash asked. "I thought you would be in Pettleburg by now," Dawn gasped. '_he knew Paul was going to Hoenn! He didn't tell me! I'm gonna kill him!'_

Paul rolled his eyes. "I would be past Pettleburg, but there were a few minor problems. Dawn, explain to me why you're on top of Ash?"

Ash glared at Paul. "She missed me. She hugged me and I fell. Stop acting like you own her," as Ash said it, Dawn jumped up with a blush on her face.

Dawn waved her hands in front of her face. "It was nothing, I swear!" she yelled at Paul with a blush.

_**Ash**_

Ash was speachless as he looked at the blush on Dawn's face. '_there is no way' _he thought as he looked between Dawn and Paul.

_'Dawn hates love, why is she blushing? She's acting like, like she is trying to prove to Paul she is not **cheating **on him... but- how?'_

Ash bit his tongue. _'great, the reason I'm here may have been a waste of my freaking time!'_

_**Paul**_

Paul rolled his eyes. he mumbled. "yeah, like you would have anything for that guy. Why should I care anyway?"

Ash glared. "You asked!"

"Did I?" Paul ignored Ash from then on. He pulled his backpack off his back and unzipped it. He pulled out Dawn's dress in a plastic cover. Dawn gasped as he handed it to her. "This is yours," he grunted.

"but- I spent your money on it when I shouldn't have," Dawn mumbled lightly While looking down.

Paul again rolled his eyes. "You need it for the contest, don't you? I told you to buy stuff we needed. You did, so it's yours. I'm** not** wearing that anytime soon,"

Ash smirked, making Paul think '_it just doesn't fit him' _"so, you'll wear it eventually?" he chuckled.

Dawn laughed and was about to say something when Ash cut her off. "Wait a sec, What? You're gonna have to explain this to me. So, Dawn spent your money on a Dress... how did she get your money anyway?"

Reggie chuckled. "They are traveling together, and Dawn wanted to go shopping,"

"What! They're traveling together!" Ash screamed.

Dawn sighed. "A bet with Conway that Paul lost. He has to travel with me now,"

Ash started pouting. "He doesn't have to,"

'W_hy is he pouting?' _Paul thought.

Reggie laughed. "He wants to,"

Paul glared at them. "Shut up! That's what Conway said. I don't need to hear it from my own brother," everyone stared at him. Ash spoke first.

"He said you didn't have to travel with Dawn?"

Paul rolled his eyes again. "No, idiot. He said that he did me a favor because he thought that I wanted to travel with her,"

"Trust me," Dawn said. "If he didn't have to, he wouldn't be here,"

It was quiet after that. Paul started thinking. '_but, I guess, after traveling with her already, well, not really traveling at this point, I do want to keep traveling with her. Even if she doesn't remember that night. Damn, i wish she would just remember!'_

"Okay, let's get you ready for that contest, Dawn," Ash said, changing the subject and snapping Paul out of thought. He grabbed Dawn by her arm and ran out of the center. Paul rolled his eyes.

"He's so childish," Paul muttered.

Reggie started to laugh. "I miss the days you were like that, Paul,"

"We don't speak of those days, Reggie," Paul mumbled as he walked into the room. Paul smirked to himself as he looked at the top bunk that was over the one that Dawn's stuff was on. "She forgot her Pokemon," he referred to the two sleeping Pokemon on the top bunk. Reggie looked up and chuckled.

"Well, what do you know, she did,"

"Ash is a pain," Paul grumbled.'_and it will suck if he starts traveling with us. If he does, I swear, I willl be worse than Harley... and whatever he may have done'_

Reggie turned serious all-of-a-sudden. "What's going on between you two,"

Paul rose an eyebrow. "We're rivals,"

Reggie shook his head. "You and Dawn, not Ash. I know you're rivals,"

Paul climbed up the bunk and studied Dawn's Pokemon. The Ralts was new. He got a weird feeling in his stomach. '_I wish i saw her catch it... sure, I would probably make fun of her and criticize her and crap, but hell...' _He then started to think about his battle with her and Pachirisu. He had no idea how Pachirisu's Discharge could have knocked out Gliscor. It was a total mystery to him. In deep thought, he forgot about Reggie's question.

"Paul?" Reggie asked. Paul shook his head at himself.

"Reggie, nothing is going on with me and Troublesome," Paul spat.

"Paul, I know you. And better than you think. Tell me," He smirked. "Tell me how you fell for her,"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Right, like I fell in love with her," Paul's gaze went back to the Pokemon in front of him.

"Was it her eyes? Her hair? Her attitude? Her 'troublesomeness'," Paul sighed out loud, not caring if Reggie heard him. He picked up the sleeping Pokemon and jumped down from the bunk. He didn't give a second glance to Reggie as he walked out from the room

_**Dawn**_

"Ash! Slow down!" Dawn blurted as they ran full speed down the hill away from the Pokemon Center. "I forgot my Pokeballs!"

'_and Paul and I haven't really made up yet!' _Dawn thought as Ash continued running.

"We'll get them later! We need to talk!" Ash didn't stop until they were under a tree next to a cute little pond. Ash swung Dawn's arm, forcing her to sit on a bench under the shade of the Tree. He sat in front of her, just staring at her.

"Ash?" Dawn Asked.

"Spill," he simply said, then rushed out. "What happened between you and Paul? Did he find out? Did he tease you for it? Did he do something that-"

"Ash! Nothing happened," Dawn Sighed. _'well, should I tell him?' _Dawn sighed again. _'yep' _Dawn continued, "Ash, he said he found out from Conway. I don't know how, but something happened. I can't remember any of it," Dawn sighed, '_Okay, that's a lie'_

Ash sighed. He stood up and sat next to Dawn on the bench. "Dawn," Ash mumbled. "The reason I came here, Um, I'll start with the begining. Misty and I started to go out. We did like each other and all, but something didn't feel right," Ash sighed again. He looked into Dawn's eyes. "I broke up with her. I came here to see you,"

Dawn gasped. "What? What do you mea-"

"I mean I like you, Dawn! And I remembered that you liked me, you tried to kiss me, and I want to continue from where we left off!"

"I-" Dawn mumbled. A tear almost left her eyes but she sucked it up. "I don't!" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I can't! I'm trying so hard, but if I try with you, I- I don't think I could do it! You already broke Misty's heart, how can I trust you with mine-" Dawn's words were cut off by Ash's lips crashing down on her's. Her eyes got wide and her face went red. Even though she wanted to pull away, she knew she had to... she had to try. She used all her strength to stop herself from pulling away and slapping the hell out of Ash. And she was right, her heart was on the verge of shattering. This boy that was kissing her, broke Misty's heart... for her. Who would do such a thing! Break up with one girl for another! They had something special, something amazing.

And he wanted to throw it away to break Dawns own un-loved heart.

Un-loved... Why did it have to be Un-loved? A tear ran down Dawn's eyes. '_Paul,'_

Ash pulled away, eyes closed, and breathing hard. Dawn was to speechless to say anything. All she could do was stare strait forward into nothingness. As the wind blew, she felt the coldness on her face from where the tears were. Her trance was stopped when she heard a grunt. Her head snapped up along with Ash's.

Right in front of them was Paul, holding Dawn's Pokemon in his arms. Dawn stood up. "Paul! I-"

Paul dropped the Pokemon. Pachirisu and Ralts hit the ground and was rudely awakened. Paul turned around to leave, and Dawn started to cry again and panicked. She screamed the first thing that came to her mind. "I remembered!" she yelled at him, stopping him in his tracks. "I know what happened, okay! And I promised! I said I would try! I thought you were mad at me, Paul," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "and I still needed to try. Trust me, Paul, I wish it was _you. _Right now, I wish I kissed you,"

Dawn fell to the ground and she burst into more tears. When Ash went to her side, she slapped him, creating a fresh red mark on his face in the shape of her hand. Ralts and Pachirisu ran to her side, but she couldn't even tell they were there. She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw nothing but tears. And her heart, that was never open to love...

finally broke.

_**Later**_

Dawn felt the prick of conciouseness and struggled against it. The last thing she needed was to be awake. She faintly heard the sound of voices in the room, but she didn't care about them, at all. But she listened, for any sign of forgiveness that she wanted so bad. She wanted to super-hot-glue her heart back together again. So she listened.

_Sorry. __So sorry. __Never wanted you __to feel that way. __Never wanted __to hurt you._

_Hey, shut up!_

_Why don't you shut up!_

_Ash, Paul. Stop fighting!_

_He started it!_

_And finishing it._

_Is that a threat?_

_It's a promise!_

_Bring it on you Purple Ba-!_

_Guys! Nurse Joy says she can probably hear you!_

_I hope she hears me beating the crap out of Ash._

_Just say shit, you wimp!_

_**Dawn **doesn't like the word._

Then there was nothing but silence, and she heard the door open and close, which gave Dawn the courage to open her eyes to an empty room.

Boy, was she wrong. But she was lucky, yes, very lucky indeed.

She woke up to see Paul, alone in the room.

"Paul?" Dawn asked. She reached out with her hand, not expecting anything, but was totally shocked when Paul's hand grabbed hers. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "You're not mad?"

"I never was. When you start crying, I loose all the anger that I might have had, and forget it, for that matter," Paul studied her. "That's no reason to cry all the time, though. I really hate it when you cry,"

"You were mad," she whispered. Her eyes opened again. "You're only nice to me when no one is around, you know that?"

"Nope,"

Dawn giggled. "Paul,"

"Think about it, me. being nice. to you, Troublesome. People would think the world is ending,"

Dawn nodded. "That's what I'm thinking is happening right now,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Paul smirked at her, causing her to blush.

She looked around and started laughing. "I always end up waking up at the Pokemon center,"

Paul smirked again. "This time you were only asleep an hour,"

Dawn groaned. "I'm sleepy,"

"Then go to sleep, sleepy," Dawn's eyes closed as he finished his sentence. His thumb making little circles on her hand made sleep even more inviting, but she forced her eyes open.

"You," she mumbled. "Only you. I only want to try with you,"

Paul closed his eyes. "Why?"

Dawn smiled. "Because, I'm sure, it would be easier if I tried with someone I actually loved,"

Paul's eyes opened and met her's. She smiled, and he smiled back. It made Dawn gasp in shock, but the smile on his face + his hand in hers + her, what she thought was, love for the stubborn boy = well, you can guess.

Dawn was no longer being afraid... At least, for long. Because she had no idea-

Who was listening behind the door.

**(A/U) Start the dramatic music!-- Dun Dun Dun! --RikaMae365**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawn**

Dawn woke up alone in her room, loving the steam that drifted from the bathroom that cleared her stuffed up nose. She breathed it in before asking herself who was in there. Her question was quickly answered when he opened the door with only a towel around his waist.

Dawn's face went beat red. "Reggie!" she pulled her blanket over her head to hide from him.

Reggie started to laugh. "Dawney, calm down. I have underwear on,"

"That's not my point!" Dawn yelled as she blushed under the sheets. "You're almost naked!"

Dawn felt Reggie's hand pull back the blanket. She blushed as she saw him smiling down on her. "Dawn, are you nervous around me? Do I have that type of affect on you?" he got closer to her face. "Do you want a kiss?"

Dawn's face was so red that the heat that was radiating off her face was felt on Reggie's. He laughed harder. "I'm only kidding, Dawn-Dawn,"

Dawn crossed her arms. "Don't call me Dawn-Dawn!"

"You like Dawney better?" he asked as he removed the towel from his waist and used it to dry his hair. Dawn was biting her tongue so she wouldn't scream. _'Does this guy really think that because I traveled with two guys before that I'm used to this crap!' _Dawn mentally screamed so she wouldn't have to do it out loud.

"It's the nick-names like that that started De-De," Dawn mumbled.

"Hm, De-De, I like it," Reggie smiled to Dawn.

Dawn's face turned a brighter shade of red. "NO!"

That's when the door opened.

"Reggie, did Dawn wake up? I hear screaming," the voice said as he walked in. Dawn was expecting to see either Paul or Ash, but how do you think she felt when Conway made his enterance?

"Conway!" Dawn screamed. He rose an eyebrow at her.

He then turned to Reggie, "What are you doing? Do you not realize she is freaking out?" he asked.

"I just got out of the Shower," He said. "Dawn's just making a big deal about it,"

"It is a big deal!" Dawn's head went under her blanket again.

"Oh, calm down De-De,"

Dawn threw the blanket off of her when she heard the voice. Her eye's got wide when she saw Kenny leaning on the wall next to Conway. "Kenny!" Dawn screamed. She jumped up and hugged him like she did Ash, knocking him down into the hallway.

"Ah!" Kenny Yelled as she tackled him. "De-De! Stop it!"

There was a giggle, "Dawn's up," May's voice was heard coming from the hallway.

"Of course she is! She just tackled me!" Kenny yelled as he tried to get her off of him. Dawn pulled away and smiled.

"I missed you, silly," When Dawn said that, Kenny's face went completely red.

"Yeah, yeah," He said. Then he mumbled. "I missed you too, Dawn,"

Dawn was giggling at her friend when something walked up beside her. She looked up.

"At least you weren't out long enough to miss your contest," May smiled sweetly. Dawn smiled back and then saw Drew behind May. He was pretending that he wasn't staring at May, but it was so obvious that he was. Dawn winked at him and he completely turned away from her with a hair flip.

Dawn stood up, then looked down. She blushed. "I'm not suitable to be seen!" she yelled as she ran back into the room and to the bathroom. She walked out with her teeth brushed, her hair combed, and clean clothes on. She felt so much better than before. Everyone had taken a seat somewhere in the room. She smiled. "Okay! Now I'm ready," she said, gaining the laughs from everyone in the room.

"You were in there for like, two seconds," Kenny said.

"Total opposite from what a girl usually takes," Conway concluded.

Dawn blushed. "I didn't want to keep everyone waiting," Dawn smiled after that. "Is everyone going to be at the contest?" she said, hopefully.

"I'll have to catch it on T.V." Conway said. "I gotta get to Pettleburg city. I got a gym battle to attend," he stood up and started walking away. "I just had to make sure you were okay. I also heard about you being out for three days in Littleroot from Paul. Oh, and Ash is in the emergency room at the moment," He smirked for some odd unknown reason.

Dawn's eyes got wide. "What did you do to him!" she received no answer from Conway. He walked past Dawn and towards the door.

Before he left, he whispered to Dawn, "I know your secret, Dawn. Ha, I know everyone's secrets. Things are not going to turn out as you planed, Dawney," Dawn's mouth popped open as he left the room. '_What does he mean by that!' _she thought as she turned and watched him leave.

Kenny spoke up. "Ash, he... He tried to kill himself," everyone was silent, looking down. Not meeting Dawn's eyes.

"Why?" Dawn asked, fearing the worst.

Drew looked up. "He got a call from Pallet, it was about Misty. She was in an accident. She wasn't looking where she was going and was hit by a car. Turns out this happened the day after Ash left for Hoenn. He's blaming himself," Drew looked back down. "Nobody knows if she's going to make it. Her sisters are trying to get through to her, because she's in a minor coma. They keep mentioning how the Gym's going to be nothing if she goes, and how sad everyone would be if she left them. The Nurse Joy has her dou-"

Dawn gasped and cut Drew off. "No! She has to make it," Dawn felt the tears start to break through.

"You're not going to cry again," An annoyed voice called from the doorway. Dawn looked over and saw Paul, and the tears didn't even think about falling. She didn't want to cry anymore. Just looking at Paul, who was leaning on the door to the room, stopped her. He rose an eyebrow at her, "Are you?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I'm going to be strong, for Misty," she smiled. She earned a smirk from Paul.

She looked back to everyone. "We all need to be strong for her," they smiled back and nodded.

Dawn looked back at Reggie. She sighed in relief to see him dressed. Reggie laughed as he knew exactly what she was thinking. "If you want, I'll take off my shirt-"

Dawn blushed. "NO!" she screamed.

"What?" Paul asked. It occurred to Dawn that Paul not knowing was better than him figuring out.

"Nothing!" Dawn yelled again.

Kenny started to laugh. "De-De, you're so red,"

Dawn tried to change the subject, but the only thing she could think of was, "Stop calling me De-De!"

Kenny chuckled, "Why?"

"Kenny!" she screamed.

"Where did De-De come from?" May asked with a giggle.

"You see, it started with-"

"No! Kenny don't say it!" Dawn screamed, now she was red with anger.

Kenny held his hands up in defense. "Whatever De-De,"

"Both of you shut up," Paul said from the door. He turned around to leave. "Go train or something, you're giving me a head-ache," and then he left.

Dawn sighed as she grabbed her Pokeballs. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a day," Reggie said, still smirking from What had happened.

"And you're snoring kept all of us up," Drew said. "I have no idea how Paul can sleep through it. And it was like, for 4 nights or something that he slept through it,"

Dawn blushed again. "Shut up," and she turned around to leave.

She walked out of the room with May at her tail. "You need help training?" May asked, with an obvious hope for a yes.

Dawn smiled at the brunette girl. "Oh of course, May," they giggled and locked arms as they exited the Pokemon center. Before Dawn could get in a really happy mood, her mind traveled to Ash. She turned him down, and all while making it so obvious that she had something going on with Paul. And now he feels guilty for leaving Misty, and trying to kill himself! The thing was, Dawn was also guilty. She felt guilty for it all. If only she would have never tried to kiss him, he wouldn't think that she liked him, and maybe he would have never thought of being with her.

And then what Conway had said. What did he mean by that? He knows her secret? Wait, he knows _The _secret?

Fear struck Dawn harder than it ever had before, stopping her in her tracks and jerking May to a stop. May looked at her friend with worry in every way. Dawn shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled as she continued walking. May didn't move, making Dawn jerk to a stop this time.

"Spill," she said, making Dawn remember Ash, and making her stomach ache worse.

"I- I have a big problem-"

May smiled. "It about how you like Paul?"

Dawn's eyes got very wide. "How did you-"

May winked. "I didn't,"

Dawn gasped. "What!" May started to giggle as Dawn realized that she was a very lucky freaking guesser. Dawn huffed. "Fine, yes it is about that. Kinda, that is, ugh," Dawn said. May pulled her towards the park by the quiet little neighborhood that Dawn had originally entered by. Little kids were playing games and sliding down the slides. Some where singing and some were swinging on the swing set. It brought back memories to Dawn.

"Here, now tell me," May said as she studied Dawn.

Dawn sighed. She turned completely to May. "You see, I'm worried about a lot of things. A lot of people. Ash, Paul, Conway-"

"Conway?" May asked, her face curling up in disgust.

Dawn shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face. "No! Not like that! Not like that at all!"

"Oh," May said. "Then what about him?"

Dawn looked away, watching the carefree children running around. All so free of the pressures of being her age and falling in love. She wished she could be that age again. "He says he knows my secret,"

"What's your secret?" May asked, Dawn rose an eyebrow at her. May started to laugh. "What? I need to know it to understand it! Ha-ha, you got that from Paul," Dawn blushed and turned her face away from May. '_yeah, I did get the eyebrow thing from Paul. I'm so stupid! Why did I do that in front of May!'_

"Shut up!" Dawn heard a little scream next to her. Her and May looked around to see three little boys teasing a little girl. Two of the boys were holding two other boys back while the first one was kicking Dirt at the girl.

"Don't talk to us like that!" a boy said as he kicked dirt at the girl, making her cry. "You're so annoying! And disgusting! Put on some clean clothes already! Take a bath! And stop talking about coordinators!"

"Yeah, your nothing but the dirt we kick at you!" another boy said.

"Get a life, Savannah!" the last one said.

"Stop it!" the two boys that were being held back cried at once. They tried desperately to get to the girl but the two bullies wouldn't let go.

That was when Dawn realized who they were. "Savannah! Conner! Michel!" she yelled as she ran to them, leaving May very confused on the bench.

"Who are you?" the first bully yelled at Dawn.

"Dawn!" Savannah yelled in relief.

"Shut up!" the boy yelled, kicking more dirt at her.

"Stop it!" Dawn yelled.

The boys got mad. "Who's gonna stop us?"

"Help her Dawn!" Conner yelled to her.

"Use your Pokemon!" Michel yelled.

"Good idea!" Dawn yelled as she grabbed both of her Pokemon. "Pachirisu, Ralts, Spotlight!"

The Pokemon burst out of their Pokeballs. Pachirisu landed gracefully with a pose, and Ralts just landed. Dawn knew she was going to have to work on that.

The boys started to laugh. "You calls those pip-squeaks Pokemon? You got to be kidding me!" the obvious leader yelled.

Dawn growled. "Pachirisu, Superfang! Ralts, Tackle!" Dawn caught herself before she did something stupid. "Don't hurt them, guys!" her Pokemon nodded and they charged the boys.

Pachirisu scared one of the boys into letting go of Conner by doing a head-over-heels spin at full blast towards him with an enlarged fang, missing on purpose. Ralts simply nudged the other boy away from Michel, barely even touching him before he ran for Mommy. Then they both charged after the leader, who was so scared he started crying. They stopped right before impact and the boy nearly wet his pants. He stood up and ran away crying.

"DAWN!" Savannah yelled as she ran towards Dawn and jumped in her lap. She started bawling like a baby in her arms as Dawn soothed her.

May walked to her side. "Hey, don't cry now. How about Dawn and I take you for some ice cream?"

"I-ice cream?" she asked as she looked up with wet eyes.

Dawn smiled brightly. "Yeah, and you can help me practice for the contest! Think of it like that internship,"

Savannah's eyes got wide. "Really! You really mean that!"

"Uh, Dawn? Can you handle her?" May asked.

Dawn gave a great big smile. "No need to worry!"

_**Paul**_

"Interesting," Paul mumbled to himself. "She really cares for others,"

"Duh, It's Dawn,"

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Who invited you,"

He heard laughing behind him. "Nobody invited me. I invited Dawn. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in Hoenn,"

Paul turned around. "What do you want Kenny?"

Kenny walked out from behind a tree. He looked serious and pissed. "I want you to explain to me how you got Dawn to try the love thing. Conway says she was afraid of love, but I heard outside your door," Kenny glared at Paul. "Her secret is out. Almost everyone knows. You see, I just can't keep my mouth shut," He smirk, then got serious again. "I want to help her. Yet, she only wants to be helped by you. Conway, Ash, and I, we don't like that idea. Your the kind of person that would break her heart, not help her let it all out,"

Paul rose an eyebrow. "You learn from Conway first? Or was it the door-"

Kenny glared. "I heard from behind that door. I just had to make sure you weren't pulling my leg, so I asked Conway about it. It was true, and it turned out Ash knew about it, too. The only ones that don't know at the time are Reggie, May, and Drew. But we know. We know you can't love someone. Your unable to. You're a cold, heartless jerk,"

Paul turned away and watched Dawn from behind the trees. He didn't meet Kenny's eyes, nor did he have any emotion in his voice. "Maybe I am trying to break Dawn's heart to the point where it can't be fixed. Maybe I am trying to get her to separate from her friends, crawl into a hole, and die off, because she has no use in this world,"

Kenny turned Paul around and punched him in the eye. "Take that back you son of a bitch!" he yelled at Paul like a mad man. Paul stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Paul pushed himself up from the ground as he held his eye. "You never know what's going on in my head. You never know what use I have for her. All you know is that she is at my mercy,"

Kenny kicked a direct blow to Paul's gut when he finished saying that. "You do anything to Dawn that makes her unhappy, I am going to kill you. I'm going to rip out your eyes and make you eat them. Even if you just make her cry, you're going to hell," Kenny turned around and started to walk off. Paul started to push himself up again.

"Why not just finish me here? Then Dawn will never have her heart broken,"

"Nice try," Kenny said. "Killing you would be bad for her. And if you leave her, it would be bad as well. I can't do anything to you till you finally screw up. And then it will be pretty much too late. You had this all planned out from the start, didn't you?" Kenny didn't give him a chance to answer. He walked away leaving Paul sitting on the ground.

Paul shook his head. _'Paul, you've done a lot of stupid things' _he thought to himself._ 'but this is the smartest thing you've ever done'_

_**Dawn**_

"Okay, Ralts, lets try some more poses," Dawn suggested as Ralts, again, fell to the ground as he failed to do Hidden power.

Ralts shook it's little head and tried again, focusing all it's power and creating red balls around him that started to spin. Dawn gasped. "Yes! You almost got it Ralts!"

Savannah started to cheer. "Yeah! Ralts! Ralts! He's the best! He will beat, all the rest! GO RALTS!" she said in a sing song voice and waving palm-palms around. Her brothers started to laugh behind her. (A/U it took me forever to think of that cheer!)

Encouraged by the cheer, Ralts made the attack go strait for a tree. Once It made impact, the tree snapped in half. Everyone gasped at what Ralts did. Once the dust started to settle down, Dawn noticed someone behind the tree. She gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" the dust settled more and Dawn realized who the person was. "Paul!" she ran at full blast to the tree that was now a bunch of twigs that looked almost piled on top of Paul. May ran behind her and they both fell down to Paul's side.

"Oh my-" May gasped. "The tree must have landed right on you,"

Dawn picked up Paul and sat his head in her lap. She saw the look of mischeif in May's eyes when she did that, but ignored it. She looked into his eyes with a very worried look. "I'm so sorry! I was training with Ralts and we got carried away- Are you okay!" she studied his black eye, and how he held his stomach in pain, yet she didn't know if May saw that. Before he could answer, she said. "We gotta get you to the Pokemon center!"

"Calm down," Paul said, then coughed. It made Dawn squeal.

"I've done something horrible! And you're trying to tell me to calm down! Are you crazy!"

"I like to believe so," he mumbled and again, coughed. Dawn gave him a serious look.

"This is no time to be joking, Paul! Ugh! You're coughing! Stupid tree dust stuff!"

"Not-" He coughed again. "-Joking,"

"Dawn's right," Dawn and May looked up to see Kenny running up to them. "We need to get you to the Pokemon center, and fast," Dawn smiled as Kenny helped Paul up and helped him walk to the Pokemon center. She was happy that Kenny, her friend wanted to help Paul. Dawn wanted to help as well, so she rapped her arm around his other side and put his arm around her shoulder as if to help him walk too. She didn't miss the smirk on his face. She knew that she was blushing, but the fact that Paul was hurt pushed it away.

As they reached the Pokemon center, she noticed Reggie and Drew were outside. Once they saw them running up, they ran to their side. "What happened?" Reggie asked as Drew took Dawn's place at Paul's side.

"I was teaching Ralts hidden power and it hit a tree. We didn't know Paul was behind that tree and it fell and-"

Reggie put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "It's going to be alright," he said, which calmed her down a great amount. Reggie lead the boys inside, leaving May and Dawn outside of the center. May stood near the doors of the Pokemon center and stared in, hopefully. Dawn took a huge breath and let it out by throwing her body on a bench in front of the center. That's when she saw Savannah, Michel, and Conner staring at her with Ralts in Michel's arms looking very guilty.

"Hey," Dawn smiled sweetly as she took Ralts from Michels arms. "It's not your fault. We didn't know he was behind the tree. It's going to be fine," Ralts smiled sadly to Dawn as it lifted it's head far up so that she could see it's eyes under it's helmet. It's big brown eyes made Dawn melt into the seat as she stared into them, comforting her. Releasing all her stresses.

"I'm sorry, too," Savannah mumbled. "Too much cheering,"

Dawn giggled. "It's fine,"

Savannah looked up with almost tearing eyes. "You like him? You seem to care about him very much,"

Dawn was shocked by the little girls guess. Was it really that easy to tell? Was it really so easy to understand, at such a young age, what love was? When Dawn was that age, what she cared about was, well, anything but that! After the shock wore off, Dawn smiled dreamily. "Yeah, I do like him. More than I planned to ever like anyone,"

Savannah smiled. She started to laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dawn opened her mouth to answer when something caught her eye. It seemed to get closer and closer with every second. She looked around Savannah and the two smiling boys behind her to see someone that looked very familiar. Dawn had no idea who it could be at that time. But when he bumped into May as he ran by, it became clear.

"Hey! Watch where your going! That's it! I'm going to fine you $10! you have 5 second before I raise it to $20!" he looked down to his Pokech. "5 4 3 2-"

"Barry?" Dawn asked as her mouth popped open in disbelief.

He looked towards Dawn and his mouth popped open. "Dawn?" he shook his head. "Battle! We're battling now! You got 5 second to agree or I'm leaving you! 5 4 3 2-"

"Okay!" Dawn knew that in order to get a conversation out of Barry, she had to do what he said when he started counting down. "A battle! Fine! It's nice to see you too, Barry,"

Barry smirked. "Nice to see you, but now it's battle time!" he pulled out his Pokeball. Too bad he didn't get the chance to throw it. He groaned at his Pokeball. "Dang it! I was going to the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon! I can't battle!" he looked up to Dawn. "Why are you here?"

"The contest is in two days," She said with a smile. Her smile turned upside down. "but I'm here now because Paul got hurt,"

"Paul is here!" Barry yelled. "No way!"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't know what you see in him to be so 'Awesome',"

"But Dawn," Savannah said. "You just said-"

Dawn made a motion of cutting her own neck to silence Savannah. She understood after that she couldn't say anything about it. A.K.A. 'Secret!'

"Paul can win any battle, any time! Has there been a time where Ash has beaten him! I think not!"

Dawn crossed her arms. "I beat him. And because he lost a bet from it, he has to travel with me, which is the proof if you care to ask for it,"

"No way! If Ash couldn't beat him you sure couldn't!"

May spoke for the first time. "Speaking of Ash," her hands were behind her back.

"Who are you," Barry asked.

May glared. "I'm May. The girl you just ran into,"

"Right, right. What about Ash?"

"He tried to commit suicide," May said, Making the kids give a freaked-out look. Barry's mouth Popped out.

"10 seconds to start to explain! 10 9 8 7 6 5 4-"

"Misty got hurt in Pallet and he blames himself for it," Dawn said in a rush.

"Who's Misty?"

May opened her mouth but Dawn beat her to it. "His x-g.f.,"

"Oooooooooooh," he mumbled. "That makes since,"

"X?" May asked, giving Dawn a crazy look. Dawn only nodded.

Barry got excited. "Can I meet Paul!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "When he gets out of the Pokemon center,"

"Ah!" Barry screamed. "My Pokemon! Nurse Joy!" he yelled out as he ran to the entrance of the Pokemon center.

Dawn smiled again as she settled, again, into the bench. Almost everyone was there with her. It freaked her out, to a point, but she was okay with it. Her friends were with her.

Even if--

1). two of them were hurt.

2). There was now a total of 4 guys that had a chance of liking her or she probably liked (that were not Paul!) that are at the center with her at the moment (Reggie, Kenny, Ash, Barry... just in case you didn't know!)

3). she was on the verge of telling May her secret

4). she hadn't even tried to try with the love thing. (sure, few little things here and there but no big deal!)

5). she practically promised Savannah an internship..

boy was she in for a ride!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dawn**_

Dawn yawned as she stretched her arms out. She laid her arms lazily around her head and she tried to fall asleep again, yet the sound of soft snores woke her up. Dawn sat up, almost hitting her head on the bunk above her, and looked to the other side of the room.

Dawn's eyes got wide when she saw that Paul had passed out on Reggie's bed. Since his shirt was off, Dawn could see the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. He also had an ice pack on his eye that was very close to falling off. Dawn stood up and slowly made her way across the room, feeling blind as a Zubat.

She sat at the edge of the bed, being very careful not to wake him up. Dawn couldn't help but fix the icebag on his eye and pull the blanket over him. Once she felt that she had done all she could without waking him up, she realized that there was a note on the bed post.

Dawn pulled the sticky note off the bed post and read it; she noticed Drew's handwriting on the spot.

_Hey Dawn,_

_do me a favor, if you ever wake up, let's say, midnight,_

Dawn looked at the clock next to the bed, which said 11:59. "Wow," she whispered as light as possible. "Perfect timing," and as she said that, it turned to 12:00.

she went back to reading the note.

_Change Paul's bandages. Reggie went out of town to find something for Nurse Joy, and I can't sleep with your snoring, so you get the job. But only do it if you see blood, which is not likely, another reason I didn't sleep in that room. What's the point of doing it if it might not happen? I still don't understand how he can't sleep in that quiet room, but can fall asleep like nothing to the sound of your snoring! Love, I guess._

_P.S. Please get to this before Paul, he will kill me..._

Dawn's face was red when she stopped reading. "I do not snore," she mumbled as she pulled back the blanket harshly. She looked at his bandaged stomach to find something she didn't expect.

Blood.

Sure, it was just a little, but it was enough to scare Dawn into a frenzy. She started to breathe really fast and her breatheing turned to panting. Her panting got so loud, Paul's eyes started to open. He sat up, Making Dawn squeal. "Don't do that!" she yelled/whispered to him. "You can't get up!"

Paul rolled his eyes at her. "Nurse Joy said I would be fine. I can get up and down, as long as I change the bandages," he looked down at his stomach.

Dawn bit her lip. "I-I saw blood," she mumbled. "That's why I don't want you up,"

Paul looked at Dawn, strait in the eyes. Dawn's pulse went haywire as she stared into his Dark eyes. She started feeling dizzy when he put his hand on her shoulder. He smirked at her. "You, don't worry about me," he said, sternly. "I'm not the one you should be worried about, anyway," he pointed back to Dawn's bed. Dawn turned from her spot on the edge of the bed. She looked at the foot of her bed and gasped.

"Pikachu!" Dawn cried, forgetting to be quiet. The small yellow Pokemon at the end of her bed lifted it's head.

"Pika... pi?" he mumbled and he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Dawn ran at full speed to the Pokemon's side, and automatically scooped him into her arms. "You must be so worried about Ash! And Misty! An-and-"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he let out an electrifying Thunderbolt. He shocked Dawn and made her fall to one side.

"What a stupid Pokemon," Paul said as he stood up.

Dawn sat strait back up. She looked down into the Pokemon's deep black eyes. "He's not stupid. He has a lot of stress to let out," Dawn mentioned. "Think about it, Paul. First, he finds out that Misty got hurt, badly. Then his master tries to kill himself out of guilt. That has to really mess up your Pokemon,"

"Ash is a stupid kid," Paul said. "Not to sound all, _'Ashey', _but he didn't think about his Pokemon, and how they would react. Or the people that cared about him, which is not me,"Dawn watched Paul walk towards the bathroom. "first of all, if that Misty girl makes it, she'll hear what he had done and she'll probably try to kill herself. Second of all, he shouldn't have done what he did anyway. I mean, he left her for you. He should already had some guilt about that, anyway,"

"No need to take it out on Pikachu, though," Dawn mumbled loud enough for him to hear. She looked down at Pikachu. "If you need to let out some stress, let it rip. Use Thunderbolt on me!"

Pikachu's eye filled with tears as he gave out a little cry, and he used the attack. Dawn was so shocked at first, but after a few seconds of pain, she felt a different pain. It was the pain of the Pokemon in her arms. Not physical, but mental. She felt what Pikachu was Mentally feeling. The Pain, aggony, and the chaos that he felt when he saw Ash...

The Thunderbolt stopped. Dawn felt her tears sting her cheeks. Pikachu was crying on her shoulder, calling out, "Pika pi!" Dawn had a feeling he was calling out Ash's name. When Pikachu see's Ash, he would call out 'pika pi'...

Paul's hand was felt on Dawn's shoulders. She looked up with her teary eyes, and wiped the tears away. "Sorry," she whispered to him. "I couldn't help but cry,"

His hand left her shoulder and cupped her cheek. She looked back into his eyes. "I don't mind," he whispered lightly, causing a chill to go down her back. She realized something as she looked into his eyes.

_'This love stuff... it isn't that bad after all...'_

_**May**_

May walked down the halls of the Pokemon center towards the room where Paul and Dawn were in. she knew that Dawn was a heavy sleeper, and the only way to wake her up was to... actually, she didn't know what could really wake her up. _'Maybe say that her hair is a mess?' _May thought evilly with a giggle. It didn't matter, she needed her to be asleep.

May was about to open the door when she heard the sound of a Thunderbolt. The sound of Pikachu froze her and started to make her remember her last phone calls... all three of them.

1- Ash's

2- Misty's

3- Conway's

_**Call with Ash (after she got the call from Paul to go to Littleroot)**_

"_Hey, May. How's it going?" Ash asked with his normal smile._

"_It's going great!" May answered with her brightest smile._

"_I heard from your brother your going somewhere?" Ash asked._

_May smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. I got a call from this guy named Paul,"_

_Ash rose an eyebrow. "Yeah?"_

_May giggled. "Yeah. At first I thought he was cute, but then he acted like a total jerk," May rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he said he got my Number from Dawn's book thingy. Turns out Dawn had a run in with some Um, I don't remember what he said. Just that they were chased. He said that I should go to Littleroot to be there for her when she woke up. I knew from then that he **so** had a crush on her," May smiled. "Why else would he want to call her friends to be there for her?"_

_Ash gave a cold glare. "He's probably in a hurry and Nurse Joy wont let him leave her, so he called you so he could get away,"_

_May gasped. "Ash! What's with you? Why do you think he would do that-"_

"_He had purple hair and dark eyes, didn't he? That was my rival in Sinnoh. He's a real jerk who doesn't give a damn about his Pokemon,"_

_May gasped again. "Since when do you cuss? It's **so** not like you!"_

_Ash laughed and seemed to turn back to his normal self. "I don't know, Ha-ha!"_

_May shook her head. "So, why'd you call?"_

_Ash gave a small sad smile. "Oh, I'm breaking up with Misty,"_

"_What!" May yelled into the phone._

"_When everyone else finds out, act surprised with them," Ash said. "Keep it a secret!"_

"_But!" May cried._

"_You can't say anything! I'm leaving her because of what you just said!"_

"_Wait, what? Ash, what do you mean?"_

"_May," Ash said. "Dawn's afraid of love,"_

"_What?"_

"_She's afraid of it! And if you think that Paul likes her, it could put her into a mental breakdown. Listen, I know she likes me. Or, liked me. Anyway, if I can get to her first, I can prevent her from making a big mistake. Paul is not the type for her,"_

_May glared at the picture of Ash on the screen. "Who made it your Decision to decide who is the type for her?" and May hung up the Phone, making a mental note to tell Paul about the special phone call she shared with Ash._

_**Call with Misty (first arrived at Oldale, after the kiss thing)**_

"_Please do this for me," Misty begged._

"_But, Misty!" May begged back, starting the tear train._

"_Tell him I'm in a comma! Please don't let him know I'll be okay. I want him to think he can't talk to me. I never want to talk to him again! Why'd he break up with me!" Misty cried into the phone. May saw her on the screen. She was wearing a green hospital suit, and her hair was let down. Her hair was usually beautiful down, but at the moment it was a mess._

"_I-" May mumbled. "I know why,"_

"_What? Tell me!" Misty begged on the Phone. "I need to know!"_

_May let the last tear fall. "He did it because he found out that Paul liked Dawn. And... Dawn's afraid of love. He didn't think that she should fall for Paul. He thinks he's a jerk. He didn't want Dawn to get hurt-"_

"_So he broke my heart instead!?"_

_The phone was disconnected. Before the screen went black, May saw Misty rip off the cored of the Phone. Drew, who was next to her the whole time, shook his head. "And I thought Ash was smarter than that. Paul is good for Dawn. He can make her strong,"_

"_I know," May mumbled. "But everyone else thinks it's such a bad idea,"_

"_But **we **know," Drew flipped his hair._

_May giggled at him. "Yeah,"_

_**Call with Conway (When Dawn went to bed the day Paul was hurt. A.K.A. Just got off)**_

"_Ha-ha," Conway laughed on the phone. "Yeah, I know her secret. I found out the same time Ash did. I was behind the door,"_

"_Is that what you meant when you said something to her," May said. She shook her head. "What **did** you say to her?"_

_Conway cleared his throat. " **'I know your secret, Dawn. Ha, I know everyone's secrets. Things are not going to turn out as you planned, Dawney' ,**" he shook his head. "That secret is not exactly what I meant, but part of it, yes. Oh, and Kenny knows too. He was behind a door when he heard too. Ha, ironic. Paul didn't get hurt by that tree, just so you know. It was Kenny,"_

"_What? I didn't even tell you Paul was hurt!" May looked at Conway like he was crazy. "How did you know?"_

_Conway smirked. "I just do. I know everything," He laughed evilly on the Phone, sending a scary chill down May's back. "Oh, and you better find Pikachu before he tries to kill himself, too,"_

_then he hung up..._

_**Back to May!!**_

May turned around, not even thinking about opening the door and seeing whatever may be behind it. She just cried silently and ran back to her room. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her bunk.

Drew jumped out of his bed and went to her side. "May, what's wrong?"

May wrapped her arms around Drew and cried into his bare chest. "They trust me with _everything! _Why? Why do they put so much pressure on me?"

Drew wiped her hair out of her face and lifted her chin. "Why do you _let _them put all that pressure on you?"

May looked into his eyes. '_he's right' _she thought before she pressed her lips to his and fell into something that escaped reality.

_**Dawn**_

Dawn smiled at Paul. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, shocking him more than Pikachu shocked her. When she pulled away, she saw Paul's mouth wide open. She giggled and Pikachu smiled. Pikachu jumped away from her lap went behind her. He pushed his head on her back, pushing her into Paul's arms. Dawn laughed at Pikachu before she again pressed her lips to His, losing her fear.

Paul pulled away with a confused look on his face. "What the fuc-"

She put her finger on his lips. "That is not a nice word, Paully-pocket,"

Paul rolled his eyes. "You got a lot of nerve," he pulled her onto his lap. "Luckily, I have more,"

Dawn's face went bright red when he said that. He shocked her as he picked her up and threw her across the room onto the other bunk. When she landed with a large bump, she glared at him. "What was that for?"

He rolled his eyes again. "For kissing me without my permission," he walked across the room and sat next to her.

She rose an eyebrow at him, making him smirk. "Well," she said. "Like I need to have permission to kiss you,"

It was Paul's turn to raise an eyebrow. But she barely saw it. She pulled him by his shoulders into a strong kiss. Paul's hand went to her cheek, deepening the kiss, and making Dawn moan in his mouth. Paul pulled away. "Don't get too into it," He whispered to her.

She giggled. "Speak for yourself,"

Paul smirked again. "Go to sleep,"

Dawn frowned. "Um, Okay," she started to get up, but Paul pushed her down. Dawn gasped. "What was that for?"

"You're sleeping with me," he stated simply. Dawn's face went so red Paul could see it in the dark. He rolled his eyes yet again. "You're sleeping in the same bed as me,"

"Whyyyyy?" she asked, sheepishly.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Dawn's eyes started to close when he pulled away. "Because you can, De-de,"

Dawn groaned. "Please! Don't call me that!"

Paul laid down next to her. "Fine,"

Dawn smiled as she cuddled up close to Paul. Paul's hand was felt on her back. "You're getting better at this," he pointed out.

Dawn blushed lightly. "Yeah, it's so easy with you,"

Paul pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm glad,"

She giggled before she fell asleep.

_**Paul**_

Paul listened to the way she snored lightly. A smirk appeared on his face when it started to get louder and louder, then gradually get softer and softer. It went in the pattern over and over, creating a rhythm that helped Paul close his eyes.

The only reason her snoring was okay with him, is because of a nightmare he once had when she passed out. He was going to die, but if he could find Dawn, he would be spared. It was one of those crazy dreams where you had to choose a door. Their was a person dressed in a black cloak (Scary!) and was staring Paul down. The man (or woman!) in the cloak explained that there was three sleeping girls, behind the door, and he had to find Dawn.

It was the familiar sound of her snores that saved his life in his dreams. He thought it was corney and idiotic, but he was never bothered with her snoring again. (hm, the dream must have really freaked him out!)

Paul's eyes shot open at the sound of rustling behind him. He turned his head and saw Pikachu making a pallet on the floor. Pikachu, in the middle of dragging a pillow on the floor, looked up at Paul with his sad eyes. Paul rolled his eyes and patted the edge of the bed, allowing the Pikachu access to the bed for the night. Pikachu smiled at him gratefully and jumped on the bed, automatically snuggling up to Dawn.

Paul, not able to fall asleep, started to think about the random things that lead to that point.

1- bumping into Dawn on the boat

2- battling with Dawn

3- betting with Conway

4- ditching Dawn at the Pokemon center

5- buying Dawn that magazine

6- running across Littleroot Town, being chased by a mob of fans

7- inviting May to show up when Dawn woke up

8- finding out May's boyfriend (even if she doesn't want to admit it) to come with her to see Dawn

9- agreeing with Drew to crash Dawn's and May's sleepover...

10- giving Dawn money to shop

11- overreacting when finding out she used his money for a dress

Paul thought of only those, not even daring to think about the most recent events. But thinking about number 7 more clearly, he started to remember his convertation with May that could have stopped Ash from what he did.

_**With May (arriveal at Littleroot with Drew)**_

"_Hi!" the girl, that Paul had just found out was May, called. "You're Paul! I'm May, F.Y.I. And this is Drew,"_

_Paul rose an eyebrow at Drew, who did the same back. Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't like you," and turned around to leave him behind. _

_Drew laughed. "I like this guy," he pointed to Paul with his thumb. _

_May rolled her eyes. "You would,"_

_Drew frowned at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_May gave out a weird 'alien abduction' sound before she screamed. "CLONES!"_

_Paul grunted. "This is going to feel like an eternity,"_

"_Better believe it!" May motioned with a thumbs up and huge smile. _

_Paul glared at her. "You a friend of Ash? You sure act like him,"_

_May gave Paul a clueless look that had a secret... other clueless-ness to it. Paul could detect it._

"_Ash is a cocky dude, dude," Drew said as he held his hands behind his head. "It can rub off on anyone,"_

"_Not me," Paul, with his hands in his pockets, started to walk away from them. "Pokemon center's this way,"_

"_We know," Drew said, jogging up to walk next to him. "We've been here before,"_

"_I care, why?" Paul mumbled as May complained about having to run up to them to catch up. They entered the center and went directly to Dawn's room. Paul pointed inside. "In there. I'm going to get something to eat," he turned around to leave._

_May got excited. "I'll be joining you soon!"_

_Drew rolled his eyes. "No doubt about that," he mumbled._

_Paul walked into the cafeteria and grabbed something from the buffet. He sat down, getting ready to eat, when someone was suddenly next to him. _

"_Hi!" May chimed as she sat next to Paul. Paul looked at her plate and gulped. _

_so... much... food!_

"_I need to talk to you," May said as she took a bite out of something random on her plate. "That's why I got here so fast,"_

"_Hm," Paul mumbled as he stared at the girl._

"_You see," She mumbled with her mouth full. "Ash is coming to Hoenn," Paul glared daggers._

"_Why would he come here?" He asked, emotionless._

"_Because," she grumbled. She swallowed her food. "He thinks that if you start to like Dawn, it could end badly. She's, um, **sensitive**," she watched him for a reaction._

_Paul raise an eyebrow at her. "You mean, he thinks I like her?" he shook his head. "No, I don't like her,"_

_May sighed. "That's bad. He broke up with Misty already,"_

_Paul crossed his arms, "Explain,"_

_May smiled. "He broke up with Misty so he could come here and pretend to like Dawn so she wont fall for you," She said in a smiling rush._

"_Okay, 1, I don't like Dawn. 2, he broke up with her for nothing. 3, I heard that Dawn was afraid of love, so it wouldn't work out anyway," Paul grunted. "**sensitive**,"_

_May gasped. "You mean that she told you!"_

"_No," Paul said. "But it seems she told you,"_

_May shook her head. "Ash told me. She told Ash, and him alone,"_

"_Hm," was Paul's only response._

"_Paul," May said. "You have to stop Ash from what he wants to do,"_

"_Why should I?" He asked, not really caring. (or acting like he didn't care) "It's not like I like Dawn,"_

"_But Paul," May almost screamed, but lowered her voice. She sighed. "Listen, let's say it's not Dawn, or Ash. You like a girl, but her friend doesn't like you, so her friend breaks up with someone that really cares about them so that you can't go out with the girl," She rushed out. "How would that make you feel?"_

"_What are you now, my shrink?" he spat at her._

_May groaned. "I give up! You're hopeless!"_

_Paul chuckled. "It's what I do best," May sat next to him, gloomy at the moment, not even touching her food. Her eyes got wide and she sat strait up and faced him._

"_Paul, what if you start to fall for her? What if you start to like her?"_

_Paul looked at her questionably. "Doubt it,"_

"_But what if you do?" May asked, hopefully._

_Paul rolled his eyes yet again. "I might do something-"_

_May gave a girly screech. "Here's the plan!"_

_**Back to Paul!!**_

The plan was working so far. Make Paul look like he was doing something or planning something Horrible, that was step 1. And step 2?

About to unfold.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dawn**_

"Come on, Paul!" Dawn called behind her. She smoothed out her old contest dress so it had no wrinkles in it. "You can't even tell you have a black eye!"

Paul walked out of the room from behind Dawn. "Says you, anyway. You don't care what I look like,"

Dawn blushed lightly, but she knew Paul couldn't see it because she wasn't facing him. "It does to matter to me, Paully pocket!" Dawn said in an over excited voice.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Right," he muttered. "Whatever,"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said as he jumped onto Dawn's shoulder. Dawn knew by looking at the Pokemon that he didn't want to be alone.

Dawn smiled at Pikachu. "Wanna come with us, Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled. "Pika Pikachu!"

Paul rolled his eyes again, making Dawn think _'His eyeballs are going to roll so far back he could see his brain one day!'. _"Why do I have to go?"

Dawn gave him a look that said 'be good or you will die'. Then she smiled. "Because," she started to walk off.

"Hm," Paul mumbled. "That's what I was afraid of,"

"What?" Dawn asked. She started to turn back to him, but was completely shocked when he picked her up. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder. "Paul! What are you doing?" Dawn screamed.

Paul chuckled. "Dropping you,"

"What?" Dawn yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Put me down!"

"That's what I was doing. Only I was going to drop you,"

Dawn could feel Paul getting ready to let her go. "Paul!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, nervously.

"Are we interrupting something?" Drew's voice called from behind them.

"No," Paul said. "I'm just trying to drop Dawn, but she doesn't want me to,"

"Sweet," Drew said, coming into Dawn's view with May next to him. Drew was wearing something green (of course) and May had on a pretty red dress. (again, of course!) "She doesn't want to keep her hands off you, lucky,"

Dawn let go of Paul completely, and it resulted in her falling to her butt. Pikachu ran to her side, nervously checking her out. She squeaked and rubbed her hip. "Ouch,"

"Aw," May said. "Why'd you let go? It's a boyfriend/girlfriend thing you know,"

Dawn looked up to May innocently. "Huh?"

May stuck her finger up, acting like her smart little brother. "It's a boyfriend and girlfriend thing. You're never supposed to let go, Dawney,"

Dawn's face was redder than ever. "Don't call me Dawney!"

"Okay, okay," Paul grumbled. "Get up and lets get it over with already,"

"Not nice," May pouted as Dawn stood up. Pikachu climbed back on her shoulder. "This is a big thing for Dawn! It's her first contest in the Hoenn league tomorrow, And this party is for coordinator's! You're lucky Dawn wants you to come as her guest!"

"I'd go anyway," Paul said, placing his hands in his pockets. "To crash it,"

"Don't crash it," Drew said. "I'm getting an award. If you screw this up for me I will kill you,"

"Whatever,"

Dawn sighed. "Let's go,"

"Wait," Drew said. "Kenny wanted to meet up with us. He said he has a surprise,"

"To late," Paul said, automatically. "We're leaving him," Paul grabbed Dawn's arm and started to pull her forward.

"But!" Dawn protested.

"De-de!" Kenny's voice traveled through the halls. "Wait up!"

Everyone turned around to see Kenny running up the hall. There was someone behind him.

That's when Dawn saw Ash.

_**Paul**_

_'Damn, I forgot he was a coordinator. Kenny is going to be at the party with us. And- oh crap. Now it's Kenny **and **Ash. This is going to be interesting... crap'_

_**May**_

When May saw the reaction that Paul gave when Drew said Kenny's name, she knew her talk with Conway was correct. _'How did he know? How did he know, if we never told him?'_

May looked behind her to see Kenny running up to them. He was dressed up like the rest of them, and Ash was on his tail. Shock broke through May. _'How is Ash healthy enough to run? He stabbed himself with a freaking knife everywhere he could stick it! Even on his legs. And each cut Nurse Joy found was very deep into his skin, it should still hurt for him to run...'_

"Dawn," Ash cried as he ran into her arms. May didn't miss the look on Paul's face or how he stiffened when Ash's arms went around her waist. "I'm at such a loss,"

"Uh," Dawn said. "Um, Down boy?" she ordered in a questionable tone.

Ash pulled, Away. "So, your not mad at me?"

"What?" She asked. "I'm confused,"

"Thank you so much!" he yelled as he hugged her again.

"She said, Down boy!" Paul yelled at him, obviously losing his 'cool'.

"Bye Dawn," Ash said as he turned away and started waving. "No need to worry! I still love you!"

Everyone's mouth popped open except Kenny's. In fact, Kenny was laughing. "Sorry," He said. "He's been delusional for a few days now. What he was trying to say was that he had to go back to Misty. He had to be sure she was okay, so he was kinda breaking up with you, " Kenny muttered the last part too low for Dawn to hear.

"Uh, he forgot Pikachu," Dawn said. It was then that May noticed Pikachu on Dawn's shoulder, looking very hurt.

"PIKACHU!" May cried as she snatched Pikachu off Dawn's shoulder. "Pikachu! I missed you so much!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he snuggled into May's arms.

"Ash said that Pikachu shouldn't be around him while he's so..." Kenny thought for a second. "What's the word?"

"Retarded," Paul mumbled.

"That's the closest and nicest way to put it," Kenny said with an idiotic smile.

"Anyone else coming?" Drew asked.

"Yep," May and Dawn said at the same time.

"Damn," Paul grumbled.

"Paul!" Dawn whimpered. "Not a nice word!"

Paul rose an eyebrow at her. Drew started to laugh and he hit Paul's back a little to hard as he said, "These girls are going to prevent us _men_ from cussing. But hey, that's love,"

Paul shook his head. "She will never prevent me from saying fuck,"

"Duh," Drew said while rolling his eyes. "We _need _to say that word. Especially when-"

"Shut up!" May and Dawn yelled. Drew only laughed while Paul tried, and failed, to hide his evil smirk.

"Dawn!" a voice yelled towards them. "I swear, if you leave me I'm gonna fine you like crazy!" May saw Barry run down the hallway at full speed. He ran so fast he almost didn't see them, but when he saw Paul, he stopped dead in his tracks. "It's Paul!"

"Hi Barry. Nice of you to finally join us," Dawn said with a smile.

"De-de! Why didn't you tell me Barry was here!" Kenny complained.

"Huh?" Barry turned around. "Oh, Hi Kenny," he turned back around to Paul. "I cannot believe I'm meeting Paul! You are the coolest trainer out there!" Barry frowned. "But Dawn told me she beat you. Is that true?"

"Hmph," Paul grunted. "She just got lucky. There is no way electric attacks work on ground types,"

"He's a flying type too!" Dawn yelled at him. "And stop being a sore loser!"

"Barry, you coming with us?" May asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"You know him?" Drew asked. May could detect the jealousy in his tone.

May sighed. "Sadly, yes. If I wasn't in the way, he may have already left this town by now,"

"Um," Drew gave her a weird look.

May laughed. "I met him on accident. If he didn't know Dawn, I would owe him about $50. but hey, you know me! He ran into me on the way to the Pokemon center and Dawn recognized him so, yeah," May giggled at the weird look on Drew's face.

"Yeah, I'm going with you guys," Barry said. "But do I have to dress up like you? Dawn, why are you wearing your old contest outfit?"

Dawn smiled down. "This will be the last time I wear it. And no, you don't have to dress up, only the coordinators,"

"Good," he said. "Because I don't have anything else to wear anyway,"

Everyone laughed at him, Paul was chuckling. Barry asked. "What?" he shook his head. "You guys are weird,"

"Better believe it!" May yelled, Pikachu cheered in her arms.

"Oh," Kenny said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Pikachu's pokeball,"

Everyone looked at him. "What?" they all asked.

"Ash gave it to me. He said to give it to one of you," Kenny frowned. "He said he was leaving for a long time,"

"But," Dawn said. "He could have gave him to Prof. Oak,"

"He's delusional, remember?" Kenny said.

"Huh?" Barry asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Paul muttered.

"Ash was here," May said, holding Pikachu close to her. "He had to leave because he has to go see if Misty is-" May's eyes got wide. "Oh no! I forgot! Drew!" she turned to him.

Drew nodded. "On it," he turned around and ran.

"Uh, where is Drew going?" Dawn asked.

"Misty isn't in a comma..." May mumbled quietly.

"What?" Dawn screamed in shock.

"Yeah, she just didn't want Ash to talk to her. You know? Like, see if she was all right and stuff?"

"So, Ash did that 'try to kill himself' thing for nothing?" Barry asked.

"Pretty much," May shrugged. She then sighed. "I wish I told him the truth, but I couldn't do anything about it. Her mind was made up. She wanted him to think that she wasn't okay,"

"Hm, truly evil. I like it," Paul said. Dawn gave him a hard look, but he smirked at her, causing her to blush.

Seeing that, Barry got confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, What's going on here?" he questioned them. "What's up with the smirking and the blushing and the secret looks?"

"Secret looks?" May asked. "You must have a good eye or something, Barry. I didn't see any secret looks,"

"It's because that even though I go fast, I don't miss a beat!" Barry bragged.

"There is nothing going on!" Dawn yelled, a blush clearly visible on her face.

"Liar," Barry pouted with his arms crossed.

Kenny started to laugh.

"Let's just go," Paul said as he started walking. The girls sighed and started to follow.

Barry called out. "I'll wait for that Drew fellow!"

"Thanks," May called back.

Kenny started walking next to Dawn. May kept a close eye on him, because from what Conway said, things might not be going... fair, maybe?

"You want Pikachu, Dawn?" Kenny asked, holding the Pokeball out to her.

Dawn studied it. "We should make Pikachu decide who it goes with. It only seems fair,"

May saw Paul staring hard at Kenny, as if he would explode any minute. Kenny turned around and Faced May. "So," He referred to Pikachu. "Who do you want to go with?"

Pikachu looked down. "Pika pi,"

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Dawn smiled at him. "This is only temporary. You will be back with Ash in no time!"

"Yeah, Ash might even run back to get you, depending on who takes you in," Paul said, trying to drag Dawn away from Kenny without making it obvious. Sadly, Kenny saw what he was doing and sped up his pace.

"Hey," May spoke up. "That's a great idea! Paul, you take Pikachu!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at May. "What?" She asked. "If Ash finds out that Paul has Pikachu, he'll turn around and come back for him!"

"That is a good idea!" Dawn agreed. "Wanna try it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu made eye contact with Paul for a split second. Pikachu smiled. "Pika!" and the strangest thing happened. Pikachu jumped out of May's arms and onto Paul's shoulder. "Pikachu,"

"He's up for it," Dawn giggled. She grabbed Paul's hand. "Let's go!" and she pulled him with her towards the contest area, leaving everyone else in the dust.

_**Dawn**_

Dawn pulled Paul far away from May and Kenny. When they stopped, Dawn was laughing her head off. "Ditched them," She smiled devilishly.

Paul sighed. "Your a strange girl,"

Dawn held on to Paul's hand. "You mean a strange girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Paul's face had a light shade of pink on it. "Did I say that?"

Dawn frowned. "No,"

"My mistake," he mumbled. He started walking forward, leading Dawn with him, who was smiling like an idiot.

They entered the Contest area, which was decorated with ribbons and balloons everywhere. The setting sun was let in from the open roof, and the place was filled with coordinators and their guest and Pokemon.

A lot of Pokemon.

"Hello, welcome to the coordinator's yearly party. Please give me your name so I can know if your on the list," a women next to the entrance said. Her hair was light brown, almost red, and reminded her of Savannah and her brothers-

"Momma! That's Dawn!" Dawn's head snapped towards the sound of Savannah's voice.

"Oh," the woman said. She smiled at Dawn, "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Savannah's mother. And Conner's and Michel's as well. My name is Kathy,"

Dawn smiled back. "Nice to meet you, too. I was wondering who her mother was,"

Savannah grabbed Dawn's hand. "Dawn made it! Dawn made it! She made it to the party!" she cried. Dawn laughed nervously. She then saw Conner and Michel run up to her.

"Hi!" they said at the same time. Dawn laughed.

"So," Conner said, looking at Paul. "You're Dawn's boyfriend?"

Dawn's face lit up. "I never said he was my-"

"You can think of it like that," Paul muttered, cutting Dawn off. Her face stayed very red.

Savannah started to giggle. "That's what I thought," she smiled sweetly. "Dawwwwwn, can you introduce me to more of your coordinator friends?"

Dawn laughed lightly. "Sure," she looked behind her. "Um, I don't really know that many though-"

"Doll!"a voice behind Dawn made her jump. "Oh, hun! Nice to see you again! Hey, your wearing a different dress. Does that mean the other one had a problem?"

Dawn spun on her heal. "Harley?"

Harley chuckled. "Yes, doll, who did you expect?"

"Uh, Savannah, this is Harley," Dawn said nevously.

Savannah shrugged. "Never heard of him,"

Harley gasped at the little girl, who turned her back on him.

Dawn looked at the Pokemon next to Harley and Gasped. "Ariados!" Dawn quickly ran behind Paul.

Harley looked at the Pokemon next to him. "Yes, this is my Ariados. Isn't he the most wonderful Ariados in the word?" Harley called as he wrapped his arms around his Pokemon.

"Uh," Dawn mumbled. "Not my favorite Pokemon of choice,"

"Oh?" Harley questioned, looking offended at her statement. "What Pokemon do you plan on using in the contest, hun?"

"Yes," Kathy said. "You must bring out one Pokemon for this party,"

"Okay," Dawn said, grabbing both of her Pokeballs. She tried to decide which one was a better choice. She nodded at the Pokeball in her right hand. "Okay, Ralts, Spotlight!"

Ralts exited the Pokeball with a cute little pose of raising it's arms up.

Harley rose an eyebrow. "A Ralts? Are you sure about that Pokemon? I mean, look at it. It's just so, so-"

"So what?" Paul spat at him. Savannah and her brothers started to chuckle at his 'Boyfriend-ness'.

"So... weak," Harley said as he turned around and simply walked away.

Dawn's mouth was open for a second. Then her face turned red. "Come here and say that again to my face! And without walking off like a son of a-"

Paul snapped his finger in front of her face. "Language,"

Dawn huffed. "Fine, but he has no right to say my Pokemon is weak without battling him first!"

"Dawn!" May's voice came from behind her. She turned around to be face to face with May. She jump and squealed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

May rolled her eyes "Whatever,"

"Name, Please," Kathy said, sweetly.

May turned to her. "May Maple," she said.

"What Pokemon will you be bringing out, today?" Kathy asked sweetly.

May grabbed her Pokeball. "Glaceon, Take the stage!"

Dawn smiled. "Your Glaceon!"

Kenny ran up to them with his breath caught. "And I'm- I'm Kenny. Kenny-"

Kathy smiled. "I know who you are. There is only one Kenny on the list. your Pokemon?"

"T-thank you, ma'am," Kenny breathed. "Alakazam," Alakazam exited his Pokeball. The first thing he did was look at Dawn and wave. Which confused Dawn...

Kathy nodded at him. "Nice,"

"Okay. So, yeah, that was Harley," Dawn said, swinging her hand in the direction of the obnoxious coordinator. "This is my childhood friend, Kenny," she said a bit happier while swinging her hand at Kenny, almost hitting him in the face. "And you guys met May yesterday,"

"Yep," They said.

Savannah started giggling. "Hi! I'm Savannah! I'm going to be a coordinator like you guys one day!"

Kenny smiled at her. "That's cool,"

Conner rolled his eyes. "Cool? Yeah right. Gym battles are way more fun!"

Savannah turned to her brother. "Are not!"

Conner glared at her. "Are too!"

"Guys!" Dawn said. In the corner of her eye, she saw Barry and Drew enter. She sighed. "Savannah, here comes another coordinator friend of mine,"

Savannah jumped around towards Dawn, smiling like an idiot. Dawn motioned towards Drew. "This is Drew,"

Savannah's mouth went wide as she let out a high pitched scream. "DREW! It's Drew Hayden!" that caught the attention of the whole party. Girls started whispering and some started walking towards him. Drew looked like he was going to freak out.

"F-fan-girls..." he muttered as he took a step back. At that moment, everyone screamed and ran towards him. Officer Jenny jumped between Drew and the crowd of fan-girls.

"Touch him and you're in trouble!" she yelled, causing all the girls to 'awwwwwww' in defeat. She turned to Drew. "You better watch your back. I can't watch you the whole time, Wallace is coming,"

Dawn's eyes got wide. "Wallace!"

Officer Jenny looked at Dawn, then back at Drew. "You see?"

Drew nodded. "Thanks Officer Jenny," she nodded and walked away.

"Okay, so Drew Hayden is here," She marked his name off the list. "Pokemon?"

"Absol," Drew said, motioning to the Pokemon next to him. "My Roserade is resting, and I didn't want her to get caught up in this mess,"

Kathy nodded. "Yes, Roserade, the Pokemon you are famous for was Roselia. It had evolved, as my Daughter says," She smiled at Savannah before helping more coordinators at the front.

Barry's arms went to the back of his head. "What was that about?"

Drew sighed. "Yeah, I got a fan-girl problem,"

Barry rose an eyebrow. "Really? Why doesn't Kenny have them? Or even Paul?" Barry frowned. "Why don't I have any!"

"I do have a slight problem," Paul muttered. "Nothing as big as that,"

Dawn looked up at Paul. "'slight?'"

Paul nodded. He whispered to her. "You're the number one issue. Your the only one that I find in my bed every time I wake up, " Dawn blushed.

Drew sighed. "I'll get the award over with so I can leave,"

May frowned. "What? You're not going to stay?"

Drew looked towards May. His face got a little red. "I might stay for a little while. I just hate the fan-girl problem. You should know that,"

May smiled at Him. "Yeah,"

"W-Wallace is coming?" Savannah muttered. She screamed and Michel slapped his hand on her mouth.

"This," he referred to his sister. "Is why I'm taking my fathers place as head director of '_Coordinators Today!',"_

"What?" Dawn yelled. "Your father does what? I was just in _Coordinators Today! _Not too long ago, "

"Yeah," Michel said. "Conner wants to be a trainer, Savannah wants to be a coordinator, but I want to take over the family business. But," He looked at the Ralts next to her. "It doesn't mean I don't like Pokemon,"

"Well, this is all very interesting, but I have an award to get. The sooner I get it, the sooner everyone will start partying. And," Drew's gaze went to May. "I have a very special surprise at the end for you," he smirked almost evilly.

May gulped.

Drew turned away and headed backstage. The next thing everyone knew, the small lights that shined colors everywhere went to one area of the stage. Everyone there turned to the stage to find Wallace standing in the center of the lights, holding his arms up.

"Hello, fellow Coordinators! Welcome to this grand meeting! We are here to hand out a few rewards, and also one special secret award! Let us get on with the show!" His Milotic sprang out from no where and used Aqua ring, surrounding Wallace completely. The whole area erupted in cheers.

"Our first award goes to, Drew Hayden," Drew jumped out from backstage, being greeted by applause.

"Thank you, Wallace," Drew said, taking his prize, a trophy of a golden Flygon surrounded by a sandstorm.

"It's my pleasure, Drew. I award you the Flygon trophy, simble of bravery, courage, knowledge, and performance. I was told you had something to say?," Wallace smiled almost proudly to Drew as he nodded and his eyes met May's. May held her breath.

"What is he planning?" May whispered roughly to Dawn. Glaceon smiled mischieviously next to her. Dawn thought, '_Glaceon knows something we don't,'_

"How am I supposed to know?" Dawn returned.

"Pikachu," Pikachu, who was still on Paul's shoulder, shook his head.

Drew grabbed a mic. "Hey, I like to thank my rival for this. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here holding this trophy now," He winked at May, who blushed feverishly at what he said next. "I love you, May. I just wanted you to know that,"

"I'm gonna faint," were the first words that came from her mouth. Drew jumped off the stage and ran to May. The next thing anyone knew was that Drew was kissing May lovingly on the lips. When his lips left hers, she fainted in his arms comfortably.

Drew smiled at the girl in his arms. "Does that mean you love me too?"

Her eyes suddenly opened. "Duh!" and she pressed her lips on his again.

Flashes were seen everywhere. Undercover reporters and news teams jumped out from dark corners. Dawn was almost trampled by some but Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Everyone wanted a picture of the coordinator couple.

Dawn got closer to Paul. "That would be another reason that relationships shouldn't be something you announce in public," Paul muttered.

Dawn looked up at him. "Yet, it is a way of saying that they love you so much that you want the world to know,"

Paul stared at Dawn. After a few seconds, he asked. "Does that mean you want people to know about us?"

Dawn bit her lip. "Well, so far love is easy, but..."

"But?" Paul asked.

"But, it hasn't been long, Paul. Besides, let's let them have their moment," Dawn turned back to the crowded that surrounded the kissing couple. Dawn knew it was going to be a long, long night.

_**Paul**_

It took a while for the crowd to die down. Paul was waiting at the back of the contest area, up where the stands were, with Pikachu still on his shoulder. He felt the paparazzi were stupid. He had a perfect view of everything from the top of the stands.

Pikachu pointed at something and started chattering. Paul seemed to understand what he was saying. He nodded. "Yeah, I knew this was going to happen. Drew told me to shut up about it,"

"Pika, Pikachu?"

"They're happy, so I don't care if it seems weird that they would discuss their _love_ in public,"

"Pika pi,"

"You said it,"

"Hi, Paul," a voice next to him cooed.

Paul sighed. "What do you want?"

"Aw, come on, Paul," The person got close to Paul's ear, making Pikachu ready to pounce. Sparks started popping from his cheeks. "A little respect would be nice,"

"Shut up, fag," Paul said with plenty of anger as he turned to face Harley. "and DO NOT ruin this for May and Drew, either. He has been planning this a long time-"

"Ha, I have no interest in Drew or May. I'm interested in you, Paul," Harley started walking around Paul. "How is it that you can have such a mask on for people, but when you are around Dawn, it weakens? Why is it that you would fall for her? She is weak. You are making yourself weak from being around her. Nothing you say, ha! Nothing you do will ever make you as strong as you once were. Aw well, it's too bad. You could have been a Pokemon master. If only you didn't meet Dawn,"

Paul was glaring, and Pikachu was growling. He began to open his mouth when another voice cut him off.

"Shut up. Dawn is strong, way stronger than you will ever be,"

Harley huffed. "Who are you?"

"The names Barry," He said as he walked from the shadows. "You better leave before I send my Pokemon out to whip your sorry-"

"Enough said," Harley growled, turning away and leaving Barry with Paul.

"Nice," Paul muttered. Pikachu said it's little thank you as well.

Barry smiled. "I try! Anyway, it's time for that secret award! Come on, Paul!"

"Wait," Paul said. "Do you think it may be obvious..."

"Huh?" Barry asked. "Oh! You mean that you and Dawn-? No, it took me forever to find it out. I still wouldn't believe it if I didn't hear your little scene," Barry started fast-walking away. "Now come on, Slowpoke!"

Paul smirked. "Yeah, whatever," and he started forward.

_**Dawn**_

"And the secret, special prize, the Aqua trophy, goes to..." Wallace opened the envelope. Dawn was biting her tongue the whole time, just wondering who it could be for. Kenny got a prize, and so did May. Harley got nothing, which was actually good news to her. Paul and Barry came out of no where and appeared next to Dawn. Barry smiled at her and She smiled back, but focused her attention on Wallace. "The Aqua trophy goes to Dawn Berlitz! Congratz, Dawn!" Dawn's mouth popped open.

"What? Me? How? Why? And-"

"This was a poll that was taken by people all around the world. Because of your spectacular performance at the Grand Festival, your popularity has shot way up. Now, come up here and claim your prize!"

Dawn ran up the stage and took the trophy from Wallace while happily posing for a few pictures. She called Ralts up the stage with her and they posed together. But when the pictures and awards were done, the music started playing.

It's Magic, Dawn's favorite song, came on. She was dancing with all her friends and posing a group photo for Michel, who promised a spot in the magazine for them. When the song was close to ending, She wished it would never end.

Dawn grabbed Paul's hand, "Come on, let's dance! This is my favorite song," and left the building. Paul left Pikachu with May, who enjoyed Dancing with the mouse Pokemon.

The moon was out and the stars were shining brightly. They secretly danced outside where nobody could see them, holding each other closely. A tree next to them supported the perfect amount of cover they needed. Dawn stared into Paul's eyes. "This was a great Day, wouldn't you agree?'

He nodded. "Yeah, but just one more thing will make it perfect,"

And it was the best moonlit kiss Dawn would ever have.


	9. Chapter 9

_**?Unknown POV?**_

"_Xa.... Xa," lift one wing, lift other, too. "Cute couple, but master doesn't like them, pity," they kiss, I smirk. "Yes, cute," Evil laughing time, but very quiet. "Poor Dawn. Nothing will ever happen like you plan," Evil laugh again. Why? Because I can! Duh! … I'm arguing with myself again, aren't I?_

"_leave them alone, mean thingy!" screaming behind me. I scream then, I use my already open wings to get the heck out of there. "Yeah! That's right! Leave MY master alone!"_

_I turn. I mentally slap myself with my wing. How could I be so stupid! _

_1-it is a stupid Ralts!_

_2-It is Dawn's stupid Ralts!_

_3-It probably saw me! Cover blown!_

_I look again. It was struggling to lift it's head. It didn't see me! It didn't see me because of it's helmet! I'm safe..._

_For now._

_**Dawn**_

Dawn stood with Ralts and Pachirisu in her arms, applauding with the rest of the crowd. Dawn smiled as the host lady handed Kenny his prize, the Oldale town contest ribbon.

Dawn looked at the stands for Paul, who was standing up with his hands in his pockets. Pikachu smiled at Dawn and waved. Dawn returned the wave, but kept her eyes on Paul. Paul looked at her and shrugged. She smiled.

_'sure'_ Dawn thought. _'Kenny won, but it was my first contest in Hoenn. And Kenny had the upper hand with his hidden power move creating a fire move on Ralts' Magical Leaf. No need to worry, I'll win the next one!'_

Dawn smiled confidently towards Paul, who nodded towards her. Pikachu looked between Dawn and Paul and smiled like an idiot.

Dawn followed the other coordinators backstage. The first thing she did was walk up to Kenny. "Hey," she said while he sat down.

Kenny looked up. "Oh, hey, De-de. You were great,"

"Yeah, but you were awesome, congrats," She smiled.

Kenny shook his head. "No, it was luck. You have a strong Ralts,"

Dawn looked at the Pokemon in her arms. "We tried, right guys?"

Her Pokemon cheered in her arms. Kenny laughed. "I mean that it was luck that Ralts used a Grass attack, when I used Hidden Power"

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, you are lucky,"

"Dawn," Reggie's voice made Dawn turn. She smiled at both Reggie and Paul.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Second place isn't so bad," Reggie said while he hugged Dawn. Dawn blushed.

"Not necessary," Paul muttered, while seperating Dawn and Reggie causing Reggie to laugh.

"It was very necessary. Are you jealous?," Reggie chuckling. "She needed a hug,"

"No, no," Dawn said, shaking her hands in front of her face. The sound of Dawn's chain bracelet filled her ears,and made her smile. "I'm fine. I was just congratulating Kenny,"

"Whatever, we're leaving," Paul said, starting to turn around.

"But, you can't leave yet!" Kenny protested.

"He's right," Dawn said. "We need to get to Pettleburg anyway. Paul's got a gym battle,"

Kenny huffed. "Fine," and he shocked Dawn by turning around and stomping away.

"Childish," Paul said.

"For once in a very long time, I agree with you," Reggie crossed his arms.

Paul looked at Reggie with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two better run along," Reggie Said shooing them away. "You got to get to Pettleburg city,"

Paul turned away, muttering how he didn't dodge the question for long. Dawn giggled as she followed him away from Reggie.

Paul stopped near the dressing rooms. "Here," he mumbled. "Get dress. If we hurry we can get to Pettleburg by tomorrow,"

Dawn sighed. "Sure thing," she entered her dressing room and grabbed her bag. She took her Pokeballs and aimed them at her Pokemon. "You guys did good, return," the red beams appeared and captured her Pokemon. She sighed as she changed from her blue contest dress back into her traveling outfit. She kept on her necklace and bracelet, She didn't even bother taking off her makeup, She ran a comb through her hair, slid on her hat, and looked in the mirror. She sighed and took off her hat. "It's too tight," she muttered and exited the dressing room.

"You take forever," Paul grunted.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Paul," Paul started chuckling. "What?" Dawn asked.

"You're starting to act like me," he smirked. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you,"

Dawn blushed. She turned on her heel. "No, I'm not,"

"Yeah, yeah," He stood up. "Let's go, Dawn," and he started walking away.

Dawn crossed her arms. "Fine," and followed him out.

Dawn looked around. "Where's May and Drew?"

Paul shrugged. "How should I know. Besides, their probably lip-locking anyway,"

Dawn smiled. "That might be true," she giggled and started to run. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Dawn!" Paul yelled as he ran after her. "Stop! Slow down!"

"Make me!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled and jumped off Paul's shoulder to run next to Dawn.

"Traitor!" Paul yelled. Dawn didn't know if he was talking to Her or Pikachu. She laughed either way. She ran into the forest and didn't stop until she found a small watering hole. She sat next to it, laughing with Pikachu at her side. Paul ran up to them. "No more running," He ordered.

Dawn smiled up at him. "Why? We'll get there faster if we run,"

Paul sighed and sat next to her. "You're gonna wear yourself out,"

"Don't worry about me," She smirked. "I like running,"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Then hang out with Barry more often,"

Dawn glared. "Maybe I should,"

"Yeah untill you pass out and i have to carry you to the next pokemon center." Paul said.

Dawn glared at him again. "Fine!"

Paul stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something when the bushes started to shake. Dawn shrieked and jumped onto Paul's lap. "What was that?"

Paul stared at the bush. It started to move again. "Pikachu," Paul said. Pikachu got in an attack position. "Use Volt Tackle. knock it out of the bushes,"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as it ran towards the bush. It was surrounded by electricity right before it hit the bush. A Poochyena flew out.

"Poochyena!" Dawn cried. She pulled out her Pokedex.

The monotone recorded voice said. "Poochyena, the bite Pokemon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokemon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back,"

Right as the Pokedex says it, the Poochyena started to turn away. Unfortunately, it looked like Paul wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt,"

"Pika!" it cried as thunder flew from his cheeks. Poochyena fell on it's side. Paul threw a Pokeball.

It beeped once, twice, three times. Pokemon captured. Paul picked up the Pokeball and took out his Pokedex. It beeped before saying. "Tackle, Bite, Takedown, Crunch,"

Paul looked at the Pokeball. "You'll do,"

"Take him out," Dawn said.

Paul rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

Dawn frowned, "That way we can make friends with it,"

Paul shook his head. "Later, let's get moving,"

Dawn sighed. "Fine,"

_**Paul**_

Paul and Dawn had been walking all day. Dawn finally started complaining a few seconds ago.

"Pauuuuuuuul, I'm tired. Let's rest for the night,"

Paul looked up. "Hm," He said. The sky was a mixture of purple and pink. The moon was peeking out from behind the trees. "That time all ready,"

Dawn collapsed on the ground. "Please!" she begged.

Paul sighed. "Fine," he pulled off his backpack. "I'll make the tent,"

"I got it!" Dawn jumped up from her spot like she just had coffee and started making a tent.

Paul rose an eyebrow. "You have plenty of energy,"

When Dawn was done, she collapsed inside without even setting up her sleeping bag. Paul sighed. "Now there's no room for me," he shrugged, then looked at Pikachu. "think we should move her?"

Pikachu's eyes got wide. "Pika Pi!" it screeched.

Paul nodded. "Didn't think so. I'll stay out here," Paul sat with his back against a tree. He grabbed his Pokeballs and released his Pokemon. "Gliscor, Poochyena," he said as they appeared before him.

"Your sleeping out here tonight," He mumbled as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag. Gliscor nodded while Poochyena sat still staring at him. Paul ignored him as he laid down his bag and leaned against the tree again. He looked strait up and waited. The Pokemon were silent. It was too quiet.

Way too quiet...

"WHAT AN ADORABLE POOCHYENA!" Dawn cried as she picked up Poochyena in her arms and squeezed the life out of the poor thing.

"Dawn," Paul sighed. "I knew it was too quiet. I didn't hear you snoring,"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny," she mumbled sarcastically. She smiled as she placed Poochyena on the ground in front of her. "I'm Dawn, Poochyena. And your master over there is Mr. Grumpy-Pants!"

"The things I do for you," Paul mumbled too low for Dawn to hear. Pikachu didn't miss it though, and smiled mischieviously at him. Paul cleared his throat. "Paul, and the last name is Shinji,"

"Really?" Dawn asked, staring at him with a clueless look.

"Yeah,"

"Paul Shinji," Dawn thought. "Reggie Shinji," she smiled almost evilly. "Dawn Shinji,"

Paul blushed lightly. "You just had to say that. Her last name is Berlitz, Poochyena. Don't listen to her, listen to me,"

Dawn winked at Poochyena. "We are kinda going out, but not everybody knows. We don't want people to know. Anyway, meet my Pokemon," Dawn motioned behind her. "This is Pachirisu, from Sinnoh. And this is my Ralts,"

Poochyena walked up to them and sniffed. He smiled and started to Chase Pachirisu around the tree. Pachirisu wasn't having as much fun as Poochyena, so he climbed up the tree and stuck it's tongue out. Ralts teleported next to Pachirisu and they laughed at Poor little Poochyena.

Dawn laughed. "Cute,"

Paul smirked at her. "Yeah, you are,"

Dawn blushed. "Paully pocket, are you flirting with me?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just come here already," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm cured," Dawn whispered. "I'm already head-over-heels for you anyway,"

"You're not cured till everybody knows," Paul smirked. "Until then," Dawn giggled as Paul pressed his lips on hers.

_**The Pokemon!**_

"Okay, come down now. I wont chase you anymore," Poochyena sat down and stared up.

"Okay," Pachirisu giggled and jumped down. "Come on Ralts!" it called.

"I have my own way," Ralts said. He teleported down.

"Welcome," Pikachu said, running up to Poochyena. "I'm Pikachu,"

"You're one of Paul's Pokemon?" Poochyena asked.

Pikachu gave a sad smile. "Paul is temporary. My trainers name is Ash and he is delusional at the moment,"

"Okay?" Poochyena tilted his head.

Ralts suddenly tensed. "I sense a Pokemon,"

Pikachu frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a mean Pokemon. I scared it away last night. It was saying things about Dawn and Paul," Ralts tried to lift it's head far enough back to see the trees, but failed. He sighed. "I want to evolve so I can protect Dawn better,"

"Do you know what Pokemon it was?" Pikachu asked.

"I didn't see it," Ralts admitted.

"Do you know _Anything _about it?" Pachirisu asked.

"It was a bird," Ralts answered. "A really big bird,"

"Noctowl?" Poohyena asked. "One lives in this forest,"

"It said it had a master," Ralts said while shaking it's head.

Laughing was heard behind them. They all turned to Gliscor. "You had a conversation with it?" He asked.

Ralts tried to glare but Gliscor couldn't see it because of the helmet. "No! I overheard it talking to itself!"

"Okay, it's a crazy Pokemon, you just narrowed it down," Gliscor laughed before jumping in the tree and hanging upside down to sleep.

"It's not the only crazy one," Pachirisu mumbled at it. Gliscor only huffed.

"What are you guys chatting about back there?" Dawn asked as she leaned to see behind the tree. "You are very talkative,"

"Oh Dawn," Ralts walked up to it's master.

"What's wrong, Ralts?" she said as she picked him up.

"I wish I could evolve. That way, I could protect you better. That Pokemon is out there! I have no idea what it is and if it's powerful!" he cried in her arms. Dawn said sweet things to him.

"Maybe you're just tired. Let's go to sleep," she held him tighter as she stood up. Paul was complaining, but Dawn shushed him and entered the tent to sleep.

_**Kenny**_

"Finally," Kenny muttered as the bird Pokemon flew in front of him. "It took you that long to get here from Pettleburg? You're slow,"

"Xa!" the Pokemon yelled.

"I'm guessing that means 'shut up!' Well, I don't want to," Kenny smirked. "Just tell me the future already," The Pokemon shook it's head. Kenny glared. "Why not?"

"Xa," the Pokemon spread its wings and Kenny had a vision....

_-"Good, they like each other even more," Conway's image smirked. "Give Kenny this message. We know that Paul had made a plan with May. We don't know what it is yet, but it has something to do with what he said before you gave him a black eye and junk before it was hid by Ralts' attack. Am I making sense? Anyway, be careful. If not, Dawn and Paul might end up together after all,"_

"_Xa," his vision nodded._

"_And one more thing," Conway added. "We still need to decide who gets Dawn," Conway chuckled evilly. "Unless you want to share her," he laughed evilly again...-_

And the vision ended. Kenny shook his head. "That's just wrong. If he is really stuck on having her so bad that he's willing to _share, _then he can have her," Kenny crossed his arms. "I just want her to be away from that guy. You can give Conway that quote,"

"Xa," the Pokemon nodded.

"Now," Kenny straitened his back. "Show me the future,"

"Xa, Xatu!" Xatu spread his wings and Kenny saw yet another vision.

_-"No matter what happens, I'll love you, Paul. Even if you DO break up with me,"-_

Kenny blinked a few times. He looked at Xatu. "That's it?"

"Xa," Xatu shrugged. He spread his wings again.

_- "What? That one again? Why does it keep repeating that vision over and over?" Conway was puzzling. "Maybe it will show something else with Kenny. Go to him and I'll contact him,"-_

"Oh," Kenny said. "That's why you're here. That vision won't stop repeating," Kenny shook his head. "I have no idea why,"

"Xa!" Xatu motioned towards the spot Dawn and Paul were. Kenny rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Xa!" he motioned again towards Dawn and Paul's camp.

"I'm not going there, you go,"

"Xa!" Xatu huffed. He showed Kenny another vision.

_-"one of Dawn's Pokemon saw you? Stay away, or they will find you. We can't let that Happen,"-_

"Conway and his stupid... forget it. I'll go,"

_**Xatu**_

'And again the Pokemon wins!' Xatu thought as he flew up to the trees.

_**Ralts**_

Ralts looked out of the tent. He could sense that Pokemon. He tried to wake Dawn by shaking her but she just turned in her sleep. Ralts sighed and went out to find Paul. He was still awake.

Paul looked at Ralts. "Ralts, why are you up?" Paul asked without any real concern in his voice, which really made Ralts mad. Ralts got into a protective stance in front of Dawn's tent and looked around. Paul stood up. "Something up?"

Ralts opened his mouth, but started to glare at the bushes. Not that anyone would see that."Well hi, Paul,"

"Kenny," Paul glared. "Stop stalking Dawn," Kenny opened his mouth, Paul cut him off. "And stop stalking me,"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I'm not stalking you. I'm here to beat you up some more," Kenny smirked as he got closer to Paul.

Ralts started to Panic. He jumped back into the tent to wake up the unshakeable Dawn.

_**Paul**_

_'Step two, under way'_ Paul thought as Kenny got closer.

"Come and try," Paul grunted.

"Glad to," Kenny balled his fist and swung. Direct hit to the nose. Paul fell back. He wiped his hand over his nose and saw blood.

"Damn you," He muttered as he stood up.

"I'm only getting started. Once I'm done with you, Dawn will be heading for the hills,"

"K-Kenny?" Dawn's voice behind Paul caused him to turn around. Once he made eye contact with Dawn, she gasped. "Paul! Kenny," she glared at him. "How _Dare _you!"

Kenny laughed. "How dare _I?_ Oh Dawn, how Dare he! What makes him so special!" Kenny pointed to Paul. "What does he have that's so special," He pointed to himself. "That I don't! Why not me! You've known me longer! You-"

"You think _this _will make me change my mind?" Dawn yelled. "Paul, Kick his Ass!"

Paul gave out an idiotic grin. "Really?" Dawn nodded seriously. Paul could have busted out laughing like an idiot. "Okay,"

Kenny's mouth popped open. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"P.S.," Paul said as he walked up to him. "I let you win the first time," Paul grabbed his shirt collar. "This time, no holding back,"

"Oh, Crap," were the only words Kenny could say before he was punched in the face.

(The following has been cut out due to too extreme violence.=( Basically, Paul kicked Kenny's ass, and Kenny's Alakazam popped out for revenge... {LoL}=)

Alakazam got into a fighting stance. He yelled as he used Shadow ball.

"Ah!" Dawn screamed as the attack headed strait for her. Ralts jumped in front of the attack and blocked it. "Ralts?" Dawn asked. She then smiled. "Revenge from the contest?"

Ralts turned to Dawn and nodded. Dawn smirked. "Confusion, Ralts!" Ralts used the attack and it hit Alakazam head on. "Now use magical leaf!" Ralts used the attack, which pushed Alakazam down. Alakazam stood up, no longer confused, and picked up Kenny and ran away.

"You did it Ralts!" Dawn cried as she hugged her Pokemon. Ralts cheered.

Ralts started to glow. Dawn sat him on the ground and watched carefully as Ralts' form changed from small Pokemon with a helmet, to bigger Pokemon with a skirt. Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia.

"Ralts!" Dawn gasped. She grabbed her Pokedex.

The monotone recorded voice said. "Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia uses the Horns on it's head to Amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen."

"No way!" Dawn cried. She grabbed Kirlia. "You're awesome, Kirlia!"

"Kirlia!" Kirlia cried with his arms in the air. Kirlia suddenly looked to the East. Dawn and Paul looked in the same direction.

The sky had turned a light pink, and the yellow orb could be seen rising up over the trees. Dawn smiled and Kissed Kirlia on his head. "Thank you, Kirlia. You saved me,"

"Yeah," Paul mumbled, slipping his hands in his Pockets. "Thanks for saving her,"

Kirlia smiled at him. "Kirlia!"

Dawn looked at Paul. "I still Don't understand,"

Paul sighed. "He didn't want us to be together,"

"It's not his decision to make!" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, I know," the Pokemon started walking up to them. They started chattering to Kirlia. "But Kenny told me some things. He said that if we are together, I'll end up breaking your heart. He was mad because when your with me, it will pretty much be impossible for you to stop being with me without breaking your heart. They think I'll break up with you,"

Dawn smiled almost distantly. "Oh Paul. No matter what happens, I'll love you, Paul. Even if you DO break up with me," Dawn sat Kirlia on the ground and walked into his arms. "I would understand. You would have moved on, found new love. That means there would be only one thing I could do, find new love myself," she kissed his cheek. "I'm cured,"

Paul smirked. "Yeah, you are,"

Paul swept Dawn into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he asked. "Should we tell?"

Dawn thought for a second. "Yes," She smiled brightly. "We should tell. Lets get to Pettleburg right now!"

_**Note: plz take the Poll on my Profile! Thank you {:)}'s for you all!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dawn's Pov**_

It only took one second for me. Yet, so many thoughts flew threw my head at the time. But in the end, I knew what I had to do. Even if I really wasn't ready.

"Yes," I smiled brightly. "We should tell. Let's get to Pettleburg right now!"

_**May**_

"Barry! Don't touch that!" May slapped Barry's hand for the hundredth time.

"Ouch!" He pulled his hand away. "I can't touch anything," Barry grumbled.

"Of course you can't!" May yelled in his ear. "That's my dad's!"

"Duh, it says Norman Maple on it," Barry crossed his arms. "When are they gonna get here?"

May walked to the couch and sat next to the sweat-dropping Drew. "Barry," He said. "Like I said, we left right when we heard Kenny's name, so Dawn and Paul could have their privacy. They might not be here till tomorrow,"

May sighed and rested her head on Drew's shoulder. "I'm worried of what Dad's going to do to you,"

Drew got noticeably whiter. "I-I'm not worried at All," he barely managed to choke out.

Barry chuckled quietly. All-of-a-sudden, a little blue/black/green-haired kid ran into the room.

"May!" He yelled as he hugged his sister.

"Hi, Max," May gagged as Max squeezed her.

"Mayyyyy," Max wagged his eyebrows at her. "I saw you on T.V."

"O-oh," May blushed furiously. "D-did Mom and Dad...?"

Max laughed. "You bet they did!"

The door suddenly slammed open. "May Maple!" May cringed. Her Father stomped into the room. "Who gave you permission to kiss a boy?" he yelled.

"M-m-" May gulped. "Me. It's my choice. I mean, come on!" She started yelling, shocking her father so much he jerked back. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Don't yell at me! I told you I liked a boy! Well, here he is! Get over it, father!"

Norman stared at May. Then cussed under his breath and got out his wallet, which shocked May. "Max," Norman mumbled. He pulled out a bill that said 50 on it. May's mouth popped open wide. "You win. She likes him so much that she screamed at me, you were right,"

"Told you!" Max yelled as he snacked the money. "She's always had a crush on Drew!"

"Wait-wait-wait! You- you _bet _on this!"

"Yes, Sugarplum," Caroline waltzed into the room. "They made the bet right after you kissed him on T.V., now," She turned to Drew. "Let me get a good look at this boy,"

May turned pale. _'__No__! Dad is one thing__,__ but Mom-'_

Caroline walked up to Drew. She grabbed a piece of his hair and looked at it. She dropped it and looked at his clothes. She walked around him, nodding to herself as she studied him. She crossed her arms. "Hm,"

"M-mom?" May asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

"I can't believe it," Caroline smiled. "He is exactly what I always pictured would be with you,"

May almost fainted, but strong arms caught her. She tilted her head back and stared into the eyes of her Blaziken. "Blaziken!" May yelled as she turned and hugged her Pokemon. Her other Pokemon jumped out of nowhere and dog-piled on top of her. "Ah! Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Venusaur, Beautifly, I missed you too!" Blaziken laughed and Glaceon jumped onto the couch to take a little nap. May sat on the couch next to her and petted her. All her Pokemon were around her. She smiled at them before referring to her parents."You guys are mean. I thought Dad was going to bite my head off!"

Drew sat next to her. "I was never worried,"

May gave him a look. "Riiight,"

Barry cleared his thought. "Uh, over here," everyone turned to him. "Hi, I'm Barry. I just made friends with your Daughter in Oldale town, so I'm not a stranger that just randomly walked in and watched your little reunion,"

"Oh," Max mumbled. "I was wondering if anyone knew who the guy watching us was..."

"Yeah," May smiled. "Are we boring you Barry?" Barry nodded. May rolled her eyes. "Okay, then just challenge my dad to a battle already,"

"Pokemon trainer, I see," Norman smiled. "I'm Norman, Pettleburg Gym leader. Are you challenging me to a battle?"

Barry shook his head. "I have to wait till after Paul has his battle," Barry mentioned. "He could be here at any minute, and If I battled you, your Pokemon will be tired when he gets here. He wants to challenge you too,"

Norman nodded. "Alright, I'll be waiting,"

Drew cuddled his face into May's neck. "I'm bored now," he mumbled into her neck. May blushed.

"Behave," She whispered harshly. "My parents are right there!"

"What was that, Maybelle?" Caroline asked sweetly.

May turned her favorite shade of red. "Nothing!"

Drew chuckled. "Maybelle?"

May turned away. "No! I'm May!"

"That's so cute, though," Drew said in a weird tone that Made May turn a darker shade of red.

"No more flirting!" Barry yelled. "I only tolerate it if it's Dawn and Paul!"

Both May and Drew glared at Barry.

"Who?" Max asked.

"The people we are waiting for, Dawn and Paul. They are together, but they don't know that everyone knows," Barry blurted.

"BARRY!" Drew and May yelled.

Barry flinched. "Sorry,"

"How about I show you my Pokemon?" Norman asked.

"Sure," Barry answered. "And what are the rules?"

"Three Pokemon, only challengers can switch Pokemon and-" Norman and Barry exited the house leaving May, Drew, and Caroline, sitting quietly, staring at the door.

_**Dawn**_

Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and ran at full speed. "It's right over there!" she yelled.

Paul stumbled as she pulled him along. "You _want_to tell them?"

Dawn nodded furiously. "Yeah! They are never gonna believe it!"

Paul muttered something too low for Dawn to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. "Excuse-moa?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why are you speaking Spanish?"

Dawn gasped. "It's French!"

"Okay," Paul grumbled. "Why are you speaking French?"

"Just answer me!" Dawn yelled.

"What did you ask?"

"Ugh!" Dawn groaned. "I said excuse me!"

"You're excused," Paul slipped his hands in his Pockets and walked passed Dawn, leaving her gasping at the trees.

Dawn shook her head. She spun around and ran in front of Paul. "I meant, what did you say?"

"You didn't say that. You used your question for the day," he started walking pass her again.

And again, she cut him off. "But that's what I meant by it!"

Paul sighed. "Fine,"

Dawn smirked at Paul victoriously. She waited for him to answer what she asked but he just stood there, looking at her. She grew impatient quickly. "Paul!"

He raised an eyebrow again. "You want to know now?"

"Yes!" Dawn screamed.

"Hm," Paul mumbled. "No," He grunted and walked around her. Pikachu was sweat-dropping on Paul's shoulder.

Dawn groaned. "Fine! Be that way!" she stomped behind him.

Dawn's mind started to wonder. _'Sure, we love each other, but he __**still **__picks on me! He is so lucky I'm head-over-heels for him, now. At least we get to tell May and Drew... and the others. Reggie, Barry, Ken- oh, never mind him. Misty too. Ash has got to get the point. And... who am I missing? OH! Brock! I almost forgot him. Ha-ha, he told me when we split paths that he knew who everyone was going to end up with. I wonder if he thought me and Paul were going to be together. Hm, I wonder how Paul is going to battle in this gym-'_

Dawn's thought were cut off be running into the back of Paul. "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

Paul looked left, then right. Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Paul?"

Paul looked at Dawn. "Where do we go?"

"May's house," Dawn answered simply.

"Where might that be?"

"It's-" Dawn froze. "Ah, I see," Dawn collapsed on the ground. "We don't know where to go!"

Pikachu's ears twitched. He turned and pointed. "Pika!"

"Dawn! Paul! Over here!" a distant voice called. Dawn turned her head.

"Barry!" Dawn called. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Barry ran up to them. "I became impatient. So, I just hung out with Norman, the gym leader and May's dad. May and Drew were getting lovey-dovey when I left them," Barry's face twisted. "I can't take it when they get like that,"

Dawn giggled. She mumbled quietly. "You might have to get used to it,"

"Yeah," Barry laughed. "They're gonna be like that for a while,"

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Dawn smiled innocently.

Barry gave Dawn a weird look. "Okay, let's just get back to the house,"

"Okay!" Dawn turned to Paul. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm. "Finally!" she squealed. Barry gave another weird look as Dawn sprinted to the house.

_**Paul**_

_'__This__ is it'_ Paul thought. _'May's gonna be thrilled that her plan is working. But more importantly, May, Drew, and Barry are going to flip when Dawn yells it to the world. All I have to do is make sure that they don't jump on me, __and then__ I'll be fine.'_

Dawn pulled Paul inside the house. May and Drew were on the couch and a lady was cleaning the table in the living room. There was a huge group of Pokemon in the room. Glaceon was sitting in May's lap.

"May! Drew!" Dawn yelled, Dragging Paul behind her. "We have news!"

"Calm down before you say anything," Paul said quickly, knowing that Dawn would just squeal it out.

Dawn took a deep breath. She sat in front of May and pulled Paul down with her. Both May and Drew had an eyebrow rose.

"Okay, this might be a shock to you," she said calmly. May's eyes started getting wide. Drew looked at May and caught on. They started smiling without Dawn saying anything else. Dawn stared at them. "But, me and Paul are… Together," she finished as May and Drew gave ear to ear grins.

"FINALLY!" they yelled loudly, together.

"We were wondering when it would happen," Drew chuckled and flipped his hair.

"I didn't think it would be this soon!" May agreed. She was nodding her head up and down like she was a bobble head.

The lady cleaning the table giggled. "This must be Dawn and Paul," The lady smiled. "I'm Caroline, May's mother. Excuse me while I turn on some music," and the lady left the room.

Dawn was confused. "What? You, you _knew_?"

"Yep," they answered together.

"Oh," Dawn blushed.

"It's okay, Dawn," May placed her hand on Dawn's knee. "We won't treat you any differently,"

"I can't believe it," everyone turned to Barry. "They are finally together," he smiled at Paul. "I thought it would happen soon. Just a little alone time in the forest, and Boom!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Alone time? No, we ran into someone,"

"Who?" May asked automatically.

Dawn groaned. "Kenny," she shook her head. "The guy has the nerve to- ugh! I hate him!"

May smirked. "Plan, working," Dawn gave a questionable look while Paul nodded to May.

Music started… the sound of the music made Dawn blush. "This song used to be my guideline…" she started to mumble the words.

"Miss Independent

miss self-sufficient

miss keep your distance

miss unafraid

miss out of my way

miss don't let a man interfere, no

miss on her own

miss almost grown

miss let a man help her off her throne

so, by keeping her heart protected

she'll never, ever feel rejected

little miss apprehensive said 'ooh,'

she fell in love"

Every laughed, Dawn blushed and stopped. May quickly picked up the next verse.

"what is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door.

Surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real!"

Dawn joined again, but even louder.

"What happened to miss independent's

no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true"

May and Dawn dance with each other. The Drew was chuckling. Paul was smirking. Barry was whooping.

"Misguided heart

miss play it smart

miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

but she miscalculated

she didn't wanna end up jaded

and this miss decided not to

miss out on true love

so, by changing a misconception

she went in a new direction

and found inside,

she felt a connection"

Dawn turned to Paul and winked.

"she fell in love!"

May was laughing as she grabbed her hands.

"what is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door.

Surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real!

What happened to miss independent's

no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true!"

The girls started sounding and looking very serious.

"When miss independent walked away

no time for love that came her way

she looked in the mirror and thought today

'what happened to miss no longer afraid?'

It took some time for her to see

how beautiful _love_ could truly be

no more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I've finally seen

what is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door.

Surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real!

What happened to miss independent's

no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, when love is true,"

May and Dawn collapsed on the couch laughing with the boys. "did it really used to be your guideline?"May asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want a boy in my life," '_hm, she left out fear of love'_Paul thought.

May giggled. "On a different subject, Barry wouldn't battle my Dad because he knew Paul wanted to. You want to battle my Dad, Paul?"

"So this is Paul," a man walked into the living room. "I'm Norman, the Pettleburg gym leader. I heard you wanted to challenge me to a battle?"

Paul nodded and stood up. "Yes, and I'd like to get started as soon as possible,"

"Great," Norman motioned towards the door. "Let's get to the gym,"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu waved at Norman from Paul's shoulder.

Norman looked towards Pikachu. "Hey, a Pikachu," Norman rubbed Pikachu's cheek. "You remind me of Ash's Pikachu,"

"It is," Paul mumbled. "I'm holding onto him until Ash get's back from Kanto,"

Norman smiled. "Then, Hello again, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Let's get going," Norman turned and started walking away.

Paul followed him.

_**Dawn**_

Dawn stood up and followed Paul. May, Drew, and Barry followed behind. They were eager to see the battle between Paul and Norman.

Dawn was anxious.

She didn't really know why. It was probably because this was the first time she would see him battle in a different region. Also, Paul had new Pokemon. He didn't know how to really battle with Pikachu and Poochyena yet. At least he was taking a shot.

The gym was huge! It had been a while since she had been in one. Her heart started pumping when Paul started to take his position.

And when the flag flew, the battle began.

_**-_-Later-_-**_

"Congratulations! You have won the balance badge!" Norman handed Paul the badge. Pikachu cheered at his side, then sighed out of exhaustion.

"Thanks," Paul said quickly. He opened his case and placed the badge in the right spot.

"Barry, tomorrow my pokemon will be fully healed. We should battle then," Norman offered.

"You bet Mr. Maple!" Barry said, clenching his fist. "And i'll try my best to be better than Paul!"

"As if," Paul mumbled, Dawn glared and mouthed 'Behave,'

"Pokemon center," Max chimed. They all looked at the kid. "Pikachu took a real beating. It would only make sense to get him to the Pokemon center,"

"Right," Dawn nodded. She grabbed Paul's hand. "Let's go,"

Paul only nodded. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, Lazily. "Pika," he mumbled as he fell alseep on Paul's shoulder.

The walk to the Pokemon center was quick. Once Paul's Pokemon were in, they headed outside for some air.

"Pachirisu! Kirlia! Spotlight!" Dawn's Pokemon appeared from the red light, posing cutely. Dawn smiled. "Perfect! We'll win the next for sure! All we have to do is practice!"

"Pachi!"

"Kirlia!"

"Wow!" May cooed. "Ralts evovled into Kirlia!"

Max gasped. "You had a ralts! No way!"

Dawn looked at Max with a curious expression. May smiled. "He really wanted this Ralts once-"

"Check out my Pokemon!" Barry yelled, throwing his Pokeballs in the air. "Heracross! Tailow! Zigzagoon!" the Pokemon leaped out. "They are awesome!" Barry bragged.

Drew smirked. "Absol! Flygon! Roserade! Butterfree! Masquerain!" the Pokemon all appeared out of a red light. Drew flipped his hair. "How about that?"

"My Pokemon are here! Hey guys!" May's Pokemon randomly appeared behind May. "See! Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Venusaur, Beautifly, Blaziken, and Glaceon,"

"Yay!" Dawn yelled. "Pokemon Party!"

As Dawn watched, she noticed something about the Pokemon that played with each other.

May's Pokemon liked each other. Drew's Pokemon liked each other. But May's and Drew's Pokemon played with each other in couples.

Blaziken & Roserade

Absol & Glaceon

Beautifly & Masquerain

Dawn smiled at the Pokemon love. It reminded her of Pikachu and Buneary.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked as he sat next to Dawn on the ground.

"Pokemon love," Dawn answered simply. "But, Paul, I wanted to congratulate you. You won! We have to celebrate!"

Paul shook his head. "I just won one battle. There is nothing to celebrate on,"

"Paul!" Dawn complained. She placed a hand on his leg and leaned towards him. "It's an excuse to do something fun! Have you ever thought of it like that?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "That wastes my money,"

Dawn frowned. "Are you holding the dress against me?"

"No," Paul answered automatically. "I didn't mean it like that. Besides, the dress looks nice," Paul pulled out a box. "Okay, don't think of me like a prince charming after this, got it?"

Dawn stared at the velvet box. "What is that?"

Paul handed her the box. "I thought it would help you. you didn't win the first contest, so I thought you needed luck,"

Dawn pulled open the small box. Her eyes got wide and she slammed it closed. "I can't take this!"

"You better take it," Paul leaned forward, closing the space between them. "That cost more than your dress,"

Dawn blushed furiously as Paul opened the box and Pulled out a new charm for her bracelet. He carefully hooked the charm. Dawn almost cried when she held up her wrist to let the setting sun shine on the green four leaf clover. "How did it cost more?"

"It's gold that was painted green. That's why it looked like a very rich clover,"

Dawn giggled. "Thank you, Paul," she smiled. Then she unespectedly jumped on him. "You _are_ my prince charming!"

"Dawn!" he yelled as he fell back.

"I love you, Paul!" Dawn yelled for the whole world to hear.

Paul squirmed under the giggling Dawn. Finally, he stopped and looked into her eyes. He leaned up close to Dawn. "I love you too, Dawn," and kissed her. She blushed for only a second before leaning into the kiss.

_**Conway**_

"So, Kenny got pounded? Great! Good job Xatu. Looks like all your visions came true. Right on time,"

"Xa!" Xatu hopped forward.

"What?"

"Xa!"

_Vision…_

"_Conway, you're going to die!"_

_End vision…._

Conway shivered. "That was way more violent than last time,"

"Xa," Xatu nodded.

"If I keep this up, I'm going to hell," Conway scratched his head. "Wait, what am I talking about? I'm already there!" Conway's laugh was sick and twisted. It stabbed a knife threw a thick piece of Iron, and came out clean on the other side. It kept stabbing and stabbing, till Conway himself felt the pain. Conway cleared his throat. "I'll call Ash and Report to him that Pikachu had taken Paul's side of the love fight. That will bring him back to the picture and I can still be pulling the strings from a safe distance from Paul, and now Kenny,"

"Xatu,"

"Yeah, you won't get hurt either,"

"Xa,"

"I am not lying!"

"Xa!"

"You can just fly away!"

"Xatu!" Xatu spread his wings and flew up.

"Oh no you don't!" Conway returned Xatu. He looked at his Pokeball. "You're mine, forget?" he slipped his Pokeball away and laughed evily again.

_**(Author note ^_^) I'm sorry about the long wait. I have been busy so my editer (urh, co-writer) was not able to help me with it. i was going to put this up on saint patricks day! i am late...**_

**_sry, i hope you liked it!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash**

Ash picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Sup?"

"Ash, this is Conway,"

"Yes?" Ash raised his eyebrow. He looked at the screen. "What do you want?"

"It's about Pikachu,"

Ash practically jumped on the screen. "What? What happened?"

Conway's evil laugh struck Ash into shock. "He's fine. Well, he's probably gone crazier than you-"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ash screamed at the image of Conway. "Just say it!"

"Oh, nothing," Conway's smirk gave away that he was lying.

"Zut," Ash muttered to himself.

Conway chuckled. It still sounded evil. "Did you just say 'damn it' in French?"

"Yes!" Ash yelled. "Tell me what is wrong with Pikachu!"

"He's with Paul and Dawn. They're in Pettleburg. Pikachu chose to travel with Paul as his master. Pikachu doesn't seem to be shaken up anymore, he has forgotten all about it," Conway lowered his head and glared at the screen. "Forgotten all about you,"

Conway hung up. Ash yelled curses and slammed the Phone on the hook. "Good thing I didn't get on the boat yet!" he said as he ran out of the Pokemon center that was at the docks. As he entered the forest, he heard the horn of the ship that was supposed to take him back to Kanto. He hesitated, but shook his head. "Pikachu," he muttered. He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry!"

**Dawn**

Dawn stretched her arms out. "Paul?" she yawned.

Paul grunted into his pillow. "Huh?"

Dawn sat up. "Rise and shine," she said groggily.

"You don't sound, risen and shining. Let me sleep," Paul turned his back on Dawn.

Dawn threw a pillow at him. "We are going to miss Barry's battle!"

The door opened. May walked in with two cups in her hand. "Too late. They were battling before any of us woke up. Barry left us, too," she handed Dawn the cup. "It's hot chocolate. I love to start my day of with sugar!"

Dawn took the cup and smiled. "Thanks May. Paul, you want some?"

"I hate chocolate," it was the only answer she got before she heard snoring.

May giggled. "I thought so. This cup is for me anyway," May held the cup to her lips and drank some.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu scurried up to May.

"Oh no," May held the cup away from Pikachu. "I heard about the time you had that coffee! Who knows how you will react to this?"

"Oh!" Dawn held her cup to Pikachu. "Drink it! This will be fun!"

Pikachu quickly sipped from the cup. His eyes got wide and he stared into space. The next thing Dawn knew, Pikachu was bouncing off the walls.

Literally.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" he said as he bounced from one wall to the other. He jumped to the ceiling, rebounded from it and landed right on Paul's head.

Paul sat up almost instantly. He looked around, searching the entire room, when his eyes finally landed on the hyper Pikachu bouncing from wall to wall.

May dodged a hit to the back while Dawn ducked to escape a direct blow to the head. Paul stood up and held up Pikachu's Pokeball. "Keep it up and I'll put you in here," he threatened.

Pikachu stopped immediately, looking at the Pokeball with terrified eyes. Dawn huffed and picked up Pikachu. "Don't do that! Pikachu hates his Pokeball! And I gave him the sugar, so you shouldn't blame Pikachu for something that is my fault!"

Paul placed the Pokeball down. He turned his back on Dawn and got back into the bed. Dawn rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room with Pikachu in her arms. May soon followed. "Wow, is it over already?"

"Huh?" Dawn turned on her heels to give a questionable stare to her best friend.

"Um," May poked her fingers together. "Two things. 1, Pikachu's hyper-ness. 2, you and Paul?"

She ended it in a question so that Dawn could clarify. Dawn smiled nonchalantly. "Paul and I are not breaking up over a small fight. Paul didn't know that about Pikachu, now he does. People learn from their mistakes," Dawn looked out a window that lead to the backyard. She looked up to the clear blue sky with white puffy clouds that were dotted here and there. She took a deep breath. "The way Paul learns is like a small arrogant child, you have to yell in his ear to make him listen to you,"

May immediately laughed. "That's Paul for you,"

Dawn sighed. "Yeah,"

They could hear the door open. "Hey May," Drew's voice was heard. "We have a few guest,"

"Really?" May asked. "Who?"

"Come out and see,"

May shot a questionable look at Dawn, and Dawn shrugged. May started to walk towards the door with Dawn at her tail.

As they exited the house, May and Dawn's faces grew smiles. At the same time they yelled, "Savannah, Conner, Michel!" and ran to hug their young friends.

"May, Dawn!" they cried as they hugged them back. They all started to laugh as the bear hug turned into a dog pile. Once everyone got untangled, the chattering began.

"Dawn!" Savannah complained. "You promised me an internship!"

Dawn gulped. "I-"

"Can you please, please, please ask Paul if he could teach me how to become a great Pokemon trainer like him?" Conner begged at Dawn's feet.

"But I-"

"I'm here for an interview," Everyone turned their attention to Michel. He had a notepad and pen in his hand and a camera around his neck. "Dad liked my last story so much that he wanted me to get another one of all of you. What are you doing, are all of you traveling in a pack, are you all related?" he explained using hand motions here and there. "We want the story behind this group of teens!"

"That," Dawn began. "I have no problem with!"

"Was the story really that good?" Drew asked. Immediately a magazine appeared in Drew's hand.

"This is the last issue," Michel stated proudly. "I designed it, and wrote the story,"

Dawn and May crowded around Drew to get a better look of the issue. The main picture was an awesome shot of Drew Kissing May. It was taken at a sort downwards pointing up at an angle. You could see the flashes of other cameras in the background, but in the picture it looked like fireworks had been shot off during the kiss. It was a truly amazing picture.

Below that picture, there was a cut out section that had the group picture in it. Everyone was smiling, except Paul, he never smiles.

Pikachu jumped on Drew's shoulder and Drew cleared his throat. "'Drew Hayden, a top coordinator from LaRousse City, stunned not only the entire party, but the entire world, with his declaration of love towards May Maple, from Pettleburg City. Drew Hayden had claimed to Wallace that he had a special surprise for an extraordinary someone, and that he would reveal it to the world when accepting his prize. Half of the girls nearly fainted when Drew planted a romantic kiss after his announcement. Female coordinators are saying 'I can't believe he's not single anymore!''" Drew smirked cockily and flipped his hair. "Yeah, I can barely believe I'm not single as well,"

May rolled her eyes. She grabbed the back of his head and made him look at the magazine again. Drew rolled his eyes before he began reading again. He started reading the section around the group picture. "'Drew Hayden and May Maple arrived to the party in a group. Among them are Dawn Berlitz, Barry Davis, and Paul Shinji with their Pokemon, Ralts, Glaceon, Absol, and Pikachu. Dawn, Paul, and Barry are from different regions, looking to succeed in Hoenn as they did in Sinnoh,'"

"What are you doing?" Paul's voice made Everyone's heads pop up from the magazine. It was then that Dawn realized she was leaning on Drew's back. She raised herself up and walked towards Paul. "WE made the cover of 'Coordinator's Today!'. We were reading the article that Michel made,"

Paul looked towards the triplets. "You go everywhere together?"

"Yep," They answered at once.

"Hm,"

"Paul," Dawn smiled admirably to him. "Michel wants to interview us," Dawn turned to Michel to show him her smile. She caught the eyes of Conner, who was giving her a pleading look. She gulped and rushed out in a whisper. "And Conner wants to train with you,"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "He has a Pokemon?"

"Yes," Conner held up a Pokeball. "I do!"

Paul grabbed his Pokeball. "Quick round. One on one,"

"Alright!" Conner jumped in the air.

"You can use Dad's gym," May recommended.

"Sure," Conner said, his exhilaration was obvious in his tone.

Dawn followed everyone into the gym, smiling as she sat on the sidelines. An idea quickly popped into her head. "May," She whispered to her friend. "I'll be right back. Don't start without me," and Grabbed Savannah's hand and ran from the gym.

**Paul**

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, Emotion untraceable in his voice.

"Be right back! Don't start without us!" Dawn yelled as she exited the gym. Paul saw May and Drew give each other questionable looks. They had no idea what she was doing either.

"Can we still bring out our Pokemon?" Conner asked, gripping his Pokeball.

Paul raised his Pokeball. "Poochyena, stand by for battle," out of the red light, Poochyena appeared. Instantly Poochyena started to growl at the person on the opposite side of the field.

Conner smiled. He threw his Pokeball into the air. "Ninjask, give it your all!" Then out of the red light appeared a Ninjask. It hovered for a second, but then it started to move rapidly from left to right, up to down, showing off its speed.

"Back!" Dawn's voice appeared from the back of the gym. Dawn and Savannah stepped into view.

Dawn was wearing a cheer leading outfit. It was dark blue; it had a red glittery pattern of zigzags on the rims. She held blue and red pompoms in both her hand and Kirlia had a matching outfit, but it wasn't a skirt. It was like little pants and a sweater. Savannah was wearing one that appeared to be Dawn's old cheer outfit, only that it fit Savannah. Next to Savannah was a small Pokemon. Paul pulled out his Pokedex.

The Monotone recorded voice said, "Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Igglybuff's resilient body allows it to bounce endlessly once it's been put in motion," Savannah turned to her Igglybuff and smiled vibrantly.

Dawn looked at Conner's Pokemon. "Wow!" she said before pulling out her Pokedex.

The monotone recorded voice said, "Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon. Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokemon was long believed to be invisible,"

"Amazing," Dawn said smiling to Conner. She held up her Pompoms. "Sorry Conner, I'm cheering for Paul. His Poochyena was great, but he needs this enthusiasm,"

"It's okay," Conner smirked. "Cheer for your boyfriend,"

Dawn merely stuck her nose in the air and walked over to Paul's side of the field. Savannah stood by her brother and cheered for Conner.

Drew was going to tell when to start. Dawn quickly cheered. "You can do it, Poochyena!" Paul looked at Poochyena's body tense, as if he was more confident to win.

Drew quickly yelled, "Begin!"

And the battle was on. Conner started First. "Ninjask, Bug Bite!" Ninjask moved with speed that caused Poochyena to panick, yet Paul kept his cool. Poochyena could sense Paul, so he calmed down right before Paul made his move.

"Poochyena, Bite," When Ninjask appeared right in front of Poochyena, he launch and bit the bugs head.

"Ninjask!" Conner cried out. He quickly thought of a move. "Use Harden!" Ninjask used the move, hardening himself and protected it from anymore pressure from the bite.

Paul glared. "Use Crunch," Poochyena bit harder, and it was obvious that Ninjask could feel the pain.

"Ninjask get out of there!" Conner commanded. Ninjask jerked away with all his might and left Poochyena's crunch. Conner smirked. "Fury Swipes!" Ninjask flew forward, slashing at Poochyena, who fell on the ground after the third hit.

Dawn and Kirlia could be heard cheering. "Poochyena! Poochyena!" over and over. Poochyena struggled to get up, but managed.

Paul took the opportunity he had. Conner was distracted with whether Poochyena was okay or not. He made his move. "Takedown!" Conner gasped as Poochyena regained full composer and charged at Ninjask, knocking it to the ground unable to battle.

"Ninjask!" Conner ran onto the battle field and held his Pokemon in his arms. Ninjask opened his eyes and frowned. Conner smiled sadly. "It's okay, Ninjask. You battled great," Conner took his Pokeball and returned Ninjask. He looked up to Paul. "Thanks for the battle. That was great X.P.,"

Paul turned away like he always did, but he didn't say his usual 'Your Pokemon are weak' thing. Dawn liked these kids, and if she heard him say that, he would be in a big dilemma. '_I already fought with her once today, better not try for twice,'_

"Can I start with the interviews now?" Michel stated impatiently. Dawn giggled. "Sure,"

**Dawn**

"Dinner time," Mrs. Maple called from the house. Everyone filed into the house and to the table. Savannah, Conner, and Michel would be joining them for Dinner that night.

Dawn smiled when she saw Pikachu jump on Paul's shoulder. "Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, giving his most powerful'I'm sorry' look. Paul shrugged slightly, which cause Pikachu to cheer and rub his cheek into Paul's. Paul looked a little shocked by the action, but got over it when the food was placed onto the table.

"Oh, mom," May's mouth started to water. "I just love you so much!"

Dawn stared, wide eyed, at the food in front of her. But one thing stood out from the rest. To Dawn, I seemed like a light from heaven was shining down brightest on this food. It was illuminating the bowl with a glorious power that made Dawn almost drool. "RAMEN!" She screamed as she grabbed the bowl from its spot on the table and dumped almost the whole thing into her bowl.

May was laughing so hard her chair fell backwards. Drew was staring at her like she was an alien from the far corners of the galaxy, and Paul had a smirk on his face.

"Y-you are just like me!" May cried and she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"She is worst than you," Drew pointed at Dawn, staring at her with huge eyes.

Dawn frowned. "It's not polite to stare," just then, Dawn felt a pair of eyes on her. At first, she thought it was Paul, trying to bug her. Yet, when she looked at Paul, he was eating. She looked at May, but she was still on the floor. She looked at Drew; he had gotten the message. She looked at the triplets; they were poking each other. She looked at Max; he was looking at some device. She looked at May's parents; they were eating in peace.

Who was staring at her?

That's when she got the urge to look behind May and Drew and outside the window. And there was a dark figure outlined in the darkness, staring straight at Dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: okay, sorry for my mistakes. I'd like to point out that I don't really pay attention to what color the light is when they come out of their Pokeball (But I'll keep it in mind for future chapters), the EXP thing was a brain fart (lol, brain fart :P), and for the first chapter, it is supposed to be freaking crazy that Pachirisu beat Gliscor. And sorry for spelling Petalburg wrong, I shall fix that! I'd like to say sorry for all the mistakes. And for the very late update, bet you thought I was giving up! ha-ha! Never!**

**Dawn**

Dawn screamed and pushed away from the table. Unfortunately, her chair fell backwards. Everyone turned their attention to Dawn, who scrambled back up to her feet. "Th-there!" she cried, pointing towards the window. "Someone's there!"

Paul went to the back door and opened it. The figure from the window ran towards the door. Paul sidestepped the figure, allowing it to dash in. The figure stood in the corner that was shrouded in shadows. It stood there looking deadly, ghostlike.

Pikachu instantly got into a defensive position. Kirlia popped out of its Pokeball and followed Pikachu's lead. They both started taking careful steps toward the figure, like it would strike anytime.

The figure took one step, and just that one step caused it to be seen in the light. Dawn gasped when she saw Kenny, still looking badly beaten, emerge from the darkness.

Paul stepped forward automatically. "What do you want?"

Kenny held up his hand. "To tell you that you need to get out of here,"

"Is that a threat?" Paul took another step. Pikachu's cheeks started sparking.

"No!" Kenny waved his hands in front of him, franticly. "It's not me! Listen, Conway is trying to ruin you!"

Dawn ran to Paul, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from taking another step towards Kenny. "Why?"

"He wants you, Dawn," Kenny was giving his best 'I'm sorry' face. It was the face that Dawn knew since she had first met him. She groaned. He knew all her weak spots.

"Kenny-"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I know what I did was wrong. I just want to warn you. Xatu was worried… He showed me what Conway was planning. Conway has a sick, twisted mind, Dawn. Xatu warned me about being tricked into that fight in the forest," Kenny's voice started becoming high pitched. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I told Xatu that in order to make Conway think that he was winning, I had to go through with it. Dawn, I never thought I could hurt you that much-"

Kenny had attempted to run towards Dawn, but Paul stood in front of her, protectively. Kenny ceased and stood up strait. "Ash is coming to get Pikachu. But that's not all he wants. He wants a fight. He wants blood on the ground," He whipped some invisible dirt of his cheek. "At least that's the plan. Ash might change his mind,"

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes open," Paul said. Kenny nodded, and Paul nodded back. Kenny turned to leave, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

May smiled at him. "I know what you mean, Kenny. Conway is sick. Listen, we don't have much room, but you can sleep on the couch,"

Kenny was shocked by May's random act of kindness. He shook his head, but smiled. "Wow," He muttered. "I thought I wasn't going to be friends with you guys anymore,"

"I always knew Conway was sick," Drew threw into the conversation. "I knew when May was on the phone with him,"

"Who is Conway?" The triplets called at the same time. That's when Dawn looked back at the table. She blushed lightly when she saw May's parents, her brother, and the trips still sitting at the table.

"Conway is…" Dawn scratched the back of her head. "Well, someone who creeps me out!"

Everyone started laughing. Paul led Dawn back to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. She looked at Kenny one more time.

May's mother grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table. May's father went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate for him. Before long, it was like old times to Dawn. Dawn bit her bottom lip.

'_I just can't help but wonder… who is my friend and who is my foe?' _Dawn stuffed some noodles into her mouth. _'Can I trust Kenny? Even after what happened?' _

"-awn? Dawn!" Dawn jumped in her seat and noodles fell from her mouth. May was giving her a stern look.

"What?" Dawn asked nervously.

"You need to focus!" May pointed chopsticks at her. "First of all, you need to train your Pokemon. When is your next contest?"

Dawn lowered her head. "In Verdanturf town,"

"How many days away?"

"Uh, well, Paul has a gym battle in Rustboro City, and it will take one and a half days to get to Rustboro City. Then it will take two days to get to Verdanturf town. So all in all, maybe four to five days,"

"And you got to train!" May slammed her fist on the table. The trips looked scared at her sudden change of mood. "We are going to train tonight, sister! So you need to focus and stop chewing on the same strands of noodles for ten minutes!"

Dawn blushed. '_Did I really?'_

"And no buts!" May stuffed food in her mouth and stood up. She ran around the table, grabbed Dawn's arm, and ran outside.

"NO!" Dawn yelled, reaching towards the uneaten noodles. "DON'T TAKE ME FROM MY AMBROSAIL FOOD!"

"Put it in the fridge for me, Mom!" May called out sweetly.

"I will sweetie," Caroline called back.

_**May's Pov**_

Okay, I know what I just did was stupid and crazy, but I had to get her out of that room! Dawn has finally gotten with him! She finally got Paul! But then, Kenny shows up with his story and…

And he was telling the truth. I remember before Drew, Barry, and I ditched Paul and Dawn back in Oldale Town. Kenny ran up to me and took me aside. He told me that he couldn't say much, only that he wanted me to make sure Dawn was okay. He said that he would give me a clue. His clue was 'Xatu is _worried.'_

So what was I supposed to do? I couldn't let Kenny out of my sight. I sent Beautifly after him. Beautifly came back quickly, and when I asked if there was a Xatu, it nodded. So, that's why I offered Kenny the couch, Because I still have to watch him. And now, Dawn has to get her mind of things. I took her to a small pond in town, hoping training would be an easy, laid back, comforting thing for her.

Until I realized Savannah was following us.

"Dawn! Internship!" She begged. Poor Dawn, What could she say?

"Yes, Savannah, I know. Want me to help train your Igglybuff?"

"You bet I do!" Savannah pulled out her Pokeball. "Igglybuff, shine like a star!"

Out of the white light, Igglybuff appeared. Igglybuff bounce once and continued bouncing in one spot. "Igglybuff, bounce high!" Savannah called out. The Igglybuff took a great bound and flew into the air. "Now use pound!" Igglybuff slammed hard on the ground, causing the hard ground to crack in one spot. "Now Dig!" Igglybuff went underground. Savannah giggled. "Grass knot!"

This was the interesting part to me. The Igglybuff burst from the ground. Under it was a knot of grass. The knot had pushed the Pokemon up and out of the ground with a cute pose. Savannah then turned to Dawn. "I wanted to try to make it prettier, but I don't know how,"

"What's the last move Igglybuff knows?" Dawn asked.

"Sweet kiss," Savannah answered.

"Okay, then it's simple. Just make Sweet Kiss happen right as you're coming out of the ground,"

It was a simple answer, but when they tried to put it to action, the movement was just too slow. Igglybuff couldn't make the Sweet Kiss in time.

That's when I had an idea. "Can I take control of Igglybuff for a sec.?"

"Sure," Savannah said. I nodded to them before I continued.

"Igglybuff, jump high," it did as commanded. "Now pound!" it cracked the hard ground, causing it to be easier to dig in. so I called the move, and it obliged. Then, I changed the order of the move. "Igglybuff, use sweet kiss!" You could hear the Pokemon use the move underground. I felt the ground shake a little. Then I smirked. "Grass knot!" Igglybuff sprang from the ground, surrounded with the Sweet Kiss that was trapped underground with it. I couldn't help but reach up to try to cup a heart with my hand, but it disappeared. I turned to the girls. They were applauding.

"Let's see your Kirlia," I urged.

Dawn reached for her Pokeball, but Kirlia teleported in front of her. She laughed and bent down to Kirlia's level. "Having fun out of your Pokeball?"

Kirlia nodded. "Kirlia!"

Dawn went back to normal level. "What do you want me to do?" Dawn asked nervously.

I smiled at her. "The same acted from the contest in Oldale town, of course,"

Dawn nodded. She turned to Kirlia. "Kirlia, Magical Leaf!" Kirlia created leafs that flew into the sky, almost cutting the air around it. "now, Confusion!" Kirlia's eyes glowed as he started to control the leafs that cut the air. He created a tornado of leafs."Teleport, then Hidden Power!" Kirlia teleported into the heart of the leaf tornado and unleashed Hidden Power. It caused the tornado to burst, and Kirlia was posed on the ground. he was surrounded by the shredded remains of the leafs, and the sparkle of the Hidden Power.

I studied the combinations thoroughly. After a few seconds, I snapped my fingers. "What if you changed it up a bit by switching moves around!"

Kirlia and Dawn mirrored each other with tilted heads. "How?" Dawn asked.

"Switch Magical Leaf with Hidden Power!" I motioned towards Kirlia. "May I?"

Dawn nodded. "Sure,"

Kirlia and I got into position. "Okay, Kirlia. I want you to use Hidden Power, and then use Confusion to make it into a solid tornado around you," Kirlia nodded. He did as he was told right the first time. "Okay, now try to make the Magical Leaf burst out from all directions!"

I heard Kirlia use the attack. Then, all I could see was beautiful streaks of green bursting from the now broken tornado in a meteor fashion. Kirlia was posed with Beautiful shades of green and silver around him. It was more amazing than I thought it would be. I wasn't expecting that at all… '_how did it come out like that? And the first time?'_

"You're amazing!" Dawn said. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"No, your Pokemon are!" I pulled away. "but All this is so stressful,"

Dawn sighed. "Well, that sounds like life,"

Savannah was jumping up and down hugging her Igglybuff. "You did it, Dawn! You did it!" then she let out a big yawn. "Opps, tired,"

I nudged her to the house. "Go get some sleep," She smiled and ran back to the house.

Dawn smiled at me, then turned her back to me and sat by the pond. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

_**Dawn**_

'Kenny…' Dawn thought. 'Why did you come back? Is this part of Conway's plan?' Dawn sat her chin on her knees.

"Long day," May said, sitting next to Dawn.

"You have no clue," Dawn yawned loudly. "No sleep either,"

"What do you think Conway is planning?"

"To take over the world," May laughed. Dawn kept a straight face. "No joke,"

"That's the funny part about it," May wrapped her arms around her knees. Dawn looked at her from the corner of her eye. She looked as if she was dreaming as she stared at the pond. "I'm in love with Drew," she admitted. Dawn looked at her. "I stood up to my dad, I denied Ash once, too. All because of that green haired boy,"

"You don't do that because his hair is green do you?"

"Oh no!" May giggled. "That boy makes my head spin. When he's kissing me, and when he's not. I love the way he flips his hair,"

"I love the way Paul acts protective of me," Dawn giggled. "It makes me feel special. Like I'm worth protecting. Only him, though. He's the only boy I want," Dawn squeezed her legs. "I said that if he loved someone else, I'd be okay with it. But… I think I lied. I think I just wanted to come out of the shadows. He is the only one I want. I thought about other people, I really have, but Paul is the only one that I can see with me,"

"Drew's a protecter, too. But he is laid back and stubborn,"

"You like that he's stubborn?" Dawn laughed as she asked.

Surprisingly, she nodded. "It's what makes him, him,"

Dawn looked up at the moon and giggled. "Yeah," she closed her eyes. "Paul's pretty hard headed, too,"

And the girls went into a giggle fit. Only the feeling of arms around her made Dawn stop and gasp. She turned around, scared stiff, only to laugh at Paul's face. "So you think I'm hard headed, huh?" Paul picked her up and held her close.

Dawn nodded. "Very," she giggled until she felt him take steps forward. Her face turned pale. "Paul! Wai-!"

And Dawn was tossed into the pond. She quickly stood to her feet and glared at Paul, who was trying hard not to snicker. "This is not fun-"

There was more laughter when a Pokemon jumped from the water and hit Dawns face. She was knocked backwards into the water again. When she stood back up, she was fuming.

"Kirlia!" Dawn cried. Kirlia teleported to the land next to Dawn. Dawn Pointed at the unknown Pokemon. "Magical leaf!" Kirlia raised his arms and leafs appeared from nowhere and struck the Pokemon. It was pushed back and when it landed in the water it floated to the top. Dawn jumped out of the water and snatched a Pokeball from Paul. "GO!," she yelled, throwing it at the Pokemon. The Pokeball landed in the water but Dawn snatched it before it finished beeping. She watched the Pokeball finish beeping in her hand. Once it stopped, she cheered. "Woohoo! I caught a Pokemon!"

"What Pokemon?" Paul asked without emotion.

That's when Dawn sweat-dropped to herself. "I…Don't… Know?"

She let the Pokemon out into the water. She bent to her knees and pulled out her Pokedex. The monotone record voice said, "Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokemon. Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon is promised a loving relationship that never ends,"

Dawn's heart started beating fast. She reached into the water and pulled Luvdisc out. She smiled at it. "Hi, I'm Dawn," Luvdisc squirted water in her face. She sighed. "Nice to meet you too,"

Paul pulled out his Pokedex. "Water gun, Water Pulse, Tackle," Paul closed his Pokedex. "It doesn't know much," Luvdisc looked over Dawn's shoulder and squirted water in his face too.

Dawn laughed. "Serves you right! Now, let's teach you one new move," She placed Luvdisc in the water. Dawn looked at May. "Can we see your Glaceon?" May nodded and whistled. Glaceon came skipping up to them. Dawn smiled. "Can you please show this Luvdisc Icebeam?" Glaceon nodded and used the attack on the water nest to Luvdisc. Luvdisc watched carefully.

"Do you get it?" Dawn asked. Her and her Luvdisc stared at each other for a minute, but Luvdisc squirted her with water again.

_**Luvdisc Pov**_

"Why are you doing that?" Glaceon asked Luvdisc.

"Because," I answered.

"Because why?" Kirlia asked.

"Because I don't understand what she wants me to do. If she was more specific…."

The one who caught me bent down. "Now come on, Luvdisc. I'm trying to teach you Icebeam,"

"Why didn't you say so before?" I asked. I looked towards the water and tried, but failed. The girl smiled.

"Let's try that again. Glaceon, please help,"

"On it, Dawn," Glaceon smiled.

"Oh, so it's Dawn?" I smiled.

Glaceon used Icebeam again and I watched. I tried to do it again, and a small stream of ice flew from my mouth. I sighed. "So close,"

"Its okay, Luvdisc," Dawn smiled at me. "We all make mistakes,"

"Yep," I agreed. "I knew I would like you!"

"Dawn is very nice," Kirlia agreed. "She is going out with that guy, though," I looked back at the guy with Purple hair.

"Watch this," I said. I waited for Dawn.

"Okay try it again," Dawn said. And I let out a medium sized Icebeam at the purple boy. It hit his stomach and he flinched back. I started laughing along with Glaceon and Kirlia. A Pikachu came out of nowhere and held his paws up.

"Hey, no need to attack him," the Pikachu said.

"Just doing what I do,"

"What do you mean?" the Pikachu asked.

"I Pick on lovers," I motioned my head towards the humans. "Look,"

The Pikachu looked and I knew what he saw. He saw the girl, Dawn, giggling as she walked towards the boy and hugged him. He hugged back, only slightly, and she smiled warmly. He quickly kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. She pulled back and kissed him on the lips, not caring that her friend was witnessing it all.

The Pikachu looked back at me with a smile. "Paul has a soft spot for Dawn. It's only natural,"

"I bring good luck to them," I said.

"That you do," The Glaceon smiled.

"Okay, Luvdisc, that's enough," Dawn smiled at me. "Let's get a good night sleep and head for Rustboro tomorrow,"

I nodded. "Can't wait!"

And I was enveloped in a red light.

_**Dawn**_

Dawn stuck up her arms and stretched out. "Today is a new day!"

May slowly walked in. "Hey, let's do something," she whispered.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, you choose,"

"Um…"

"I want to confuse the boys," May added. Dawn got a devilish look on her face. "I have a bad feeling…" May said before Dawn grabbed her hand and left the room.

* * *

again, sry for late update, and if the spelling is wrong or something, sorry for that too! it's really late and my friend is asleep! plz review for me!


	13. Chapter 13

Paul

Paul sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes slightly. He looked around the room, only to find Dawn nowhere in sight. He stood up, stretched his arms out, and headed for the bathroom. Once out, he went out the door.

It was a typical morning. Bird Pokemon singing, the smell of fresh Pancakes in the air, and the nagging feeling in the back of Paul's stomach that said 'Dawn has gotten herself into some trouble'. Sadly, that feeling was always correct. Troublesome was always doing something pointless.

A high pitched scream caused Paul to pick up his pace down the stairs and to the Living room. There, confusion struck him as he saw the two girls together…

Wearing each other's clothes.

May was wearing Dawns super short skirt, vest, scarf, boots, and hat… and you couldn't leave out the yellow burettes holding her hair. May let out another scream and tugged at the skirt. "How can you wear this? It's so short and so tight!" She screamed, trying desperately to push down the skirt. She reached up to the hat. "And the hat doesn't feel right, either. It's tight too,"

"Why do you think I stopped wearing it?" Dawn asked. Paul raised an eyebrow at her. She was wearing May's clothes, but not the citrus colors of orange and green, it was red and black... Or was it Dark blue? Dawn giggled as she pulled down her shorts a little. "I can see why you wear the biker shorts, too cute! And the bandana is so loose and comfortable-"

"It flies away too much," May complained.

"You can't find anything good with this, can you?"

"Oh, sor-ry!" May yelled. She threw her hands up. "You're all, 'No need to worry!' I have a feeling that's when I should worry the most! Why, oh why, did I agree to degrate myself like this?"

Dawn sweat-dropped. "You were begging to wear my skirt to impress Drew..."

May blushed and her hand went behind her head. "Oh yeah.." and she started laughing.

Paul cleared his throat, and the girls turned toward him for the first time. "Why?" Was all that Paul said.

Dawn smiled. "We wanted to do something, and May wanted to confuse you and Drew… Are you confused?" she asked seriously.

"Confused on why you did it, partly. Confused on why you are wearing red instead of May's citrus arrangement, very," Paul walked to the couch and sat down, unaware of the girls warnings.

"Ouch! Hey, I know you hate me, but get off!" cried the squished Kenny. Paul stood up, unfazed, and sat on the Loveseat across from the couch. Kenny grumbled as he sat his head back on his pillow. Dawn laughed and sat on Paul's lap.

"Tried to warn you," she muttered and kissed his cheek.

"Be faster next time," he muttered back.

The sudden sound of a yawn caused Paul to look at the hallway. Drew was walking in, dreary eyed and shirtless. He made the same mistake as Paul and sat on Kenny, who cried out in Pain as Drew sat on his stomach. "Sorry," Drew muttered as he scooted off him and onto the arm of the couch. "Hey Paul, Dawn, Red,"

"Hey!" Dawn and May yelled at the same time. Paul hid a smirk, '_he would be dumb enough to fall for it'_

"What?" he muttered. "May, why are you wearing red again?"

Dawn had an angry look for a few seconds, then she had an evil look. "Cause I look sexy in red, duh!"

Drew's eyes got wide, and with that he could finally see. And everyone erupted into a laughing fit.

"Really, Drew? You would confuse me with Dawn?" May asked with a mocking offended tone. Drew shook his head.

"Not hardly. But when you get me at this hour, I'm out of it,"

May lifted her eyebrows. "So out of it you forgot your shirt?"

Drew shook his head. "I did this 'cause it's hot,"

"And you want to see how Daddy will react?" May asked with an attitude.

"Yep," Drew said with a hair flip. May could only roll her eyes. but she finally smiled an kissed him.

"Paul," Dawn turned her full attention to Paul. "You wouldn't do that around my mom, would you?"

"Depends," Paul grumbled.

Dawn looked worried. "Um, depends on what?"

"Season," Paul muttered. "And if your mom is cool,"

Dawn smiled brightly. "My mom is awesome,"

"Then, yeah, I might," this caused Dawn to blush. She shook her head franticly.

"You-you wouldn't,"

"Yes, I would,"

"No!" Paul rose an eyebrow. Dawn quickly explained. "I don't want my mom to think that you did that the whole time you traveled with me,"

"She never cared when my shirt was off," Kenny threw in for the first time in the conversation. It only made Dawn blush more.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Kenny. "She used to bathe you when you were young! It doesn't count!"

He stuck his tongue back. "You used to run around town with only a diaper on! We had to track you down!"

Dawn gasped. "You used to right love letters to my mom! You always signed it 'You're biggest fan'," Dawn smirked, thinking that she won.

Little did she know, she didn't.

"You have a membership in the Glee club!" Kenny made an L with his finger and thumb. "G-L-E-E, GLee, Glee, Glee!" he sang.

"ACK!" Dawn sceamed. She tried to cover Paul's ears, but it was to no avail. He had heard. "How did you know about that!"

"Uh, Duh!" Kenny sat up. "Your mom was reading the mail one day, and she called out 'Dawn, dear, the Glee Club sent you your acceptance letter!'" Kenny busted out laughing.

"Oh yeah," Dawn muttered. "You were there,"

Paul pulled her hands from his ears. "Reggie was in the Glee club,"

Dawn gasped. "No way!"

"Mom always made him sing that to the guests," Paul rolled his eyes.

Dawn sighed. "Mine too," May, Drew and Kenny were laughing as they heard a voice from the kitchen.

"May," Caroline called from the kitchen.

May looked around the corner. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready! It's been ready for a while!"

Everyone was up. When they saw the table, they ran for the food. Max and the trips were already done, and they were leaving the table.

"Where you headed?" Dawn asked as she sat down. Paul sat next to her, as usual. (well, usual now).

"Back to Oldale," Michel said, he held up his notepad. "Got to get this to dad. We have to keep up with _'Coordinator's monthly'_," Michel took a quick glance at Paul, then back to Dawn. He got on his tiptoes and whispered into her ear. When he pulled back, Dawn was in thinking mode. After a while, Dawn smiled and nodded. Michel smirked and led his brother and sister away. Max followed them.

"Will you guys visit?" Max asked.

Savannah turned to him and hugged him. "Forget visiting! When I turn ten, I'm traveling with you!" Max blushed as Savannah pulled away and skipped away. "And next time I hug you- wait! forget hugs! I'm going to takle you! he-he, Goodbye, Maxey!" she cried as she followed her brothers out the door.

Max waved. "Goodbye, Savannah!"

"Awww," May giggled. "My little brother has a girlfriend!" May stuffed a Pancake in her mouth. "That's so cute!" Max turned to May and glared. but as he turned away, his face softened and he almost floated into the living room.

"Yeah, whateva', just close your mouth when you eat!" Drew teased. he said that with a full mouth, causing May to glare. but her face had terror on it when she looked behind Drew.

"I wouldn't be talking, boy," May's dad appeared behind Drew out of nowhere. "You need to put on a shirt,"

Drew turned around and laughed. "Look who's talking!" he poked to Norman's bare chest.

"I was working outside, what's your excuse?"

"I have to appeal the ladies," Drew bragged and flipped his hair again.

"Put on a shirt!" May yelled jealously as she threw a pancake at his face. it caught him by surpise and he fell backwards in his chair.

A conversation started to brew at the table. Paul just ate in silence, even though Dawn was trying to get him to talk. It was no use. And, Because of his silence, Paul was the first to hear the phone ring. He cleared his throat. "May," May looked at him questionably. Paul mumbled. "The Phone,"

"Oh!" May cried. She jumped up and ran to the Phone. She picked it up and said. "Maple house!" her face went from sun shining to completely serious. "Ash?"

Paul turned towards the phone. He saw Ash's face on the screen.

"Hey, May, how is Pikachu?"

"Uh," May mumbled. She held her hand on the bottom of the Phone and turned to her friends. "Where is Pikachu?"

"He was with Kirlia last night," Dawn answered. "They Teleported from here to there, I don't think they came back-"

"Ash is asking about Pikachu!" May Panicked. Paul rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Kirlia, Pikachu," he called. A few seconds later, Kirlia appeared next to him hold Pikachu's hand.

Pikachu lifted an arm. "Pika, Pika pi!" Paul motioned to the Phone and May. "You have a call,"

"Pika?" Pikachu hopped to May and jumped on her shoulder. When he saw Ash on the screen, he smiled. "Pika Pi!"

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash smiled. "Guess where I'm at?"

"Pika?"

Ash stepped to the side. "look," a girl showed up on the screen.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

May grinned. "Misty!"

Dawn jumped up and ran to the Phone, blocking Paul's view of the screen. "Misty! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too! And hi, Pikachu! I can't believe you are not here with me,"

"Pikachu," Pikachu sweat dropped. Paul rolled his eyes and attempted to leave. But Ash caught sight of him.

"Hey, Paul!" Paul turned. He saw Ash on the screen. The Misty girl was behind him and looked very confused. Ash looked completely serious. "I can see you're taking good care of Pikachu,"

Paul shrugged. "I guess. It wasn't my idea in the first place-"

"I know. But thank you," Paul looked at the screen. Ash was smiling. So much for what Kenny said.

Speaking of Kenny…

"I thought- but Conway said- and Xatu saw-"

"Oh, hey Kenny," Ash muttered with a smile. "I knew Conway was trying to get to me. But, after considering, I knew Pikachu could handle himself. I knew he wouldn't want me to worry about him. He would have wanted me to make sure Misty was okay," Ash smiled at Pikachu, who was nodding his head in approval. Ash turned to Misty. "And Misty is Okay. Even if she does have a broken leg,"

"What!" Dawn and May screamed. Pikachu cried out and touched Misty's face on the screen.

Misty smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine. I'll be okay, really," she gave a stern look to Ash. "I'm still mad at Ash for trying to comet suicide!"

"I'm fine!" Ash held up his arms. "See! No scars!"

"Ash Ketchum!" she pulled out a mallet out of nowhere and thretened him with it. everyone who could see laughed at the poor boy's face.

Ash laughed when Misty put down the mallet and turned to the screen. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was happy,"

"We are all happy," May said. "Mostly Dawn and Paul," she giggled.

Ash raised an eyebrow, as did Misty. "What," they asked together.

"May!" Dawn blushed.

Paul couldn't help but smirk. "We're together now,"

There was a long pause. But suddenly, there was a cheer on the line. "Way to go, Dawn!" Misty cheered. Random confette sprange from her hands as she threw them in the air.

Dawn blushed and sweat-dropped. "Thanks. It took a lot of guts,"

"Took me a lot of guts to ask out Ash," Misty giggled.

May gasped. "You asked out Ash? But Ash told me-"

"Nope!" Misty giggled. Paul looked towards Ash, and saw a smile on his face. _'It wouldn't matter how he'd reacted anyway, he's in Kanto now. But I wish he could have gotten mad or something. It would have made my day,'_

Ash smiled at the screen again. "Well, nice to see everything is going great. Talk to you later!"

"Wait, Ash!" Dawn said. He gave her a questionable look. "Paul won his first Hoenn battle against Norman yesterday,"

Ash gave his usual smile. "Congrats, Paul," Ash gave a weird look. "Okay, this is just bothering me, but, why did you guys switch clothes?"

May and Dawn looked down. May laughed. "I forgot we even did that!"

"Me too," Dawn agreed. "We decided to confuse the guys a bit and switch clothes. May wouldn't let me wear her new clothes," Dawn stuck her tongue out. "So I wore her old clothes. Cute huh?" Dawn posed.

Ash sighed. "I'm not at liberty to say…" Misty patted him on his head. Ash smiled again. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" May and Dawn said at the same time.

Drew appeared behind the girls and made a whipping sound along with a hand motion. "Ash is so whipped!" he laughed.

May crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

"Uh, duh!" Drew laughed.

"Well if that's how you feel then fine!"May walked away with her arms crossed. Drew's eyes got wide and he chased after her.

"Wait! Come back! I didn't mean it!"

Norman smirked. "That's my girl, playing with boys emotions" he muttered as he sipped his coffee.

Dawn laughed. "No need to worry, Paul," Dawn turned to him. "I won't do that to you,"

"Right, like I believe that," Paul grumbled as he walked away.

"Hey!" Dawn cried after him. He ignored her and walked out of the house. _'I wonder if this is all part of Conway's plan, or if everything is turning on him.' _Paul looked up. '_And, are Dawn and Kenny friends again? They seem like it. Unless, this is part of Conway's plan as well,'_

"Paul!" Dawn cried. She ran up next to him. "Are we leaving?"

"About to," Paul answered. He placed his hands in his pocket. "We had to leave at some point. We should have left yesterday,"

Dawn sighed. "I know. No need to worry! I'll go pack up and we will leave, A.S.A.P.!"

Paul shrugged, Dawn smiled. And she ran inside the house to pack.

_**Dawn**_

"Dawn?" May asked as Dawn ran to her room.

"Yes?" Dawn asked. She started to pack up her stuff. She picked up her diary and smiled. '_i haven't written in it in a long time,' _she thought as she slipped into her bag _'I like Living my life, now. not writing it'_. she saw Paul's bag and quickly grabbed it.

"Here are your clothes," May said as she smiled and handed Dawn the clothes.

"Oh! I should change!" Dawn said, grabbing the outfit. she sat down the bags and started heading for the bathroom.

"Keep them," May said, holding up her hands. "Think of them as relaxing clothes, and a congratulations gift. I still can't believe it finally happened!"

Dawn hugged her friend. She grabbed the bags and headed out the door. Before she left, she thanked May's parents for their hospitality and said one last goodbye to May and Drew.

She handed Paul his bag and smiled. "Ready?"

Kirlia teleported in front of them with Pikachu by his side. "Pikachu!" He cried as he jumped onto Paul's shoulder. Kirlia jumped into Dawn's arms and they were off on their Journey once again.

_**Xatu**_

'_Stupid master! He is using me! I can't believe this!'_

Xatu leaned around the corner slightly. He heard Conway, his so called 'Master', talking to some losers. He knew that what was being said was crucial to what was going to happen to the nice girl and the weird/surpisingly nice boy. Xatu had more visions into the future than Conway knew about. He saw random incounters, unexpected decisions, and Conway's secret plan to make his final plan unfold. He wasn't telling the losers everything.

"So let's get this strait," said a very small Man with a hat and long jacket. "You're gonna help us catch Pikachu, and all you want is the Girl?"

"Indeed," Conway pushed up his glasses. "And I would also like to inform you on my new rank, which guarantees you following my plan through,"

"Come now, you couldn't have possibly surpassed us this quickly!" said a tall man, dressed very similar to the short man.

"Indeed, I have,"

"But you're just a twerp!" said a woman, dress like the other two.

"I'm appalled! I am nothing like the ones you always try to steal from!" Conway stuck his nose up, but he looked the short man strait in the eye. "I have never been treated this way by team Galactic before!" he turned to the women. "Or team Magma," he turned to the man. "Or team Aqua!"

"Calm down, half brain, we can call you what we want. Even if you got a higher rank, we are still veterans compared to you, so get that in your thick skull," the short man said.

Conway shrugged. That was all they were going to get from him. "I have a full proof plan, much more thought out than your pathetic attempts. The chances of sucess are at 1000%. Are you with me, or not?"

The three people in coats agreed. Conway smiled evilly. "As an added bonus, We can see into the future to make sure it works!" the people in the coats applauded Conway, "Xatu!"

Xatu cringed. He hopped out from behind the corner and over to Conway. "Show them the plan,"

"_Sick bastard. And to think I used to look up to you!"_

Xatu turned to the three people, opened his wings, and showed them the horrid plan that Conway had in store.

_**Dawn**_

"We've gone as far as we can go for the day," Paul said, placing his bag on the ground. They were in the middle of a forest. They stopped in a small grassey opening with a small shallow water pond, and a tree not too far off the shore of it. The trees leafs blew in the subtle wind and Pokemon started singing. It was a peaceful night, and an ideal camp spot.

"We got farther than I expected. Ash said it took a full day to get to the entrance of this forest. We got to the middle of it in a full day," Dawn explained as she pulled supplies out of her bag.

"Ash always takes his time. He thinks he has all the time in the world," Paul muttered as he leaned against the tree.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like we were in any rush," Dawn mumbled. Her stomach growled. "Aw, man. Foooooood," she complain and fell forward.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed in hunger as well.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I'll cook something after we set up the tent,"

Dawn lifted herself up, "You can cook?"

"Anyone can cook," he said, "it depends on what and who. Some people can only make cereal,"

"That would be Ash," Dawn laughed. She started setting up the tent. Once through, she let out her Pokemon. "Pachirisu, Luvdisc, come on out!" she cried. The Pokemon came out of the ball and landed next to Kirlia. Pachirisu started dancing in one spot, while Luvdisc started swimming in small circles in the pond.

Paul pulled out his Pokeballs. "Poochyena, Gliscor," the two Pokemon appeared from the white lights. Poochyena walked over to the pond and watched the new Pokemon swim in circles. Gliscor jumped in a tree and hung upside down as he tried to sleep.

Dawn smiled. She got out food from her bag and laid it out. "What will we eat?" she asked.

"I'll make something," Paul muttered. He didn't even touch the food Dawn laid out.

Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled out containers of food. "Food time!" she called to the Pokemon. Everyone quickly jumped over to Dawn. She gasped. "Calm down! There is enough for everybody," she opened the containers and the Pokemon all had dreamy looks on their faces. Dawn smiled triumphantly. "This is Brocks special Pokemon food," Dawn gasped. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Brock!" she almost screamed.

"You can call him at the Pokemon centre tomorrow," Paul said, sticking food in her face.

"Thanks," she took the food from his hand. She quickly got out bowls and poored food into them for the Pokemon. They quickly chomped down. Dawn watched the pokemon carefully. She saw Pachirisu look up at the tree to see Gliscor asleep. Pachirisu grabbed Gliscor's bowl and carefully started climbing the tree. Pikachu had a very close eye on the squirl Pokemon as it struggled to get up. Pikachu called out to Pachirsu, but Pachirisu shook it's head at Pikachu. Pachirisu finally made it to the top. It poked Gliscor very carefully, and as he woke, Pachirisu motioned to the food. Gliscor swung himself over the branch and started eating. Pachirisu smiled and giggled as it watched Gliscor eat. Once Gliscor was done and went back to sleep, Pachirisu clambed back down and finished it's own food. '_how sweet!'_ Dawn thought as she smiled and walked over to Paul at the tree. She sat next to him. She took one bight out of the food and gasped. "This is good! How did you make it so fast!"

Paul smirked. "It was premade,"

"Like, from the store?" she asked curiously

"No, I made it last night. It was midnight, I was bored. And, I found Caroline's cookbook,"

Dawn looked at the substance in her hand. "So, what is it?"

"You ate it without knowing what it was?" Paul shook his head.

"Hey! I trust you!"

"It's an eggroll, duh,"

Dawn pouted, "No eggroll I've ever seen before,"

Paul chuckled lightly. "Eat it," Dawn gave him a look that said 'why do I have the feeling you're tricking me?' and she finished the roll. Paul chuckled more. "That wasn't an eggroll,"

Dawn gasped. "What was it!"

"Nothing remotely like an eggroll," Paul was on the verge of a laughing fit.

Dawn turned pail. "Paul,"

He held his hand to his face. "I can't believe you trusted me so easily,'

Dawn was fully white. "Paul!"

Paul stopped laughing and became completely serious. "No, it was an eggroll,"

Dawn gasped. "You monster!" she yelled as she hit his arm as hard as she could. He was pushed over and she climbed on top of him. "You scared the living daylight out of me!"

Paul couldn't help but smirk. "So you climb on top of me? Have I really been that bad?"

Dawn's face turned red. She jumped off of him and 10 feet away. "Paul!"

Paul sat up. "You're just so easy,"

Dawn crossed her arms. She walked over to Paul and sat in his lap. "When you say it, it sounds wrong,"

Paul kissed her cheek. "Maybe I intend for it to be that way,"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "When did you become such a great actor anyway?" Paul only shrugged.

Dawn smiled and, unaware of doing so, straddled his lap. "You love me, right?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Where you going with this?"

Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she mumbled. "You wouldn't mind if the whole world knew?" Paul gave her a curious look. She blushed lightly when she said. "At least the people that read '_Coordinators today!'?"_

Paul gave her a serious look. "That's what Michel asked you?" he asked without emotion. Dawn nodded shyly. Paul sighed. "Well, what's done is done. I can't say that I don't,"

Dawn gave him a questionable look. "Explain?"

"I like letting people know. It lets them know that you're mine," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "That's how I like it,"

Dawn could only blush as he kissed her. She was happy and confused and completely and utterly tired. Once she pulled away, she was completely out of breath. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her thoughts swarmed around her head for a few seconds, until she remembered something.

"Paul," she muttered.

"I thought you were asleep," he mumbled, shifting his position slightly.

"Remember when I said that thing in French, and you said, 'why are you speaking spanish?',"

Paul's chest moved slightly in a chuckle. "What about it?"

"What did you really say under your breath?" Dawn asked, looking up at him from his chest.

"Oh, I said either you wanting to tell everyone was a miraculous recovery or a one way ticket to hell," Paul said, emotionless as always.

Dawn lifted her head up. "Hey!" but she was really too tired to care. She put her head back on his chest and squeezed him. He gasped for a second and chuckled. He lifted her up slightly.

"It was meant as a joke,"

"Stop talking," she mumbled as she placed her head, again, back on his chest. She listened to the rhythm of his heart beat correspond with his breathing. She sighed and closed her eyes, almost drifting off to sleep.

"Dawn," Paul mumbled. She groaned.

"What is it?"

"A question," Dawn lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes. "Are you friends with Kenny again,"

It seemed to almost wake Dawn up. She stared into Paul's dark eyes and smiled lightly. "It seemed like it, didn't it? But I'm not too sure myself. He acts like her cares, but does he really?"

"May believed him," Paul added.

Dawn only nodded. "I think she knows something that we don't. She always's does. But I hope it's not pressuring her too much. I know I will need her,"

"I know this thing with Conway is not over," Paul stood up and picked up Dawn with him. "So I will have to keep my eye on you,"

"Is that all?" Dawn smiled sheepishly.

Paul kissed her. "Maybe my lips, too,"

Paul started walking to the tent, but Dawn stopped him. "I don't quiet want to go to bed yet. Let's stay by the tree,"

Paul nodded. He sat back on the ground with Dawn in his lap. He ran his fingers curiously through her hair, and her eyes closed in comfort. But it seemed that Paul wasn't done talking yet. "Dawn, remember before that party, when I cussed and you said your usual 'that's not a nice word',"

"What about it," she sighed.

"Remember what Drew said?"

"Yeah, he said that I was going to prevent you _men_," Dawn rolled her eyes. "From cussing,"

"And then I said-"

"You said I couldn't prevent you from saying 'fuck',"

Paul started chuckling. "Remember what Drew said in return?" Dawn shook her head. Paul chuckled again. "He said, 'We need to say that word. Especially when-"

Dawn turned red. "Shut up!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I was going to say make love. You have a dirty mind,"

Dawn turned redder. "It's the same thing!"

"So why do you turn so red?" Paul teased. It only made her redder than before.

"Well, I," she stuttered. "I-I,"

Paul pulled her closer. "It's normal that everyone wants it,"

"I know, but-"

"Don't get any idea's, Dawn," Paul became serious. "I'm not saying that I'm going to take you into the tent, and-"

"Stop talking!" Dawn held her ears with her hands. "La-la-la-la-la!"

Paul pulled her hands from her ears. "I'm trying to say you're too young!" Dawn looked at him curiously, her blush still reddening her face. "You're too young and I'm going to make sure it's not going to happen,"

Dawn kissed him again. "Thank you," she turned away. "I just didn't want to talk about it, I mean, that's a whole new level,"

Paul hugged her from behind. "and that is another reason I'm afraid of Conway getting a hold of you,"

Dawn smiled. "He won't. I have someone who loves me here to protect me,"

_**!Pokemon!**_

"I'm impressed," Kirlia mumbled to Pikachu. "I thought she was going to say no, and he was going to try to convince her. But now I have to say, I respect him."

"Paul has shocked a lot of people lately," Pikachu muttered. "Mostly me, and I'm an electric Pokemon!"

"Me too, Me too!" Pachirisu jumped between Kirlia and Pikachu. "I'm electric! Paul shocks me too!"

"I don't understand, but I guess It shouldn't since I'm new," Poochyena mentioned.

"Paul used to be even more stubborn and a whole lot more meaner," Pikachu explained. "It was rare for him to even smirk, let alone laugh like he just did,"

"I've done so well!" Luvdisc bragged.

Kirlia sweat-dropped. "They liked each other even before they met you,"

"Huh? Hey, we haven't met properly!" Pachirisu giggled as it went towards Luvdisc. "I'm Dawn's Pokemon, Pachirisu, from Sinnoh!"

"**_Luv_**ly to meet you!" Luvdisc giggled.

"I'm Poochyena, Paul's Pokemon!" Poochyena cheered. He looked up at Gliscor. "That's Gliscor, the Pokemon asleep. He is Paul's, too,"

"_**Luv**_ly to meet you, too!" Luvdisc smiled again.

"What do you think of Paul and Dawn, Luvdisc?" Kirlia asked.

"Opposites attract," She answered. "And I agree, Kirlia. I thought he was going to do that convincing thing, too. I thought all boy's were like that,"

"Hey!" Kirlia, Pikachu, and Poochyena cried.

Luvdisc giggled. "That's not what I meant, guys," and she shot a very weak Icebeam at their feet. They jumped away, and they all started to laugh. Pachirisu giggled and started running around. Pachirisu tripped on Pikachu's tail and let out a very shocking Discharge. It hit Kirlia and Poochyena, but had no affect on Pikachu. Pachirisu started crying on the ground. Pikachu tried to comfort it, but it was no use.

"Pachirisu, what's the matter?" Dawn called over. Dawn stood up and started walking towards it.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you and Paul!" Pachirisu cried. She started running to the edge of the clearing.

"Pachirisu wait!" Dawn cried.

"Pachirisu, come back!" Pikachu ran after Pachirisu.

Pachirisu got to the edge and froze in fear. Poochyena gasped. "Don't move!"

"N-no problem there," Pachirisu stuttered. Out of the trees, a Pokemon appeared. It growled at Pachirisu, and Pachirisu gulped.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn cried. She started to move forward, but Poochyena stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't move, just stay still!" Poochyena called.

Paul pulled out his Pokedex. The monotone recorded voice said. "Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in Packs, working together to capture their prey,"

"Where are the others?" Dawn asked. The bushes started to move. Out appeared four more Mightyena. Pachirisu almost fainted.

Poochyena gasped. "Big brother?" he refered to one of the Mightyena in the back.

"Little brother?" The Mightyena asked. "What are you doing around humans?"

"I-I'm a caught Pokemon now," Poochyena muttered. "What are you doing with the Mightyena Pack? Don't you know how worried Mom is? She would have your head if she found out about this!"

The Mightyena growled. "Now that you're caught, there is no chance of Mother knowing now, so you can drop the act. I should have know you were weak enough to get caught," The Mightyena stuck up his nose. "You could always join us in making this Pokemon our foreign delight of a meal,"

"Never!" Poochyena bark. He ran in front of Pachirisu protectively. "Pachirisu is my friend!"

"Suit yourself," he turned to the leader and shrugged. "Nothing I can do for him,"

"Let's eat!" the leader cried. Then they pounced…

* * *

Hoped you liked it! anyway, it would mean a lot to me if my very wonderful readers would take place in the Poll i put on my profile! plz and thank you!

also, go to youtube. type in either ivyhale151 or animerockshell, and find the new music vids! :) you don't have to, it's just for fun! (lol) 2 Paul & Dawn's. 3 May & Drew's.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dawn**_

When Mightyena pounce, they mean business. Luckily, Poochyena meant business as well. After Poochyena sunk his teeth into that Mightyena's neck, there was no letting go. The Mightyena did everything it could to get him off. He went on a wild rampage. The other Mightyena looked almost speechless as their leader slammed his self against a tree as he tried and tried to shake Poochyena off. Poochyena must have had a grudge, because he was slammed into every spot, but never let go.

But even the brave little Poochyena had his limits. After about the 20th slam, he was out. And the Mightyena went back after his first target; Dawn's Pachirisu.

_**!Pokemon!**_

"Poochyena!" Pachirisu cried out. The Mightyena growled. He looked at Dawn.

"Maybe we should eat the people-"

"Hey! Big bully head!" Pachirisu threw a stone at Mightyena, hitting his head.

"You're crossing the line, rodent!" He growled at Pachirisu.

"I don't care, anymore!" Pachirisu started to tear up. "You apologize, fart head! You hurt Poochyena!"

"Oh, Pachirisu," Pikachu's voice seemed grave.

"You're a snack!" The Mightyena yelled. "We will eat you all, starting with the rodent," Mightyena Lowered its head and prepared itself for an attack. "Go!" he called. All of the Mightyena snapped out of their trance and charged towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu!" everyone screamed.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf. Luvdisc, use Water gun!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt. Gliscor, get Pachirisu,"

The moves were obeyed like a strict Military operation. Kirlia's Magical Leaf was aimed for the leader. Every other Pokemon knew they had to attack the others. Gliscor swopped down and Picked up Pachirisu just before a Mightyena almost got a bite of its tail.

"Now, when has a young Lady such as you ever spoken such way to someone bigger than her?" Gliscor asked as he flew Pachirisu into a tree. Pachirisu stared at Gliscor wide eyed.

"You can tell I'm a girl?" Pachirisu screamed. She was blushing feverishly. All the Pokemon looked at the tree.

"Pachirisu is a girl?" Luvdisc asked. The other Pokemon shrugged.

Pikachu mumbled, "Who knew, she was young?"

"Girl or not," the leader Mightyena stood up and shook off leafs. "We. Will. Eat. Her!" the Mightyena broke out into a run. But something caused him to stop dead in his tracks and fall to the ground. It was an attack, an attack that nobody saw coming.

Pikachu gasped. "Poochyena?"

"Nope," the big, bite dog smirked. "It's Mightyena now," and Mightyena, formally Poochyena, let out an ear splicing howl. The Mightyena gang tucked tail and ran. Mightyena called out, "Mom's looking for ya, go back home or you'll be sorry!" as his farewell. The leader Mightyena slowly rose to its feet. He glared at the other, and limped away.

"What was that move?" Dawn asked, breathlessly.

"Suckerpunch," Paul answered.

"Nice," Dawn smiled as she walked up to the bite Pokemon. She rubbed the side of his face and said. "You were very brave, Pooch- Mightyena," she smiled at him.

Mightyena smiled triumphantly. "Just doin' my best to become more powerful, and to help my fellow Pokemon!"

"Good job, Mightyena!" Pachirisu called from the tree. She was still blushing from before.

"Anything to help a young lady," Mightyena called, sheepishly winking at her.

Pachirisu blushed again. "You could tell to?"

"Why didn't we know from the start?" Pikachu asked, looking confused and embarrassed. He thought Pachirisu was a boy, too. Besides, she never said she was a girl.

Pachirisu 's face was still red. "Everyone has always thought I was a boy, so I just never said anything. I tried not to act too girly, either, 'cause then everyone would think I was a gay boy. Is this confusing to you?"

"Very," Kirlia came behind Pachirisu and picked her up. He jumped down from the tree and in front of Pikachu and Mightyena. "But we aren't going to treat you any differently,"

"Okay, but I have one question," Everyone was focused on Pachirisu. She looked between Mightyena and Gliscor. "Who knew first?"

Gliscor raised his claw. "I did. I knew when you used attract on me,"

"Oh~," Pachirisu smiled, the blush still on her face. "Okay!"

_**Dawn**_

Dawn gave a heavy sigh and sat next to the chattering Pokemon. "It is times like this that I wish I had a talking Meoth like Team Rocket!"

"Pachi!" Pachirisu giggled. "Chi-pa!"

"Kirlia!" Kirlia held Pachirisu higher and started to jump, causing Pachirisu to giggle.

"Different Pokemon can talk to each other, but we can't talk to them. Isn't that what everyone asks as a child?" Paul stuck his hands in his pockets. He stood behind Dawn.

Dawn smiled up to him. "Yeah, just like I always asked why we can't have Pokemon at a younger age,"

"Ten is young enough. When you think about, there are a lot of bad people out there. Any younger than ten then parents couldn't sleep at night,"

"True," Dawn grabbed Pikachu off the ground and rubbed his cheeks.

"Chaa~" Pikachu cooed. Dawn smiled and turned to Paul.

"I'm glad I'm fourteen now. I think my mom isn't so worried anymore when I say 'no need to worry'. And you're sixteen now, right?" Paul nodded. Dawn hugged Pikachu tighter. "So," she giggled. "Here's another question. Why is it than when we travel outside of towns that we never sleep at night?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. He turned and looked at the sky only to find the sun rising. Paul sighed and rubbed his face. "Looks like we should just go on to Rustboro,"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded. She held out Pikachu and he jumped to Paul's shoulder.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia jumped into Dawn's arms.

Dawn giggled. "Hey, we have a Contest in Verdanturf town! While Paul's getting ready for his gym battle, we need to get ready for the contest!"

"Kirlia!"

"Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu jumped on Dawn's shoulder. "Chi-pa?"

Dawn giggled. "You too, Pachirisu!"

Luvdisc called from the pond, smiling brightly. Dawn smiled back. "I'll see about you, Luvdisc. But I don't have a plan yet. We'll train in Rustboro," Dawn got out her Pokeballs and returned her Pokemon. She thanked Mightyena one more time before Paul returned him and Gliscor.

"Ready," Paul asked seemingly emotionless as always.

Dawn nodded. She grabbed Paul's hand and started to run.

_**Xatu**_

"_Not good! Not good!"_ Xatu cried as he flew away from a small diner. "_This can't be happening!"_

"Xatu, you nut!" Conway called after his Pokemon. He started to run after him. "You can't be serious!"

Xatu flew up into the clouds. He wasn't planning on being in Conway's grasp again. He was leaving him once and for all. He had to go to Petalburg, he had to warn May and Drew!

Xatu had a sudden urge to look down. "_Oh no!"_ Xatu cried. He saw Dawn pulling Paul into Rustboro. He gulped. "_They're going straight into a trap!" _Xatu shook his head. _"Must get to Petalburg! I can't let it fall through!"_

Xatu saw Pikachu look up and directly at him. Xatu gave Pikachu a warning look, training to get Pikachu to understand. Yet, Pikachu only glared at him.

_**Paul**_

"Closed?" Dawn cried. She tugged at her hair. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Paul shrugged. "Not all the time you see a Pokemon Center close," not that he was shocked. On the way to the Pokemon center, he and Dawn noticed the Gym closed as well. What Paul was sure that Dawn did not notice was that every business building was closed. Everywhere that wasn't a house had the 'closed' sigh outside their window. Something wasn't right. Paul was sure of it. It was early, but they should still be open.

"Where should we go?" Dawn asked, turning to Paul with Puppy-dog eyes. "If we can't get a free room, then we'll have to spend money. I wouldn't want to do that to you but-" she pulled out her pockets. "I have no money!" she cried. She was trying hard not to actually cry. Paul mentally sighed. 'She is so emotional,' he thought.

"Look around you," Paul said, motioning to every building that surrounded them. "Is _anything _open?"

Dawn looked left, then right. She looked down. "No,"

"Something's not right," Paul mumbled.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, he was looking at the sky.

"Paul? Dawn?" Paul turned around. He raised an eyebrow.

"Barry,"

Barry smiled. "What's up, guys?"

Paul was about to ignore his question and ask if He knew anything about why the buildings were closed, but Dawn was such the talkative type. "We are trying to find a place to stay. What about you, Barry?"

Barry jabbed his thumb behind him. "I'm hanging out at that place over there,"

"Uh," Dawn leaned to the side to look behind Barry and Paul. "Where?"

"There," Barry Pointed.

Paul sighed. "Just take us,"

"'K!" Barry turned around and started walking, quickly, over to the one place in the whole city that was open…

A restaurant. A restaurant with karaoke and a dance floor. Why the hell would this be the only place open?

The music played with some tone deaf guy singing. "She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time-"

"You've got to be kidding me," Paul muttered. Dawn on the other hand, quickly got with the beat and started dancing. Barry laughed and motioned for Paul and Dawn to go to a booth.

"Sit here," Barry motioned. Paul sat down and Dawn climbed on his lap, obviously not caring what the people around them thought. Barry sat across from them. "This place is also a hotel. Very cheap, too. If you want, I know the people here. I could probably get a good room,"

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, Barry!"

"This place is very loud for so early in the morning," Paul mumbled. He eyed Pikachu. "Too early and too loud," Pikachu nodded and became very alert of his surroundings, well, even more alert.

Barry waved him off, eyes closed. "Don't' be like that, Paul!" when Barry opened his eyes, Paul noticed a distant look to them. It only made him even more suspious.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled. "Let's dance!"

Paul shook his head. "No,"

"Come on!" Dawn pouted. Paul shook his head again.

"Well," Barry stood up. He cleared his throat and held a hand out to Dawn. "May I?"

Dawn laughed. "Barry, you're so weird," But Dawn took his hand and they made thier way to the dance floor.

Paul didn't mind, he didn't want to dance. Barry did act strange, though. Paul kept a good eye on him. He noticed that Barry was being very brave. His arms were around Dawn's waist, but she only sweat-dropped. When 'I'm Yours' came on, and Barry and Dawn disappeared into the crowd, Paul nudged Pikachu lightly. "Pikachu, keep an eye on Dawn and Barry. Something is not right here,"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said before he jumped up and disappeared into the crowd. Paul tried to look for Dawn, incase Barry was getting a little brave, but something else caught his eye. He shot up from the booth and ran into a hallway.

'_I knew something was up!'_ He thought as he chased the man inside a room. The room number was DP2-468. Paul slowly entered the room, completely aware of his surroundings. He knew something wasn't right. Nothing ever was. There was always a secret behind a kind gesture. Paul learned that the hard way. And his theory was correct. He knew so when someone appeared behind him and put him in the choke hold. Paul struggled against his hold.

"Well, well," the all too familiar voice chimed too close to Paul's ear for comfort. _**'Conway,' **_Paul tried to come up with a smart comeback, but nothing came out. The figure held a cloth up to Paul's mouth and nose. Paul's eyes started to close. He lost feelings in his legs and collapsed.

"_**And now," The figure smirked. "I'm going to phase two. Who needs Xatu anyway?"**_

_**Dawn**_

Dawn laughed as Barry spun her around. He then took her into a dip. Dawn's arms went around his neck to prevent from falling. Dawn noticed how Barry's eyes lit up when she did that. She felt a little unsettled by it.

Barry lifted her up and held her close. "Hey, you're a good dancer," Barry commented. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "And you look good in red,"

Dawn sweat-dropped. "t-thanks Bar-," Dawn's sentence was cut off from Barry's lips crashing onto hers. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he had his arms tightly around her. She gasped for breath and dug her nails into his neck, '_This can't be happening_!'

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" Pikachu cried as he slammed a hard Iron Tail onto Barry's side. Barry gasped and he flew away from Dawn.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Dawn cried. She took multiple deep breaths to calm down. _'Why do people do this to me?_' She looked at Barry, who looked confused. He was looking around with one hand on his neck. He looked as if he didn't know where he was.

"Barry, you've got guts and nerve. You know if Paul saw that-"

"Dawn?" Barry looked up to her. "Where are we?" Barry rubbed his neck. "And what happened?"

Dawn jerked back in shock. "You're not serious!"

Barry scratched his head. "All I remember is talking to Kenny," he looked up while holding his chin. "And then there was a, urr, Bronzor,"

"W-what?" Dawn asked. "But, Kenny was with us yesterday. Also, he hasn't left Petalburg yet,"

Barry stood up and looked around. "What's today?"

"Two days after you left, I think,"

"What?" Barry yelled. He caught the attention of many of the people there, who started mumbling to each other. Barry turned pale. "Hypnosis," Barry muttered too quiet for the people around to hear. He grabbed Dawn's hand. "We have to get out of here!"

Dawn jerked her Arm away. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Why?" Barry asked. "What did I do?" he thought and his eyes got wide. "Please tell me I didn't kiss you-"

Dawn crossed her arms. "You did,"

Barry almost screamed and pulled out his hair. "That's what Kenny wanted me to do!" He held his hands in a pleading motion. "I'm sorry! I know that you don't like love and you only wanted to try with Paul and- Where's Paul?"

Dawn was in a complete confused mode. "huh?"

Barry grabbed Dawn's arms and started to shake her. "Where's Paul?"

"Pika," Pikachu growled.

Barry turned to Pikachu and cried. "It's a trap!"

"Pika?"

Dawn felt like she was being watched. She saw the people around slowly edging closer. "What do you mean, Barry?" she asked carefully.

"I mean-" a man behind Barry pushed a cloth to Barry's face and he passed out after a muffled 'Run!' Dawn stepped back but was caught in the grasp of a woman.

"Hello, Mesprit girl," Dawn's eyes got wide. 'Is that Mars or Jupiter? No, they're in Jail. Then, who is it, and are they pretending to be team Galactic-?'

A cloth was placed over Dawn's face. He knees went weak and she passed out.

_**May**_

May walked out of her house with Blaziken on her left and Glaceon on her right. She stretched her arms to the sky and sighed. "Today is so beautiful!"

"Alakazam, use Shadow Ball!" Kenny's voice rang through the air. May quickly spun around to see a Shadow Ball push something into the sky above her house. May quickly saw the Shadow Ball disappear into nothing and a Pokemon started a raging drop towards the ground. She gasped and pointed to the falling Pokemon. "Blaziken, catch it!"

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken jumped. He jumped to the roof and bounced farther up in the air. Blaziken grabbed the Pokemon and landed on the ground lightly next to May and Glaceon. He kneeled down and placed the Pokemon down. May gasped at what she saw.

"Xatu!" May cried. She placed her hand lightly on the Bird's wing. He flinched away from her touch, but soon realized that she wasn't going to hurt him. Xatu even smiled at her, and she smiled back. Suddenly, Glaceon growled.

"Alakazam, use Hidden Power!"

"Ala-" Alakazam appeared behind Blaziken. May gasped.

"No, wait, don't!" but Alakazam let out the attack. May's eyes got wide as she saw it nearly touch her face when she was suddenly teleported away. She gasped and looked around. She was on the roof of the house with Blaziken, Glaceon, and Xatu. Xatu had his wings opened and looked very concentrated. May heard Kenny's voice from below.

"Where the heck did they go? Damn it! Xatu, why didn't you stick with the plan?" Kenny was yelling. May gave the signal to her Pokemon to stay quiet. She watched Kenny pout, then become angry again, then become regretful, depressed, and then angry again.

May grabbed the Pokegear that she got from Johto and sent a message to Drew saying 'I'm on the roof! Don't let Kenny know! Plz, get up here with Flygon! I think that Dawn and Paul may need us, I'll explain later!'

May didn't have to wait long. From the backyard Flygon flew up and next to May. There was a smirking Drew on its back. He flipped his green hair. "Rustboro, I presume?" May nodded. She returned Blaziken and Glaceon, picked up Xatu, and attempted to get behind Drew, but Drew stopped her. "You, in front," He motioned. He had an almost evil smirk on his face. May just rolled her eyes and jumped on. Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist. She glared, but he smirked. "Remember the last time you had control of Flygon?"

May giggled. "When we went upside down?" Drew nodded. She smiled evilly. "Want me to do it again?"

Drew's arms tightened around her. "No, and I trust you, though part of me says not to,"

May rolled her eyes and patted Flygon two times. He speed his wings and flew into the air. She patted three more times and he flew up higher into the clouds. Drew's grip tightened. May giggled and she quickly patted twice again to stop climbing higher. Drew sighed. "I thought you were about to-"

"If you don't trust me, don't teach me how to control you're Flygon. It could be simpler if you didn't teach it to only do things with these pats,"

Drew merely smirked and flipped his hair again. "I created that so that when we flew together, you wouldn't know what I was planning to do,"

"Then why did you teach it to me?" May asked innocently.

Drew blushed for half a second. He looked away from her. "You looked so cute when you asked…"

Both Flygon and Xatu started laughing. Drew glared. "Hey, give me a break! You try saying no when she's dresssed like that-"

"Drew, relax," She giggled. "Besides, I still won't know what you do. But after what happened last time, I thought you would never let me do this again,"

Drew sighed. "Might as well," Drew and May were quiet for a moment, until Drew blurted out. "Why didn't we fly to Littleroot town that one time-"

"Ugh!" May slammed her head into the neck of Flygon. Flygon only laughed. May lifted her head and looked down at Xatu, who was looking curiously at her. May smiled. She looked at Drew and pointed at Xatu. "Catch him,"

Drew looked at May questionably. "What?"

"Catch Xatu!" May had a serious look on her face. She placed a hand on Drew's cheek. "He hates Conway. And he most likely ran away. Technically speaking, he's free game,"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you catch him?"

May sighed. "Because," she put her head back on Flygon's neck. "I don't have any Pokeballs!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Wow, May. You're so unreliable," Drew Pulled out a Pokeball and held it up to Xatu. "What do you say, Xatu? You want to help us kick Conway's ass?"

Xatu gave what looked like a smile. "Xatu!" he held his wings out. Drew pushed the button at the end of the ball to Xatu's head. He entered the ball. The Ball beeped once… twice… Three times! Pokemon captured!

"Awesome," Drew slipped his Pokeball away. "I got a free Pokemon,"

"Be nicer!" May commanded. "Trust me, if I had a Pokeball, he would be mine!"

Drew smirked. "You could have asked for mine,"

May slammed her head to Flygon's neck again. "This is going to be a long ride,"

_**Dawn's Pov**_

_'It's... so dark here...' **I thought as I sturred in the darkness. It was cold and wet and I felt like utter crap. The only thing I could do was breathe. I felt shackles around my wrists and ankles, and I was slumped on the wet ground. It felt like pure concrete, but I also felt rocks sticking into my skin of my bare legs. I **_**Vaguely**_** wondered if I was alone.**_

_"Dawn... wake up! Wake up! I'm giving you to the count of ten!" **I couldn't think of who it could be talking, and I couldn't answer him. I called his voice #1.**_

_"She's broke, you know," **The oh so familiar voice made my eyes open for half a second, yet the closed automatically. I called that voice #2**_

_"Can't Pikachu do something?" **#1 yelled. It sounded like he was in another room. His voice echoed around my ears.**_

_"If Pikachu does something the gaurds will hear," **#2's voice was in the same room, and he was talking louder so #1 could hear him. I heard the slight sound of a sad 'Pika' echo close by.**_

_"Damn it! Gaurds, I'm giving you to the count of ten to explain what's happening-" **#1 seemed pissed and impastent. It was so familliar...**_

_"Shut up! Even we don't know. All we know is there's gonna be a show coming on soon. And your little girlly girl is the star,"** A third voice echoed into the room. of course, he would be #3. It wasn't familliar at all.**_

_"Over our dead bodies! Right, Paul," **#1 screamed. The name he called made me squirm. I really wanted to get out of the shackles.**_

_"I choose not to throw myself into the conversation, but if I did, I would say that Conway has a death wish that I will gladly-" **#2 was Paul. I tried to open my eyes, to see his face. The reason why I wanted to so bad was that I forgot who Paul was. I knew I would remember later, but I wanted to know now!**_

_"Conway? Who's that?" **#1 Asked. Something about it made me sweat-dropp. Yet, I didn't know why.**_

_"You're not serious, right?" **#2 asked. Figures he'd answer a question with a question. 'I think I'm starting to remember him!' I thought loudly. 'Purple hair... he had purple hair, and misterious dark eyes. He wore blue and purple... I think.' Then it snapped in my head and I struggled in the chains. 'Paul! Help! Damn it, Conway! Paul I love you! Please hear me!'**_

_"Conway is the mastermind behind everything. And to retort on what plum-head said, Conway has a plan for you as well," I** lost the abillity to think. I didn't want to know what conway would do to Paul. I really didn't want to know! So everything faded into black again.**_

* * *

Hey, What's up? anyway, let's will get down to business!

the people that voted wanted at least 25 chapters or more. I am sorry to say that there will be only one more chapter after this. a 15 chapter story.

but -heres the fun part!- I plan to make a story of Paul and Dawn's journeys after this little event. think of it like a sequel! besides, people stop reader after 20 chapters because they get bored (or is that just me?) I'm doing this because people want a long story. but, if i make it too long then it doesn't really match the summary... hehe.

but you WILL see more of Dawn and Paul's journey around Hoenn, I promise!

in fact, message me and tell me some events that you would like to see in that story.

I'd also like to thanks to you all! even people that never review! (_=[ _)

Final chapter's next... I think I'm about to cry! this is the first story I will have ever completed! (LOL)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dawn**_

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around. She gulped at the sight in front of her. She was on a stage. The stage itself was covered in rose petals of random colors. Red, blue, white, yellow; any color you could think of was on the ground. The stands that surrounded her were filled with people wearing black jumpsuits. The jumpsuits were a familiar jolt that had Dawn's mind wondering. She wiggled around slightly, but found her hands and feet tried up in huge rope knots. That's when she remembered what she overheard. She was the star of a show. She looked down and gasped. '_Who changed my clothes?'_ her mind screamed. She wasn't wearing May's red traveling outfit anymore. She was wearing a really skimpy pink night gown that was fuzzy at the breast area. The rest of the gown was see-through. The see-through gown reviled that someone had changed her into silk panties. She looked up and around the stage; she couldn't believe her eyes.

Conway was standing next to a rope hanging from the ceiling. He was wearing the same outfit as every other grunt in the room, only he had some kind of button system over his heart, showing his rank. He looked towards Dawn and smirked. "Well, our little princess is awake," the entire room burst into laughter. Dawn didn't think it was funny at all. She wasn't amused the least bit.

"Where the hell am I?" Dawn yelled towards him. She knew it was useless, but she struggled to get out of the ropes. It was super tight. She knew it would leave marks when she finally got them off.

Conway's laugh cased a familiar chill to go down Dawn's back, stopping her from her futile attempt to get free. The stabbing sensation from his laugh was there. She glared at him as he said. "You're in Team Rockets secret Rustboro base, of course. It is hidden in plain sight. I'm sure you passed by it on the way to the Pokemon Center,"

Dawn's eyes became wide. "Team Rocket? But I thought-"

Conway nodded. "Yes, I had tried to make it seem like Team Galactic got to you. Of course, I wish I could still be part of them, or Magma and Lava, but they are not around anymore. That's all thanks to Ash," Conway shrugged. "But this works too,"

"Bastard," Dawn mumbled. She looked around to see that the room looked so familiar. She then realized it looked like a contest area. All contest halls looked somewhat the same. No wonder…

Conway smirked again and held the tip of his glasses. "Soon you won't be calling me bastard, but you _will_ be calling me Boyfriend," he held his arm out behind him in a motioning way, "Bring them in," he ordered. Dawn gasped as the Team Rocket grunts pushed in Paul and Barry, both all tied up. Barry was his usual complaining self. While Paul, eyes closed, just let the grunts direct him where to go. When the grunts stopped, so did Paul. His eyes opened. He looked straight at Dawn. Then she saw anger flash in his eyes. He looked around the room, seeing all the men, and then looked at Conway. She knew he didn't like her dressed in such a way in front of so many men. Conway smiled at Paul and smugly said, "We meet again,"

"What the hell are you doing?" there was venom in Paul's voice. His eyes were narrowed. The room was silent in anticipation of what was to come next.

Many things could have happened. Conway could be childish, brag about how he won and Paul lost. He could have stuck his toungue out. He could have glared and said how rude Paul was. He could have smirked and said, "That's not very nice. You could have said 'hi',"

Conway merely motioned to the rope. "You have a choice, Paul. You can watch the show, and we can kill you later… or you can kill yourself now," Conway smirked. "You may not be pleased at what you'll see. If I was you, I'd choose death now. Same thing goes for you, Barry,"

Barry glared at first. He then took a deep breath. He looked like he was actually taking his time to think for once. Would he say yes and kill himself, making Dawn gultly for his death, or would he say hell no, and reluctantly have his long waiting hours, just to die anyway. He always surprised Dawn. He opened his eyes and said, "I'll do what Paul does,"

Paul looked at Dawn. She pleaded with her eyes. She didn't want him to die. But as she thought, she knew he wouldn't be able to live with whatever Conway had planned. She wasn't sure if she could even handle it. All in all, she was the one who wished she had a choice. But Conway would never give her that choice. She looked away from Paul with teary eyes. 'If he wants, he can. I want him to decide. Besides, I don't think I want him to see.' She was torn between wanting him alive, and wanting to make him happy. She didn't want him to see, but she wanted him alive. It confused Dawn. She wasn't sure.

"I'm not weak," Paul's voice made Dawn's head snap up. She was crying. She remembered that Paul couldn't take her crying, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was glaring straight at Conway. He had a certain look on his face. Dawn knew that he would never give up. It made her smile as he said, "If you think I'm going down without a fight, you've got another thing coming,"

Conway rolled his eyes at Paul's bravery. "I wish you wouldn't be difficult. And you should have known, even if you chose to live, you will still die. I even said that, didn't I? Well, being that you may annoy me during the show, you can die now," Conway flicked his wrist and the grunts grabbed Paul. Paul was right; he wasn't going down without a fight. He put up the best fight he could, but the rope went around his neck. Dawn started panicking.

"Conway, wait, please!" Dawn shrieked. Conway ignored her. She bit her lip. She screamed without fully thinking it through. "If you don't kill him, I'll willingly give myself to you!" After Dawn said it, she knew it was too late. She couldn't take it back. She was stuck, but she felt that she could get to Conway that way. Maybe she could buy time.

"Wait," Conway said just before a grunt was about to pull a lever. Dawn gulped as Conway looked at her with a sly smile. "You make a good offer, but you'll need to convince me," chuckles came from the audience as Conway crossed his arms and waited. Dawn gulped. She bought her time, now she had to make this good…

"Don't kill him, and I'll always be with you. I'll never run off. I'll never say no-" her voice broke and she tried hard to stop herself from crying. "I'll… really love you,"

Conway smirked. He flicked his hand towards Paul, and Dawn held her breath. She sighed with relief when a grunt cut the hanging rope. Dawn didn't meet Paul's, or even Barry's, gaze as they lead them away. She looked down at her legs, watching as tears dripped from her nose.

Some tears where happy; Paul was going to be okay. Some tears where sad, hurtful, unforgiving; she had to be with Conway and she felt as if she hurt Paul with the things she said. Willingly give herself to Conway… she felt like a whore. And she'd be Conway's whore. She never wished for that. And she knew Paul wasn't going to be happy with her doing what she said, either. He would rather fight to the death then see that happen to her. Well, he kind of just did try to fight to the death in a way. And Dawn said she would willingly give herself to Conway to save Paul. She did it for him. She couldn't let him die. She would do anything to keep him alive. She hated the feeling of never seeing him again…

* * *

_**Paul**_

Paul and Barry were lead back to their cells. Instead of separating them, they threw them in one cell. The guards didn't even bother putting them back in their shackles. They just locked the bullet proof, glass doors and headed back to the stage.

Anger filled every bone in Paul's body. It made him shake if he stood still. He started pacing, thinking of ways he could murder that stupid, no good, retarded, dumbass, bastard, Conway. And to top it all off, Dawn had said she would give herself to that low life to save Paul's life. Could Conway get any lower to have a one nighter?

To summarize what Paul was feeling; he was all around pissed.

"What are we gonna do?" Barry asked, sliding down the side of the wall to enter the fetal position. He rested his forehead on his knees. "How are we going to save her? I know she did that to save us, but she should be more worried about herself. Damn, why does she have to be so cute?"

Paul stopped pacing and turned around to see Barry blushing lightly. He walked over and stood in front of him. "You want to save her as much as I do?" his voice had more anger in it then he meant.

Barry looked up to Paul, still blushing. "Y-Yeah," He blushed more and his ears turned red. "I don't want to take Dawn away from you-!"

"I know," Paul looked away and muttered words he knew he would regret. "You're… a good friend…"

Barry shot up like a bullet. His eyes were sparkling. He held his hands in what looked like a pleading motion. "You really mean that?"-he threw his arms in the air- "You're the best!"

Paul held his hand up to stop his scatterbrained, giddy ranting. "Just never kiss her again,"

"Right," Barry nodded seemingly back to normal, but still smiling like a little kid.

"We just need a plan…" Paul muttered.

"Pikachu!" Paul turned around to see Pikachu still chained to the wall. Paul smirked.

"Pikachu, you can get out now,"

Pikachu smiled. With a simple Iron Tail Pikachu was out of the chains. Paul pointed towards the door. "Volt tackle!" at First, all that happened was a loud bang when the glass shook.

"With Pikachu, do you think you can beat Conway?" Barry asked.

"You're a fast runner, go find the Pokeballs. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu used Iron Tail to make glass shatter. Paul smirked. "Glass, that was a mistake," Paul, Barry, and Pikachu jumped out of their cell.

"Get them!" a grunt yelled. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on a group of Grunts and their Pokemon. They flew up and destroyed the roof above them. Barry sprinted forward in search of the Pokemon. Paul and Pikachu went straight for the stage. Halfway there, they heard Barry yell, "Found them!" and then he screamed when grunts started chasing him.

"Wooper! Use water gun!" a grunt yelled towards Paul and Pikachu. The grunt and his Wooper were right in front of the stage doors. Pikachu started to use Volt Tackle.

* * *

_**Dawn**_

"Well," Conway smirked and crouched in front of Dawn. "Let's get started," he held Dawn's chin. His other hand went to the small of her back and pushed her against him. Conway attempted to press his lips to hers, but she pulled away.

"I said that I wouldn't run off or anything. I didn't say I wouldn't play hard to get," Dawn gave him a fake sexy gaze while letting her bangs cover her eyes. She was buying time. She was always saved… somehow. But the people that could save her probably didn't know she was in trouble. But she still had hope. She also hoped it was all a dream, to which she would wake up and be in Paul's arms. Thence she would cuddle into him and probably cry. That was better that this.

Conway chuckled and pushed himself against her. If she wasn't tied up, she would have attempted to slapped him. "Well, this is not the right time to be playing hard to get, my dear. You're a little braver. Maybe being with Paul made you that way. Wait, you didn't have sex with him-?"

Dawn's face turned blood-shot red. She gulped. "He said I was too young…"

Conway chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Typical. Paul's too afraid to make love with someone-"

Dawn glared and rose her voice. "Paul's not afraid of anything! Not even death. You just saw that,"

Conway turned serious and possibly a little pissed. "I don't want to talk about Paul," his lips almost touched Dawn's. Dawn quickly made an excuse to stop.

"I can't willingly give myself to you with my arms and legs tied, now can I?"

Conway huffed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were-"

'Bang! Shatter… shatter… BOOM!'

The room became quiet after loud clatter and the floor shaking. Mumbling was heard from the audience of Rocket grunts. Everyone became confused. Conway stood up and looked at the doors that lead to the stage. "What the-?"

The doors suddenly burst open. Dawn couldn't believe what she saw. A yellow creature burst from the door, sparks flying from its face, and a cloud of smoke entering from behind it. "Pikachu?" Dawn cried. She was never more happy to see that electric Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. And behind him…

Was Paul. He pointed at Conway with a seriously pissed off stare. "Pikachu, Volt tackle!"

"Pika pika pika-" Pikachu ran at full speed and tried to used Volt tackle on Conway. Conway smirked, as the attack was blocked by some kind of force field.

"Slowking," Conway ordered. Slowking appeared from Behind Conway. Dawn had a mental fit. _'He used protect!'_

Paul growled. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt, although it was aimed for Conway, was blocked by Slowking.

Dawn mumbled so that Slowking could hear but Conway couldn't. "You don't have to do this, Slowking!" He looked at Dawn with a regretful look, but didn't do a thing.

"Slowking, Psychic," Slowking used Psychic and it pushed Pikachu back. Pikachu got back up and growled.

Barry ran up from behind Paul and threw an armful of Pokeballs into the air before Grunts could restrain him. Barry kicked and screamed but he was taken off stage. Out of the Pokeballs that he threw came out Mightyena, Pachirisu, Gliscor, Kirlia, Luvdisc, Heracross, Zigzagoon, and Tailow. All the Pokemon looked confused as they looked around. Gliscor picked up Luvdisc, who was flopping around without water to contain her. Dawn quickly yelled. "Guy's over here!" and got the Pokemon's attention. Looking at Dawn, they realized what was happening, and became very protective. They stood in front of Paul, but Pikachu was in front of them.

Kirlia teleported to Dawn and used Magical Leaf to cut the ropes. Pachirisu skipped up to her and sat in her lap protectively. Pachirisu gave a seriously cute glare to Conway. "Chi-pa, Pachi!"

Conway glared at Dawn and her Pokemon. "Little liar," he murmured.

Dawn couldn't help but roll her eyes and say "Duh!" and she started frantically pulling the ropes away from her arms and legs.

Conway ordered Slowking, "Use Water Pulse!" Slowking let out Water Pulse and aimed it at all the Pokemon. Gliscor, Heracross, and Tailow flew into the air, while Mightyena and Pikachu quickly jumped out of the way.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Dawn saw Pikachu attack right as Slowking attacked. He was unprotected and venerable. Dawn jumped up and held Pachirisu in her arms.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" Dawn threw Pachirisu into the air. Pachirisu used a very powerful discharge. The discharge was bigger than a normal one. It spread farther and looked more shocking. Dawn remembered seeing that once before… back on the _Queen Swellow_. What was it that caused Pachirisu to attack so powerfully?

The next thing Dawn knew, Slowking fainted from the powerful electric attacks. Conway glared at Dawn and pointed at her. "Secure her and her Pokemon!" He pointed towards Paul. "Attack Paul with all we've got!"

Dawn gasped when she felt her arms being retained and retied behind her. She fought to get free and succeeded. She turned around to gasp at a women. "Jessie?"

Jessie glared. "I know what you're thinking. 'Why the hell would Jessie be here?' Well, news flash! We want Pikachu! And the only way we could get Pikachu was get to you! That's why we messed with you and your boy toy! Now shut up and Turn around, Twerpette!" she grabbed Dawn's arm and tried to turn her back around, but Dawn was so pissed nothing could move her.

"Kirlia, Confusion!" Kirlia raised his arms and picked up Jessie. He then swung her and threw her into the audience that was now breaking up and joining the battle. Dawn ran towards Paul. Once she reached him, she kissed him.

He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "You _**owe**_ me!"

Dawn nodded a million times. She hugged him tightly, but was forced to jump away when an attack separated them. Dawn glared. "Do you mind?" she screamed. She raised her own eyebrow to see James and Meoth. Meoth had his arms crossed and had a look that said '_I'm not moving'_ and _'I don't want to be here'_.

James Pointed at them. "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" He ordered. The Bullet Seed headed straight for Dawn, but was reflected by Pikachu using Iron Tail.

Dawn smiled but had no time to thank him. Paul grabbed her wrist. "Get out of here!"

Dawn gasped. "No!"

Paul grunted. "I'm not fighting with you. Go!"

Dawn crossed her arms. "No!" Paul rolled his eyes and stood in front of her. She became aware of everything around her. She looked at Gliscor in the air with Luvdisc in his grasp. Dawn had an idea, so she yelled. "Luvdisc, Use Ice Beam!" Luvdisc used a perfect Icebeam on a random Zubat. Dawn smiled victoriously. Dawn looked next to her to see Kirlia and Pachirisu working together to block attacks from random Pokemon attacking. That's when Dawn noticed the real fight that was going on.

Pokemon were everywhere. Zubat's and Growlithe's and many other Pokemon against their nine Pokemon. Dawn noticed that Conway had his Aggron out now. Aggron was only focused on Pikachu, and Pikachu to Aggron. Tension was in the air. Pikachu used Iron Tail and Aggron skillfully blocked it. Dawn gulped. Even though Every Pokemon was trying their best for them, it just wasn't going to cut it. There was a 1 in a million chance of winning at that rate.

* * *

_**Barry**_

Barry kicked the guy behind him where it _really_ hurts. The grunt fell to the ground, holding his 'manhood' while the man next to Barry rolled his eyes and threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Chikorita, let's go!" he cried. The small Leaf Pokemon appeared from the white light and used Razorleaf without its trainers command. Barry prepared himself for contact by shielding his head with his arms… but nothing happened. Barry peeked from behind his arms.

"Wha-? Blaziken?" Barry cried in complete shock. Blaziken turned to him.

"Blaze,"

"Blaziken! Use flamethrower!" May's familiar voice rang in Barry's ear loudly. He cupped his ear and turned around to See May and Drew standing next to each other. They looked determined and ready for what was to come next. Barry looked at where the Chikorita once was to see it had spirals in its eyes. The man threw his arms up and yelled "I quit!" and walked away.

Barry turned back to May and Drew. "Hey, you guys look great!"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That was a nice entrance for such a nice couple," Barry said it purposely to make them blush, which they did. Barry shrugged. "Let's get to business! Paul is on the stage trying to save Dawn from Conway, who I think is trying to have sex with Dawn in front of the whole Team Rocket base. I threw all our Pokemon out there but I have no idea if that will help. We should go give them a hand," Barry opened his eyes which closed as he started explaining. There was no one in front of him. Barry turned to see May and Drew running ahead. Barry gasped. "Hey, wait for me! No fair! You got a head start!"

* * *

_**Dawn**_

Gliscor used Sandstorm, Mightyena used Suckerpunch, Pachirisu used Spark, Luvdisc used Icebeam, Kirlia used Hidden Power, Heracross used Double edge, Tailow used Arial Ace, and Zigzagoon used Headbutt. When some attacks mixed, it caused a more powerful attack, making Dawn think of combinations in the back of her mind. Yet, with every Pokemon they took out, it looked as if two more replaced them.

"Dawn!" May's voice barely caught Dawn's ear. Dawn turned to see May and Drew running in with Barry on _their tail_ for once. Dawn smiled her thanks to them as they called out their Pokemon; Flygon, Absol, Roserade, Masquerain, Butterfree, Glaceon, Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartortle, Beautifly, and Skitty. It was now 20 vs. who knows how many Pokemon Team Rocket had. But it _still_ seemed hopeless to Dawn, yet she **still** had some hope. Which was _**still **_confusing.

* * *

_**Paul**_

Paul heard their voices, as well as seen them in the corner of his eye. May, Drew, and Barry.

May; she had struck Paul as annoying at first glance. She was so persistent and acted almost identical to Ash. Yet, once she realized he hated Ash, she acted different. Drew said she was being herself again. He said she thought Paul was friends with Ash, so she wanted to act like him. She just wanted to be Paul's friend. Drew said that was what she always did. She couldn't take it when people weren't her friends. So she tried hard. Paul wondered faintly if she knew she succeeded. She had become his friend… not that he would ever admit it. He had a reputation to uphold.

Drew; Once being only an annoying want-to-be, know-it-all Coordinator, had been enough like Paul to become his friend as well. They had a lot in common, including personalities, but only to a point. They both agreed they still had big differences, but they felt like cousins. Drew said brothers, but Paul already had one of those. One brother was annoying enough. Try two brothers; one a breeder that stopped after losing once, another a Coordinator that was stalked by fan girls… no thanks.

Barry; Childhood friend of Dawn, though he 'didn't remember'. He had met Barry in a rush, and almost instantly after, Barry had stood up for him. He didn't know much about him. He knew that he had taken in some of Paul's training styles, and changed them into his own. He also knew what Barry had blurted in the cells. That he thought Dawn was cute, and knew her secret from kindergarten (Being that he lied about not remembering her), he had also kissed her after being placed under hypnosis by Kenny's Bronzor. Paul wasn't mad, he was under the control of a Pokemon and a bad person that lied (again) to Dawn. And Barry said he didn't want to take Dawn away from Paul, which was the first time he heard that come from another male's mouth. He trusted Barry. Barry liked Dawn, but didn't fall to the Dark Side. (Capital D and S!).

Paul knew he had friends, and he didn't ask for them. But they asked for him. So there he was, battling against Conway to defend the first person that he allowed to become his friend, and also let himself fall in love with. He would fight until every bone in his body was broken, and then some. Dawn was something to him that was more than Conway could ever handle. And Paul wasn't going to let him man-handle her.

Over his cold, dead body.

* * *

_**Dawn**_

"Look out!" a familiar voice screamed at Dawn. Dawn was suddenly knocked to the ground and a wave of heat was felt on her back. She gasped and looked where she once was to see a Fire Blast strike the spot. She looked at who knocked her down and gasped again.

"How did you get here?"

With a smile and thumbs up, Ash Ketchum called out, "I lied! I didn't go to Misty, Misty came to me!" Ash turned around and Dawn saw Misty. She squealed and tears filled her eyes.

"Misty! Thank you so much!" Dawn called. Misty could only smile. She looked healthy and didn't have a broken leg. May came beside her and high-fived her. She then threw her Pokeballs in the air and out came a Staryu, Starmie, Politoed, Corsola, and Gyarados. Another Pokemon came from her bag that she did not call out. The Yellow duck had his hands on his head and he tilted it. "Psy?"

Misty sighed in frustration. "Psyduck!"

Dawn laughed as Ash helped her up. Ash looked out of the corner of his eye and pushed Dawn again. Dawn saw yet another Bullet Seed from James' Carnivine. Ash pulled out his Pokeballs and smiled almost evilly. Dawn asked, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Ash smirked and threw his Pokeballs. Out came a Charizard, Muk, Infernape, Torterra, and Sceptile. Dawn gasped. "No way!" 31 vs. how many Pokemon Team Rocket had. It seemed the odds where turning around. Dawn watched the Grunts Pokemon fall back. But, it wasn't over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw grunts roll in a big cart full of Pokeballs onto the stage. Speechless, she tugged at Ash's shirt and he looked where she was looking. She heard him gasp.

"Charizard!" Ash pointed to the grunts. Charizard flew up and charged at the grunts. One look at Charizard made them run for mommy, leaving the cart of Pokeballs unattended.

Dawn then focused on Paul's battle. She saw Pikachu use Iron tail, but Aggron used his massive arm to knock Pikachu down. Pikachu skidded to Paul's feet, no longer able to battle. Paul looked down, then back up at Conway with a glare. Another wave of Grunts came in to start attacking, but Conway held up his hand and stopped them. "Any last words before we give the final attack?"

Paul was glaring. Dawn knew he was about to say something, but Drew appeared behind him placed a hand on his shoulder. Drew then whispered at a Pokeball before handing it to Paul. Drew said something to Paul and then backed up to leave him alone. Paul and Conway had a stare down. It was so quiet. The Tension in the air that had been so high rose even higher.

Suddenly, Paul smirked. The look on Conway's face changed. It was priceless to see Conway so speechless at a subtle change on Paul's face. Paul raised the Pokeball, and then threw it in the air.

Out of the Pokeball, came Xatu.

"Xatu!" Xatu cried. He was glaring at Conway, who was now even more speechless.

He shook his head and yelled. "Xatu? What are you doing?"

Xatu smirked. He looked behind him and winked at Paul, who grinned in return. Paul answered for Xatu. "Finishing you once and for all,"

"Xatu!"

Conway glared. "Traitor! Go Aggron, Metal Claw!"

Paul crossed his arms. It then comprehended to Dawn that he wasn't going to command Xatu. It was Xatu versus Conway. It was completely and utterly personal.

Xatu used confuse ray first. Aggron punched himself. Conway glared. "Aggron, snap out of it!" Xatu then used the move Future Sight. After that, Aggron snapped out of confusion and tried Metal claw again. Xatu Teleported to behind Aggron, and then used Hyperbeam. Aggron collapsed on the ground. Conway growled. "Get up!" Aggron slowly started to rise, but Future Sight took place. A type of lightning hit Aggron and he fainted. Xatu slowly turned to Conway, who was completely speechless on so many levels. In barely 2 minutes, he lost. Conway screamed out of completely anger. He pointed to Xatu. "You'll regret that! Attack!" and the grunts started forward.

Ash stepped forwards first. "Charizard, Flamethrower! Muk, Sludge bomb! Infernape, Fire spin! Torterra, Leaf Storm! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

Misty stepped forward. "Staryu, and Starmie, Rapid Spin! Politoed, Water Gun! Corsola, Bubblebeam! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

May's turn to attack, "Blaziken, Flamethrower! Glaceon, Icebeam! Venusaur, Vine Whip! Wartortle, Aqua Tail! Skitty, Blizzard!"

Drew stepped up to the plate, "Roserade, Petal Dance! Masquerain, Icebeam! Flygon, Sandstorm! Absol, Razor wind! Butterfree, Psybeam!"

Barry quickly yelled. "Heracross, Horn attack! Tailow, Arial Ace! Zigzagoon, Headbutt!"

Paul called. "Gliscor, X-Scissor! Mightyena, Suckerpunch!" Paul looked at Xatu. "Xatu, use Hyperbeam!"

Dawn smiled smugly as she called out. "Kirlia, Magical Leaf! Luvdisc, Icebeam!"

Dawn became slightly distracted by Pikachu standing back up. Paul gave Ash a motion that said, 'go ahead,' and Ash called out, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Dawn smiled again. She finally called out, "Pachirisu, Discharge!"

Out in the major battlefield, Pachirisu ran into the middle and unleashed the most powerful Discharge she had ever down. More powerful than her last two put together. The roof exploded and countless people and Pokemon blasted off.

And then, the battle was over. Dawn, who started crying again, looked towards Paul. He was looking at the demolished ceiling. He suddenly smirked, closed his eyes, tilted his head down, and slid his hands into his pockets. Dawn blurted, "Paul!" Paul turned to Dawn, seeing the tears running down her already tear stained cheeks. She started running towards him. He held his arms out and she threw herself to him. She cried into his chest. "I love you!"

"I love you," she heard the words leave his lips, and her heart melted. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He dipped her as she did so.

And there they were, kissing in front of everyone. There was stirring ruble that caused Paul and Dawn to separate from their kiss, but they held on to each other. A piece of roof was flipped over, and Conway sat up, coughing. He looked up and the first thing he saw was Dawn and Paul holding each other in romantic embrace. He looked down. "I failed," he smirked. "Guess not even I can beat true love. But I wish I was the one," he looked up to gaze directly into Dawn's eyes. "I wish I was the one to first search the Unknown Territory that was Dawn's heart,"

_**-~-Later-~-**_

"Thank you so much, Officer Jenny," Dawn said while smiling at the officer as she handed Dawn a long robe. She sighed as she leaned against the building they just destroyed. It was all worth it. Dawn gave one last triumphant smile to Conway as a police officer shoved him inside a police vehicle. Dawn tugged at her robe that covered her almost naked body. Dawn still wondered who changed her into that gown.

Paul walked up to Dawn with two mugs in his hands. "Want one?" he asked. Though the emotion wasn't there… it was. Dawn nodded and took it from his hand. It was silent for a while. They turned to each other at the same time to say something, but both stopped at the same time as well. They turned away from each other.

Dawn smiled lightly as she looked at the mug filled with hot chocolate. "You first,"

Paul turned back to her. "Why did you say that?" Dawn looked into his eyes. His dark, mysterious eyes that she loved looking into… yet, she didn't realize that until now. She sighed and sipped her drink.

"Well," she mumbled. "The noose was around your neck, and I didn't want you to die, at all. He was going to kill you anyway, so I thought I could find a way so that he couldn't kill you at all," Dawn looked back into his eyes. "I would do anything to keep you alive. _Anything_,"

Paul looked away with what seemed to be a blush on his face. Dawn paid no attention to it. Paul? Blushing? "I-I would have survived. You didn't have to say anything,"

Dawn leaned her head on his shoulder cautiously. He tensed his muscles for only a millisecond, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Dawn smiled at his touch. Her eyes became moist with fresh tears. She bent down and placed the mug on the ground. She stood up, turned to Paul, and wrapped her arms completely around him, and she cried. She had to let the tears fall sooner or later. She sniffed and mumbled. "I'm sorry I said those things. I couldn't look you in the eye after I said them. I feel horrible for saying them. I know you could have made it through. I just panicked and I love you and-" Dawn couldn't let another word out. Paul's arms were tightly around her and she felt so safe. It was true, she loved him. And she wasn't sure before if she was over her fear, but now she was. She loved him. She really did. The emotionless plum-head that she would have never thought of before was now her love. She could only thank Conway for that…

"Hey, now, Dawn. No need to worry, right?" Dawn lifted her head to see a smiling Ash. She nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked around at all her friends. They were all there, smiling at her, being strong for her. She had to be strong. She smiled brighter than them.

"No need to worry!"

"And, hey," Barry stuck his fist in the air. "We kicked Rocket butt!"

"That's not where you kicked that guy," May giggled with her hand over her lips.

Barry shrugged. "Well, yeah, if you want to say we kicked Rocket balls then I guess-"

Everyone laughed at Barry. Paul only chuckled quietly, undetected by everyone but Dawn, whose arms were still firmly locked around his body.

Ash smiled at Paul. "You're a hero, you know that!" and he patted his back almost like a brother.

"_My_ Hero!" Dawn cried as she kissed his cheek. She looked at his face and again saw another bush. Dawn giggled, she _did_ see a blush. "Since when do you blush, Paul?"

There was a gasp. "Dawn's right! Look Drew!" May leaned closer with a wide smile. "He's blushing! Blushey blush blush!"

Paul remained blushing but was trying to stop. "It's none of your business!"

"We need a camera!" Ash said. He laughed. "This should go to a scrap book!"

Paul was about to retort, but suddenly there was a flash. Everyone's attention turned to a tall boy with Purple hair just like Paul. He lowered the camera and everyone saw Reggie smiling like he won the lottery. "Well, not only do I have a picture of Paul with Dawn holding him like she'll die if she lets go, but I have one of him blushing as well!"

Paul glared. "You have 5 seconds to delete that!"

Reggie held the camera up. "No can do!"

"Hey, Reggie!" Dawn giggled. "Do you have any baby pictures of Paul?" Dawn expected Paul to freak, but he showed no worry. He even looked smug.

"Sorry," Reggie had his hand scratching the back of his head. "Paul burned them. He knew that one day I would show the pictures to all his friends," Dawn sighed. But suddenly, Reggie's wallet was shoved in her face. "But I saved the best ones!"

"What? No!" Paul reached, but Dawn snatched the wallet away.

"Awwww!" Dawn cooed. "You look so cute!" she flipped a cover and awed again. "Look at you at three years old! Look at that big smile!"

Paul snatched it away. He was blushing again, but he was doing well at hiding it. Reggie tried to get the wallet back, but Paul was planning on burning it. Not just the Pictures, the whole thing!

"Chi-pa chi-pa!" Dawn turned towards May. She saw Pachirisu on her shoulders and held out her arms. Pachirisu jumped from May's shoulders and into Dawn's arms. Dawn looked at Reggie. "Hey, do you know how Pachirisu's attacks can suddenly become even more powerful? That's happened a few times,"

Reggie and Paul stopped fighting. Reggie looked at Dawn curiously. "Well," Reggie began. "Pokemon feed off their trainer's emotion. If your emotions are on high, maybe your Pokemon can use them as a boost? That's not something that happens a lot,"

"I know!" Ash said, sticking his hands up. "Pachirisu looked really happy, Dawn. During the whole thing! Maybe Pachirisu was really excited, pumped up, you know?"

Dawn looked down at Pachirisu, who was smiling still. Dawn smiled and pulled out Pachirisu's Pokeball. "For saving us, you deserve a nice rest,"

"Pachi!" Pachirisu cried before she was enveloped in the red light.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Misty," Misty Introduced. She smiled. "May I ask why you're here?"

Reggie jabbed his thumb behind him. "Mr. Contesta and I are on our way to Verdanturf. We saw this huge explosion and we called the news and-"

"You did what?" Paul yelled. It seemed like a regularly asked question to normal people. But, not to Dawn and Reggie. They knew he was mad. Dawn looked around Reggie to see T.V. reporters, news paper reporters, and magazine reporters. Dawn gulped.

"Well," Dawn mumbled. She turned to Paul. "They'll want the story,"

Paul sighed. He looked at Dawn and shook his head. "After you change into decent clothes,"

Dawn gasped. "What are you, my mom?"

"Well," Misty giggled. "You're mom may be watching,"

Dawn sweat-dropped. "Good point," Dawn smiled. "No need to worry! Has anyone seen my bag?"

Barry handed Dawn her bag and she ran back into the building. She came out wearing May's clothes again. She winked at everyone before she made her way to the cameras with Paul right behind her.

"This is Rhonda, from Sinnoh Now!" a news team lady announced. "Using Sinnoh Now's private jet, I have traveled to Hoenn, where a hug explosion has blown up the recently abandoned old contest building. We bring you live to the yellow tape that separates us from the victims of what we were told was a Team Rocket kidnap situation!" Rhonda held her microphone to Dawn's face. "Who are you and why do you think you where- wait! Aren't you Dawn Berlitz? The Runner up from the Sinnoh grand Festival?"

Dawn sweat-dropped, again. "Yes, Rhonda. It's good to see you again?" it came out as a question because them seeing each other wasn't exactly on 'good terms'.

Rhonda quickly got to business. "Why do you think that Team Rocket would want to kidnap you?"

Dawn thought for a while. "Well," She began. "It started out with a secret. A secret that I thought nobody knew. But, then everyone knew about it. And some people used it against me. The reason I was kidnapped-" Dawn looked behind her to Paul. "Along with Paul and Barry, was because the guy that kidnapped us liked me. He had liked me for so long it became an obsession. And when he found out I was going out with someone else, I guess jealousy took over. He made some pretty bad choices, and the worst was getting between me and Paul," Dawn blushed at the fact that she had just said that on live television. But, she didn't take it back one bit. It was already on '_Coordinator's today!'_ why not Sinnoh Now?

Rhonda smiled, knowing that she just got a two in one story. Team Rocket strikes in Rustboro, and Dawn Berlitz has a boyfriend! Rhonda looked behind Dawn to Paul. "And is this Paul?"

Dawn turned and saw Paul nod. She smiled at him and he smirked towards her. Rhonda looked like a little kid in a candy shop. "Please, tell us all about your relationship with each other!"

"W-wha?" Dawn could barely breathe out. Her face had flushed a certain shade of crimson.

"Don't you think you better get more information on the Team Rocket matter?" Paul said, saving Dawn from a blush/heart attack.

Rhonda pouted slightly. "Yes, I guess you're right. How did the explosion happen?"

"I'm your man on that!" Barry stepped in front of Dawn. He winked before he continued. "I'll tell you all about it! I'm Barry, and I'm-"

Barry started chattering away. Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and slipped away from the cameras and reporters that surrounded them. She didn't look for her friends; she went straight to the Pokemon center that was now open. Paul jerked her arm back, causing her to slow down to his pace. Paul put his lips to her ear. "We'll hang out around town a little after we put up our stuff," Dawn nodded and smiled.

Dawn was about to ask for a room when Nurse Joy said. "Dawn Berlitz? You have a call,"

Dawn gave a questionable look to Nurse Joy. "From who?"

"A woman by the name of Johanna,"

Dawn gasped. "Mom!" she ran to the video phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Dawn! Oh, I was just so worried about you!" Johanna's concerned voice rang in Dawn's ear. Dawn could see it all over her mother's face as well.

Dawn smiled. "No need to worry, mom! I'm fine!"

"Dawn, you know as well as everyone else," Johanna smiled lightly. "That's when I worry the most!"

"Right, right!" Dawn sighed to calm herself down. "You were watching T.V.?"

"The T.V. was on while I was cleaning, and I only heard bits and pieces. I did hear you where there with an explosion. I was so worried," Johanna seemed to look past Dawn. "And I also heard something about a 'relationship'?"

"Uh," Dawn blushed and turned around to see Paul. "Y-yeah!" She turned back to her mom. "I'm going out with Paul now! Would you like to meet him?"

Johanna smiled. "That would be nice, yes,"

Dawn waved Paul over. He hesitated, but sat next to Dawn on the bench. "Mom," Dawn began. "This is my Boyfriend, Paul Shinji!" Dawn stated proudly.

Johanna smiled at the purple haired boy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Johanna Berlitz,"

Paul nodded. He muttered. "Pleased to meet you," Dawn couldn't help but smile.

Johanna thought for a second, and then giggled. "I remember Dawn talking about you one time,"

"Really?" Paul asked. Dawn's face turned red. She remembered that day as well. She had always been able to speak freely with her mom, and she said a lot that day. She had even blurted that he was cute.

Dawn quickly waved her hands in front of the screen. "Please, mom!"

Johanna laughed. "I remember, 'He is a real jerk and was mean to his Pokemon, but I think there's something under that hard shell. Plus, he's cute, so he can't be all that bad!'"

Dawn's face turned rose red. "Mom!" Paul was smirking at Dawn. She only blushed more.

Johanna laughed. "I was so surprised when she said that because she never seemed interested in boys. I understand because her father died after she was born and she never got to spend any time with him and-"

"Wait! Wait, wait!" Dawn cried, causing her mom to stop her chattering. "Dad died? I thought he just… left,"

Johanna frowned at Dawn. "Didn't I tell you to read his journal? He died from cancer right after you were born!" Johanna looked sadder. "He only got to hold you once,"

Dawn's mouth was wide open. All this time… she thought he left, that he didn't care! But really, he _did_ want to be there! He just couldn't because he _died_! Dawn slammed her head down. "All this time, I didn't like love… and it was for nothing!"

"Dawn?" Johanna asked. Dawn lifted her head and smiled.

"No need to worry! Everything is going to be okay from now on!" Dawn turned to Paul. "I promise!"

"Good," Johanna concluded. She smiled brighter. "You need to bring Paul over, I'd love to talk and show your baby pictures-"

"Mom!" Dawn cried.

Paul smirked. "Sounds good. It's a date,"

"What?"

"Come around Christmas, I always through a big party and show Dawn's baby pictures anyway," Johanna smiled and giggled lightly. "I'll let you go now. Be safe, you two!" the screen turned black. Dawn was still blushing.

Paul chuckled and grabbed Dawn's bag. "Payback. Heh, I'll take this to our room," he said. Dawn sighed and nodded. She watched him leave until he was out of sight. Dawn sighed, so much in so little time!

"Hey!" Ash's hand was felt on Dawn's shoulder. She looked up and smiled. Pikachu was on his original place on his shoulder, and he never looked happier. Dawn knew she would miss Pikachu with her and Paul.

"Hey guys!" she cried, happily. _'No need to worry, anymore! I have my friends with me!'_

"Paul!" Drew was looking at the hallway. Paul entered the room and Dawn stood and ran up to him. She kissed his cheek and giggled. "Ready to go?" before Paul could answer, Dawn suddenly yawned, which lead to her blushing. "I don't know why I'm tired. I must have slept forever!" everyone laughed. They waved Dawn off, telling her to get some rest and to hang out with them tomorrow. Her friends then left the Pokemon center, only to be cornered by reporters.

Paul grabbed Dawn's hand and led her to a room. She smiled as he climbed onto a bed, and she followed. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

That's what it should always be like. A peaceful room with the one you love. Just being with each other, and not needing to do anything at all to be happy. Just the presence of the one you love to keep you company. Though many loves like that never work out, or don't last long, Dawn was sure that she and Paul will be together forever.

"I love you," Paul murmured.

Dawn smiled at him. "I love you, too,"

Paul said something that surprised Dawn a little. "Do you Promise?"

Dawn raised her head from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. But soon her face softened, and she pressed her soft lips to his.

"I Promise,"

* * *

Guess the name of the sequel! (lol)

well, yeah, thats the longest chapter I've EVER done. I spent everyday on it. I have no clue if I wrote it right. my edit person stopped reading my storing D; but its alright!

I love this story, It will be close to my heart forever as the first story I finished!

all my friends say I'm a great writer, I say I could never make it past Fanfiction (lol)

This chapter was made possible by the song Hero/Heroine. also by the song Torn In Two. =D

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

I Love You Readers!

also, check out my poll! ;)


End file.
